The Journey Part 2
by pdsldl
Summary: The Story of Trip and T'Pol continues after they leave Enterprise. Joined by Malcolm and Hoshi as their lives take off in a new direction. . TnT must discover a new life raising their son after the war end. Edited for grammar and spelling; as well as; adding back scene breaks. All in one chapter.


**Summary:** The story is the development of the love and relationship of Trip and T'Pol and they are joined by Malcolm and Hoshi as they begin a new part of their lives. It is about friendship and the family we chose. I use canon because it makes the characters that they are, and then I extend it out past "Terra Prime" into a reasonable story that could have happened if TPTB hadn't killed the series. I ignore the addiction; end the series at Terra Prime. If I inadvertently borrowed somebody else's idea, I apologize. It must have been one I agreed with and it stuck in my brain when I read your story.

Enjoy and if you have suggestions or just want to let me know what you like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters (Paramount does). I wish I did so that they were still on, and all I'm getting out of this is hours of fun.

**Rating: T Except last 3 paragraphs of chapter 3 are 'R'**

**Archive: **Yes (on any Trip/T'Pol sites). Use anything you want.

**Chapter 1**

"Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Reed."

Malcolm and Hoshi looked to see who had greeted them. Malcolm thought he recognized the young Andorian from P'Jem and the Kumari.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember your name." Malcolm told him.

The young man pulled at his nametag. "I'm Keval from Station Security. I guess that means I work for you."

"Not officially. I need a couple of days before I take over."

"Trip and T'Pol should be in the area they have set up to use as an office. If you'll follow Thompson he will show you the way."

"Fine. If you'll keep an eye on our belongings, we will find a place to store them later."

"They will be taken to the storage area that has been designated for you, sir." Keval replied.

On the way to see Trip and T'Pol, they heard many people discussing the tantrums that Trip had apparently been having for several days now. Hoshi burst out laughing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was suffering from PMS. Didn't you just talk to Trip the day before yesterday, Malcolm?"

"Yes. I've spoken to him at least every other day for the past month. Why?"

"Was he angry or upset?"

"You know Trip; he gets frustrated about something and his brain stops functioning in any rational way. I thought T'Pol's influence had helped with that."

Hoshi saw T'Pol first. "T'Pol, how's it going?" When she turned around both Malcolm and Hoshi were surprised to see how tired she looked.

"I do not know how it is going."

"That bad, huh? Where's Trip?" Malcolm looked around for him.

"He is in what will be our quarters."

"How do I get there?"

"Mr. Thompson can take you."

Thompson was not happy about this. He didn't say anything, but when he said, "This way, sir," the look on his face was one of displeasure.

Hoshi went to help T'Pol with the boxes she'd been moving. "I'm gonna stay here and help out," she said.

"I'll be back in a bit." Malcolm and Thompson left.

They went down a lift and walked down several corridors. Malcolm heard Trip before he saw him. "What is so hard about constructing a bed and getting the power to work in here?" Thompson stopped short of the door. Malcolm took pity on him. "Thank you Thompson, I think I can handle it from here."

"I hope you know how to duck, sir."

"Trip's been throwing things? It's worse than I thought. Go do whatever you do and let me take care of Mr. Tucker."

"No problem, sir." Thompson made a hasty retreat.

Malcolm walked into the room. "Trip what the hell are you doing?"

Trip walked toward him. "Mal, when did you get here?"

"Been here less than an hour and all I hear is that you're a raving maniac."

"It's not that bad."

"Really, I heard you yelling. A little frustrated, are we?"

"I've been living in that Vulcan ship for over a month, what do you think?"

"Is there some place we can get some tea or coffee?"

"Yeah, follow me." Malcolm hadn't seen Trip or T'Pol except on the vid screen for two months. Trip didn't look much better than T'Pol did. By the time they got to the dining hall Malcolm knew what was wrong with Trip.

"Am I glad you're here. There's so much to do and too many people for T'Pol and I to supervise by ourselves."

"There's a lot to do, but you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Have you been meditating?"

"No, not like I should. I'm trying to get T'Pol and me off that ship. There's no privacy anywhere, every place is a mess from work crews and tools. There's no planet to escape to out here. T'Pol's not speaking to me and we sleep in the same bed. I'm tired and angry, and I just want some alone time with my wife and I'm stuck living with a ship full of Vulcans with sensitive ears."

Malcolm laughed. "Finish your tea and let's get back to that makeshift office and see what we can do about some of this."

When they went back to the office T'Pol didn't say anything to Trip.

Hoshi noticed and walked across to her husband. "Malcolm, what is going on with those two? T'Pol is not talking to anyone, they both look like they lost their best friend, and it looks like they haven't slept in days."

"I'll take care of it. You keep them here no matter what."

"I'll try."

Malcolm went to find Keval and whoever was in charge of the engineering staff. He came back two hours later.

"Trip, T'Pol, I need you two to come with me."

"Where are we going?" T'Pol asked him.

"Just humor me and come on?" He took Hoshi's hand and left. Trip and T'Pol followed them to a docking port that had a shuttle attached to it.

"This is your temporary home. There's a bathroom, with a tub and shower, right through that door. It will be totally operational within the hour. Inside that shuttle is a bedroom. Not the most luxurious, but it's clean and private. There's a table and chairs right there if you need it. There's a place to hang your clothes and your dresser's on its way... Oh and I changed the security code to the doors to the one you had on _Enterprise."_ Malcolm assumed the easier to remember, the better.

"You didn't have to do this, Mal. You just got here."

"I really did have to do this. You're pissing off the staff, you're exhausted, and so is T'Pol. Your stuff is being moved here from the _Tal'Kyr_ as we speak and you both have the next two days off. I suggest you spend some time meditating, talking to each other, and getting that bond of yours back in order, so we can get this place up and running."

Several Vulcans entered with their things and placed them around the docking port. "So where are you and Hoshi going to sleep?"

"On the _Tal'Kyr_ for now. We're not Vulcans, so if we want some privacy, we'll have no problem just turning on some music."

"Thanks Mal, but we can't take time off right now; you don't even know what's going on around here."

"Someone can tell us who's in charge of what. Hoshi and I will figure it out. A couple of days aren't going to matter with the station, but it sure matters for you and T'Pol, so we're going to go now and we'll see you in 48 hours."

The crew who was fixing the bathroom came out, told them the water was hot and everything worked and left. Trip went into the room, noticed the door into the docking port had just been installed. There was a door on the other side of the room that led to what looked like it had been a rec room. Trip came out to find T'Pol sitting on the floor on a meditation pillow. He went and looked into the shuttle, where they had taken all the seats out and put double mattresses on the floor. Malcolm has even had them put a computer with a screen in there, so they could watch movies.

Trip stood back and looked at T'Pol, wondering how things had been so messed up with them. They weren't mad at each other; there was no fight, nothing. They had just stopped talking to each other and he wasn't even sure when or why. He could feel her through the bond, but they had both erected shields. He started letting his down. T'Pol reacted and he felt her fear.

"_What are you afraid of, darlin?" _

"_I do not know why you are angry with me." _

"_I'm not angry with you. Why would you think that?" _

"_You kept getting angrier and you put up your shields more and more, but you did not tell me why."_

Trip walked over and sat down behind her, put his chin on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We really have to work on communication skills. Do you think we'll ever get this right?"

T'Pol leaned back into his chest. "It does seem that we have difficulty getting it right and if we do not figure out why, we will never fix it."

"We stopped talking, and then touching, and now you think I'm mad at you."

"If you are not angry with me, why did you pull away and block me out?"

"I didn't know I was doing that and you didn't ask me about it. I can negotiate with half the quadrant and I can't talk to the most important person in my life."

"What should I have done? If you are upset with me, I expect that you will tell me and when you did not, it seemed better to just wait for you to tell me."

"I bet if we made a list of what not to do in a relationship, we have them all covered, several times over."

"We have done several things right and as much as I've missed you I knew you are here no matter what and eventually we would work it out."

"You're probably right. Isn't our bond supposed to make us know what the other one needs?"

"Yes, but we can block that out for some time with some effort. If one of us had let our unhappiness into the bond instead of blocking it out, the bond would have made us work it out. You have been miserable and I suspect the bond may be the cause of some of your recent behavior. My behavior has also been 'cranky' according to those around me."

"So how do we fix this?"

"We are already doing that. Close your eyes and just let the bond flow between us."

"I haven't meditated in days. I know how stupid this sounds, but I miss my engine."

"There is a warp engine on the _Tal'Kyr_."

"Yes there is, but I hate being on that ship, so much so that it didn't help. Stupid, huh?"

"It is not stupid that something means so much to you. You are an orbital engineer. It is part of who you are and now that you have many other responsibilities, you just need to balance them out. You also need to let me help you."

"Malcolm and Hoshi are here now, so we can delegate some of this to them."

"Have you told them about the station yet?"

"No, I figured I'd wait until we were face to face and deciding who is in charge of what."

"What have you told them?"

"Aren't we supposed to be concentrating on us for the next couple of days? I think I want to go try out that bathtub in there, and then we'll see if we can find a way to make use of that bed in there." Trip started thinking about all the things they'd missed in the last month.

T'Pol jumped up and pulled Trip up with her. "You get the bath ready and I'll make the bed."

Once he got the water started, Trip stood in the doorway watching T'Pol make their bed. He turned the water off and climbed into the shuttle, grabbed T'Pol and gently pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her wherever he found bare skin. "I decided the bath can wait."

TnTnTnT

Trip woke up in the late morning of their second day. The sound of a warp engine in the back of his mind felt natural and then he started to wonder why he could hear it and why did it sound so wrong? Who would have started the warp core?

"Trip, what is wrong?"

"The engine just started. It woke me up it's running really bad. It sounds awful, but someone is making adjustments."

"How can you tell?"

"The frequency keeps changing and the rhythm is getting close to what it should be. I just can't figure out who's doing it. As far as I know I'm the only one here that is capable of doing what they're doing."

T'Pol tuned into what Trip had been listening to. "Is that how you always hear a warp drive?"

"If it's running right it's only white noise somewhere in the back of my mind and you wouldn't really notice it, but when it not running well I can't make it go away. Somebody is trying to get our station powered up." This was great. He had his focus for meditating back.

"Go see. You will not be able to do anything else until you know what is going on and fix the engine, so go."

"Are you sure? I do want to spend time with you."

"We can spend time together later. We have begun to make things better between us and this will make you happy, go."

Trip grabbed some clothes, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, dressed, and told T'Pol "I love you," on his way out the door.

TnTnTnT

He went down the turbolift to the where they'd attached the starship from Starfleet to the station. He found Malcolm watching as the engineers worked on the warp core.

"I see you figured out how to power the station," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, it's been stripped down to engineering and the bridge, and the rest is tactical and the armory."

"So, we can move the station and protect it all from the armory and bridge?"

"Yes. All your tactical stuff will run through here and all the station's power will too."

"They were right when they said you think outside the box. I would never have come up with this."

"Who started up the core, Mal?"

"Well, it seems you negotiated a deal with the Coridans, which they won't disclose to me, and borrowed some of their engineers for a project that they will only discuss with you. When I told them you were unavailable until tomorrow they asked if they could help out with anything else. Mr. Jefferies in engineering explained about your engine here, so I asked if they might be willing to help us get it up and running."

"They are making progress. It doesn't sound half as bad as it did an hour ago."

"What are you doing here?"

"It woke me up and T'Pol told me I could come check it out. You have no idea how much I've missed my engine."

Malcolm let out a chuckle. "Really?" Sometimes Trip could be so clueless. "So what's this deal you made?"

"I agreed to be a negotiator for Coridan and they agreed to help us with some engine work, maybe throw in a little expertise with some alien technology. Oh, and there's this non-disclosure thing I agreed to."

"Non-disclosure about what?"

"Certain technology they have and are willing to share with us."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I'll have to eventually, but not here and not now. There are a few other things I need to tell you first."

"Such as?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here until tomorrow. We'll sit down in the morning and talk. Right now, I want to talk about what they are doing to that engine." Trip left Malcolm standing there and went to work. He worked with Coridan's Chief Engineer Arguile until the engine was 'purring like a kitten' and then began routing power to the various conduits that ran throughout the station.

"_Trip." _

"_Yeah, darlin'?" _

"_It is time for dinner." _

"_Is it that late already? I'm almost done here." _

"_How long?" _

"_Half an hour, tops." _

"_I will have dinner waiting in 45 minutes." _

"_Thanks."_

Trip moved slightly so he his voice would carry down the Jeffries tube. "Hey guys, we need to get this done. I just told my wife I'd be home for dinner in 30 minutes, so don't make a liar out of me."

The guys had been less than happy to see Trip Tucker when he appeared that morning, but after they started to work they saw that he wasn't the mad man of the past several days. His smile had returned and no one heard a cross word from him. They fell into a nice work routine and it looked like maybe their power problems were going to be, if not solved, at least much improved.

"Mr. Tucker, your 30 minutes are up."

"Who's calling me Mr. Tucker? Is that you, Toby?"

"Yes, sir. We have this almost done, so why don't you get to that dinner before you're late."

"Okay I'll go, but only if you call me Trip." He loved teasing this kid. He was going to be a hell of an engineer when he grew up, but his down home southern roots made Trip laugh sometimes. Toby couldn't make himself call anyone he saw as a superior or an elder by anything other than their surname.

"You know I can't do that, sir. It's just not right."

"Could you at least drop the Mister and call me Tucker?"

"No, sir. I tried that last time you asked me and I still can't do it."

"Okay, Toby, I'm going to dinner, can you double-check these connections for me?"

"See you in the morning, sir."

Trip got back to his temporary room and washed up. T'Pol wasn't there, which seemed odd since she'd said she'd have dinner waiting. He decided to take a quick shower and change into something a whole lot more comfortable. He'd been feeling T'Pol all day and she had been fine, but now she seemed to be nervous. He could see her walking down the corridor pushing a cart with dinner. She was alone and had blocked him from sensing her thoughts. Trip didn't want to think about what she might be hiding from him. They'd just gotten things back on the right track and he'd like them to stay that way, but T'Pol was scared and that scared him a little. He tied the string to his pj's and met her at the door.

"Hey darlin', what's for dinner?" He asked as he pushed the tray towards the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shrimp Jambalaya, I believe is what the chef called it. The one with the red cover is yours. It has more Cajun spice in it."

"The chef just made this or you asked for it?"

"I may have suggested it was one of your favorite dishes."

"Well, thanks I haven't had this since we were back on Earth. This new chef is looking better all the time."

"Yes, he is more agreeable about making special requests. He welcomes the staff giving him recipes from home. He even has the chefs from all the ships cooking in the galley now."

"He asked me if he could work on that. Felt like it would be a good way to get everybody to socialize and get used to living together. Plus he wants to learn more about food and cooking from everywhere. One of the reasons he took the job."

"Perhaps we should eat before it gets cold." T'Pol sat down.

"You're having shrimp too?" There weren't many shrimp on her plate, but they were there.

"Yes. Without the spices it has a pleasant taste."

"No spices or just no Cajun spices? I can't imagine Jambalaya without spice." Trip knew she didn't like spicy anything.

"Nothing hot."

Trip ate his dinner and waited for T'Pol to tell him what had her so upset, but she just ate quietly. Dinner was done and Trip asked if she wanted to meditate.

"No, there is something I would like to show you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I will be right back." T'Pol said as she went into the bathroom. She returned in her pj's, as she walked by she took his hand and pulled him inside the shuttle, but with her head at the bottom of the bed. Trip crawled in beside her.

"Do you remember I told you about information in the Vulcan database?"

"Yeah, about sex practices. I thought we decided we didn't need to read it."

"We did, but there is some information we do need to read. I have avoided this for far too long and if we are ever going to get this communication problem right I must communicate with you."

"I take it there's something you haven't told me?"

"Yes, and I don't know how to tell you, so I would like to show you where the information is and you or I or both of us can read it."

"Can I ask what you're afraid of? Do you think I'll be mad?"

"I do not know. What I need to tell you about is that it is one of the most private things for a Vulcan. I never thought about discussing it with anyone because a Vulcan would already know of this and it would never be necessary."

He tapped into her thoughts. "It's something to do with sex, so privacy is a given. It's that mating every seven years thing you and Kov have mentioned. Pon Farr the thing I read about when I looked up the bond isn't it? I couldn't find anything else about that in the database."

"You can find anything you want to know from the database now."

"I couldn't before?"

"You are a Vulcan citizen, so you have access to the whole database. You did not before. That is why you never saw the information when you looked before."

"So where is the information you want me to see?"

T'Pol reached up and logged into the computer. She called up the database and went to the cultural screen that Trip had seen before. There were these symbols at the top of the page and when she clicked on one it went to a different page.

"If you were to log in here with your password you would have access to any area that is attached to the symbols. You just need to know what the symbols mean to know what area the information is in. If you wish it I will teach you what the symbols mean."

"I don't think that's necessary. If I need to know anything I can just ask you where to find it or you can just explain it to me."

A screen came up in Vulcan and T'Pol had the computer translate it into English. At the top it said Pon Farr.

T'Pol's nervousness jumped way up when the screen came up. "Darlin', it's okay. Do you want me to just read it?"

"If that is acceptable, yes."

Trip started reading. He let the words process through the bond, hoping it would ease her nerves as he read. The words weren't making sense. Amok time, blood fever, drive to mate, conception. Then images began to appear in his mind. The Vulcans on the Seleya, T'Pol in the decon chamber with Phlox, trying to mate with him, then she was advancing on Malcolm until he and his security team sedated her. He felt her overwhelming need to mate, feeling only the basest of emotions, and knowing if she did not mate she would die.

TnTnTnT

Trip was shaking. Sweat began rolling down his back. Fear. He was afraid of that intense need he felt coming from T'Pol, that look in her eyes when she went after Malcolm. The fear was building. That's when Trip became aware that the fear was T'Pol's as much as his and the bond was spiraling out of control. If was so intense he couldn't think. He closed his eyes and tried to take in deep breaths, clear his head, but he couldn't stop it. T'Pol screamed. He didn't know if it had been through the bond or out loud, but it was enough of a shock that he was able to grasp at something primal inside himself to help her.

"T'Pol." He turned and reached out for her, pulling her into his chest. "Come on darlin, I'm right here. Hold on I've got you." He sent all his love and protectiveness through the bond. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. I just got a little scared there." He held on tighter. "Talk to me."

"You are afraid of me?"

Trip pulled back and looked into her face. "I don't know what to say here. Is that what Pon Farr is? You have to mate or die?"

"Yes, it is when we lose all control. That is all there is, the drive to mate at all cost or die."

"Is it always as violent and aggressive as those images I saw from your mind?" Trip replayed the images from the Seleya. No wonder she had nightmares. These images were there when they completed the bond, but there were so many intense feelings, good feelings that he hadn't paid close attention to them.

"Yes. Even Vulcans get injured during Pon Farr and I do not know how it will affect you. A Vulcan mate would experience the symptoms as well."

Trip lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "This is the reason we can't have a child for a year or two?"

"Yes, I am not sure when this will happen to me, but when it does that is the time I can conceive a child."

"That means Vulcans can only get pregnant every seven years. That explains why there are only one or two children in Vulcan families?"

"Yes. It is a biological need to mate and procreate."

"The only way to get past all that Vulcan control to ensure your survival."

"Probably."

Trip suddenly understood T'Pol's issues with the physical side of their relationship. He turned to look into her eyes. "No wonder you had such a hard time understanding making love. You've been taught sex is something to be ashamed of?"

She lowered her gaze. "In a way, yes. It is one topic we do not discuss even amongst ourselves. Losing control of all emotions and logic is not something any Vulcan finds pleasant. It is to be endured."

Trip reached up and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Is there anything else I need to know about this?"

"We will need to talk to Doctor Phlox if we wish to have a child. He knows the most about Human/Vulcan DNA because of Elizabeth and will be able to help us conceive." T'Pol laid down on her side facing Trip.

"You went through Pon Farr on Enterprise, so Doc knows about that too, right? Like when it will happen and how we'll know?"

"I am unsure. The microbe we were exposed to is what I believe made me go into Pon Farr early and when I woke from the sedative it was over and I did not want to talk about it."

"So we don't know if he can help with any of this or getting me through this with as little injury as possible." Trip felt T'Pol's relief. He was still a little scared about all of this, but they'd get through it. Trip sent all the reassurance he could muster through the bond.

"We can ask."

"No more secrets, right? There's nothing else you haven't told me about this or anything else?"

"There are no secrets. I'm sorry. I should have told you before we completed our bond." He knew she was sorry. He could feel her regret and a swirl of other emotions.

"You thought I would change my mind about loving you? We're bonded and you're still afraid I'm going to stop loving you for some reason? You know that is never going to happen. The most logical person I know is totally illogical about love and her bondmate. You know how I feel about you and have felt since the day we met and yet you have this irrational fear. How do I fight that?"

"You do not. You cannot. I know it is not logical. I am Vulcan and I know what our bond means and I still have this fear. It is as hard for me to ignore as my emotions for you have always been. I have tried to mediate and suppress it, but it does not go away."

"Come here, darlin'." Trip pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. "When you feel that way, promise me you'll tell me. If you can't deal with it the Vulcan way, let's try doing it the human way and just let it go."

"We can try." T'Pol put her hands on his face and kissed him so long and so deep he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

She had him pinned to the bed and she wasn't going to let him go anywhere. He finally had to pull his mouth free. "I need air. Can't breathe."

Once he filled his lungs he felt warmth and passion, and all the jumble of emotions that he defined as T'Pol's love for him. The sensations in their bond became intense. Her mouth came back down onto his and all thought left his mind. There was only feeling and T'Pol, as she filled his mind with images of all the ways she wanted to love him and her hands worked their magic and found every sensitive spot she could touch.

TnTnTnT

Trip got up, showered, and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom T'Pol was meditating, so he sat down and joined her. He found her sitting on the beach across from his parent's house, on a blanket.

"_Good morning T'hy'la." _

"_Waiting for me?" _

"_Yes, I have missed our mornings together." _

"_I've missed this too. Meditating helps me, but this is one of my favorite times with you." _

"_We have much to do today. Are you and Mal...?"_

Trip threw up his hand. "_Stop right there. You can talk about us, our marriage, our family, our friends, anything, but not work. This is a work-free zone." _

"_'Work-free zone'— I agree to that. It would defeat the purpose of our time here to talk of those things that bring you the most stress and emotional upset." _

"_Malcolm would be upset if all his effort went to waste." _

"_Yes, he does seem to know you well and how to get you out of your moods." _

"_I thought I knew him just as well, but since he and Hoshi got together, there's a whole new Malcolm he's kept hidden." _

Trip sat listening to the waves on the beach. He moved around behind T'Pol and put his head on her shoulder and wrapped her in his arms.

"_How do we keep this bond working with us and not against us?" _

"_Our bond is not like the bond I had with my mother or father and there is no one we can ask. The bond becomes painful to us when the needs of our mate cause pain. The bond protects itself and will do what is needed to force us to do the same." _

"_If Mal hadn't shown up, I would have made everyone here as miserable as I was." _

"_Yes, eventually. You would have been forced to figure it out or risk someone 'throwing you out of the airlock'." _

"_I haven't threatened to do that to anyone in a long time." _

"_You threatened Thompson twice three days ago." _

"_I don't remember. Maybe I should make an apology to everyone and promise not to do it again." _

"_Do not do that. It would not be wise to make promises you may not be able to keep." _

"_Thanks a lot. My own wife thinks I can't control myself." _

"_You can when you do not have so many things on your mind. Control is not always the best way, and I need to learn what things I should just let go and what I should discuss. We have to learn how to maintain balance and when it is not possible, to help each other until it is possible again." _

"_Would it help if we were to study the teachings of Surak? I have read some of the Kir'Shara and it seems to me that it doesn't only apply to logic. Human philosophers discuss many of the same ideas, just not from a purely logical view." _

"_Do you really want to do this?" _

"_Yeah, we used to have lively discussions about everything. I miss that." _

"_That was because we often disagreed." _

"_Who says we can't disagree about things? What's the point if we agree all the time? We may be bonded, but we are not the same person outside of the bond." _

"_So you want us to discuss these teachings from both the Vulcan and Human perspective?" _

"_That's how I learn best." _

"_That would be acceptable. I may learn to understand how you think because when I try to follow your reasoning I get lost." _

"_The only time my thoughts are orderly is when I've arrived at a decision or a way to do something. Getting there I'm sure can seem chaotic to someone whose mind is so controlled." _

"_Your thoughts are often quite logical when you are working through a problem with your engine." _

"_There has to be a step-by-step process when you're working with a warp drive or you won't live very long." _

"_We can discuss this later. We have to get some breakfast and then meet with Hoshi and Malcolm." _

TnTnTnT

Malcolm and Hoshi were in the dining hall when Trip and T'Pol arrived. Trip looked around the room and saw that half the tables were full, but no one made a sound and they were all looking in the direction of the galley. As he and T'Pol started to walk that way to join Malcolm and Hoshi, someone started yelling, "You can't put that vile stuff out there."

"Mal, what's going on and what is that smell?" Trip followed Mal's eyes to what looked to be a plate of maggots. "What is that?"

Hoshi offered. "I think it's a Tellarite dish. A favorite, from what we've been able to get from the chefs."

Trip held his nose and took the dish into the kitchen. "I don't know what this is or who put it out here, but it can't stay there."

The five chefs all turned their attention to Trip. Malcolm, Hoshi, and T'Pol were peeking around the corner as Trip set the dish down and backed away from it.

"Now what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" They all started talking at once. "Okay hold on. Chef Crellin, explain what the problem is."

"It seems the Tellarites have several dishes, which we and several others find objectionable."

"Quite the diplomat, aren't you, Chef? Objectionable doesn't even come close. I may not be able to eat after that." Trips pointed at the dish and scrunched up his nose.

Chef continued. "If you look out in the dining room you will see that many of the staff have no breakfast because no one could get near the table."

"There has to be a way to make this, whatever it is, available to the Tellarites without making everyone else ill. Can you let them know it's here, but that they have to ask for it?"

Chef Crellin looked to the other chefs. "It shouldn't be a problem." The Tellarite chef began arguing.

Trip's voice became very controlled. "Chef Crellin is the Head Chef and from now on he will make sure that all visitors to the dining room are comfortable and able to enjoy their meals. If there are any dishes he feels would affect anyone's ability to enjoy their meal, then it will not be out there on the table. Post a menu of items that are available, tell whoever needs to know. I don't care how, but figure it out. Are there any other problems we need to address?"

The chefs all answered "No, sir," as Trip went to get his tea. People got up and started scurrying to the table and pretending everything was fine.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to grab something I hope I'll be able to eat later, and meet you in the conference room next to the office." T'Pol got herself some tea and followed Trip out.

TnTnTnT

Malcolm and Hoshi showed up for their meeting several minutes later. They sat down and waited.

Trip realized they were there. "Sorry, guys. That Tellarite dish made me think of my brother and spaghetti and I'm just trying to explain it to T'Pol."

Baffled, Hoshi asked, "Spaghetti? I've never seen spaghetti that smelled like that."

Chuckling, Trip explained. "My brother Joseph loved my Mom's spaghetti, but my sister Alex never ate hers until one night at dinner Mom happened to hear him whispering 'looks like maggots' in her ear. He figured out how to make it so she couldn't eat it, so Mom would let him have it. Her arm went back and smacked him up side of the head, she was so mad. It was the only time my Mom hit one of us."

"I didn't think I'd ever smell anything worse than the Klingon food on the _Somraw_, until this morning." Malcolm stated. T'Pol agreed.

"So how is it sleeping on a Vulcan ship?" Trip chuckled.

Malcolm laughed. "I give them a week before they start begging to be reassigned to new quarters."

T'Pol's eyebrow went up. "And why would they need to be reassigned?"

"Hoshi keeps playing this bloody awful chanting. It supposed to be musical, but it sounds as if they're dying. Her plan seems to be that they either just think we have sex all the time or they move far enough away that they can't hear anything." Malcolm smiled at Hoshi.

"It does not bother you what they may think, Malcolm?" The disbelief in T'Pol's voice was evident.

"How can I be embarrassed if they're always looking at us funny? Unless I pay really close attention to their eyes I won't notice, and they're Vulcans so they won't say anything."

Trip had a big grin across his face. "Glad to hear it's working out better for you than it did for T'Pol and me." T'Pol would never have let him do something like that. "Well, we have a lot to discuss, so I say we get started." Trip slid a stack of paperwork over to Malcolm. "This is the deed to the station and ship and there is also a copy of our will. If anything happens to us everything belongs to you two."

Malcolm was scanning through the papers. "This says if something happens to you, Trip, everything goes to us. What about T'Pol? If something happens to you, shouldn't everything go to her?"

T'Pol answered him. "Our bond makes it unlikely that if one of us were to die that the other would survive. The bond is such that we cannot be separated. I would not want to be here without him. Even if I could I would not want to. We both knew this when we completed our bond and have accepted it."

"Let's just hope we don't have to worry about that for many years." Malcolm wanted to change the subject.

Trip continued. "We have to decide who's responsible for what and whom. Mal, you're the Head of Security and Hoshi you're the Director of Language and Culture. You can change the titles to whatever you want and name your departments. This is just what we've been using to try to keep it all straight."

"That's fine," Hoshi said.

"Hoshi, you have a whole floor to work with. There's a team of computer techs and specialists that will report to you. The computer should be set up by the end of the week. There's a universal translator and software and databases from everyone I could get them from. Starfleet gave you copies of everything you had on _Enterprise_. They own that, but anything you develop from this point forward belongs to you. You are the boss."

"So I report to you?"

"No, I told you that you would be free to do what you do without anybody telling you how. I have two request though. There's a large room, you'll know which one I mean when you see it, that I would like to be a movie theater and as part of what you do I need you to be in charge of all diplomatic functions that take place. Our own little embassy. For that part you will need to report to me and T'Pol."

"You mean I would be responsible for planning and preparing for meetings you need to hold here and attend elsewhere?"

"Yes. You have a staff working down there now and if you need more or someone isn't working out let us know."

"You keep saying us. Who has final say?"

Trip looked at T'Pol. "We are sharing that responsibility. It works best for us and hopefully keeps us from being overwhelmed, although I haven't been doing too well at that lately. There is no real structure to our routine and I don't see that changing. The nature of this whole thing isn't going to lend itself to an 8-5 workday. We'll be trying to run this station, so that I can also be an engineer and T'Pol can pursue her interest in science, and most importantly we need to keep our relationship on track."

"Trip, you've always worked that way when you needed to and Starfleet and the Captain just let you go," Malcolm told him.

"I've always thought that there needed to be flexibility in some jobs. We're just going to adjust our schedule around what needs to get accomplished on a certain day. I expect you two to do the same. Set your hours to fit what needs to get done. Assign your staff any way that works for your department. If there's a problem or you need something major we'll talk about it."

"Where did all these people come from?"

"They volunteered for duty here. They and their ships no longer appear to be attached to their military. They are unofficially assigned here, but will remain on their government's payroll for one year from the day we become operational. At that time they can return to regular duty with their home planet or separate and remain here."

"You've been very busy. I thought you hadn't met with them all together yet."

"We haven't, but this place needed experienced non-military personnel. It took me a month to get them to stop using rank. It appears as if we hired them ourselves."

T'Pol stood as well. "We would like you both to be part of the management of the whole station with us. We work very well together as a team."

"I'll need to think about that. I'd like to see my department now," Hoshi said.

"I can get Ms. Telkar to take you down to level 3." T'Pol hit the comm button to get the assistant to take Hoshi.

Malcolm gave Hoshi a kiss on the cheek when she left and then continued to look through the papers Trip had given him.

"These papers keep referencing _The Station_. Have you come up with a name yet?"

"Actually I have, but I haven't even told T'Pol yet." That got T'Pol's attention.

"Are you going to tell us or not?"

"I kept thinking about what we want to do here and then I thought about Lorian and where his name came from, so I want to name the station _Silmarils_ and the ship _Aragorn_."

Malcolm looked confused. "_Lorien_ was the forest of the elves and _Aragorn_ is the king, from _Lord of the Rings_ so I assume _Silmarils_ has something to do with that too."

"Yes, the _Silmarils_ were the three jewels that contained the light of the two trees."

Chuckling to himself, Malcolm said, "I always knew you were a bit of a romantic, but no one is going to know what these names mean."

Trip looked at T'Pol "What do you say, darlin'?"

"I have no objection, but if I am going to have to explain this choice, you will need to explain it to me. Who is Aragorn?"

"He became the King of Earth and married Arwen, the elfen princess. Maybe, I should start a movie night here and start with these movies."

Malcolm dropped his fists on the table, laughing. "Life's never gonna be boring with you around, Trip." Malcolm looked at them both. "By the way, how do I get everybody to stop calling me Mr. Reed?"

**Chapter 2**

"I understand the four levels of Arie'nmu and mastering emotion. If advancing to level two means I have to not show emotions in my expression most of the time, it is a lost cause. Where do you think you are?"

"I thought I was nearer level three, where I had emotions, but did not feel them or express them most of the time, until I met you. Since then I am clearly at level two and do not see that I will advance back to level three."

"Are you really supposed to work on mastering emotions all your life and try to reach level four?"

"We are first taught acceptance. We have made a choice and if you understand logic then it is logical that you will adopt the Vulcan way of life. Seclusion comes next to teach us mental control and not allow emotional stimuli to influence us. We avoid all emotion until we establish sufficient control. Then we study logic. We learn that if there is no right or wrong then we must decide for ourselves and that what is logical is not always what you want to do nor is it always what you are told to do. We continue to learn to control our emotions through practice and meditation. We study logic and the teachings of Surak. Most Vulcans will achieve between level two and level three.

"Ready to move on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, next it says, 'C'Thia Learn reason above all. Learn clear thought. Learn to discern that which seems to be, and that which is what you wish it to be, from what truly is. Learn the truth of reality, the reality of truth." What is - is. This will set you free.'"

"Yes. Reason is logic. Logic is the study of reason or how one uses reason to process thoughts or make choices without sensation, perception, feeling, or desire."

"Well, I can tell you right now reason and logic isn't highest on my hit parade of thinking. And you left out intuition and instinct."

"If you mean intuition as in 'going with your gut' Vulcans omit them. What is your hit parade?"

"A hit parade is a list of popular songs."

"Songs have nothing to do with reason or logic."

Exasperated with himself, "Will I ever learn? I meant that logic and reason aren't necessarily the main ways I think about things or make choices. Sometimes I have a feeling or I just know something and go with it."

"How can you make a decision and not know how or why?"

"Wow, I can't believe this. Human males are said to use reason while women use intuition. So that makes Vulcans the men and Humans the women." Trip sat laughing and T'Pol's eyebrows both shot up.

"If you are not going to be serious why continue?"

"I am being serious. Until I met you, I considered myself a reasonable, rational male. Now I find I'm irrational, emotional, and act on intuition more than I would ever have believed or admitted and that is how a lot of human men would swear only women think."

"This makes you unhappy?"

With his head in his hands, "No, not really. It makes me confused."

"Trip's confused what a surprise."

Looking up Trip mockingly laughed. "Ha-ha. Mal. Where have you been? You really need a shower and some clean clothes."

"I tore apart the phase cannons. Just needed to know, which ship you're keeping and which I can steal parts off of."

"We're keeping the Andorian cruiser. Hulls better, it has a warp 7 engine, and the weapons systems are better. That's what Chief Arguile is here for. They're helping me refit the whole ship and upgrading a couple of things there and on the station for us. There should be crews stripping the Vulcan ship and there are crews outside spraying the Andorian ship and the station with Trititanium before they paint everything and put the names on them."

"What are your plans for the Vulcan ship?"

"Thought once it's stripped down, we'd attach it to a docking port permanently and make it into quarters for staff. The engineering crew is working on the details. The computer is spoken for, the engineering section I need, but the tactical station and armory is all yours. Anything else should be listed in inventory and on a shelf on Repair One.

Trips communicator sounded. "Tucker, this is Telkar. There is a rather large delivery for you."

"Telkar have them deliver it to you or to engineering. Thanks Tucker out."

"Sorry sir, but they say they can't deliver it to you. Apparently, it's too large to bring inside. You need to meet them by the window in your living quarters." Trip smiled. "Thanks Telkar, tell them I'll be right there."

Malcolm had that what have you done now look on his face. "What could you possibly have ordered that's that big?"

"It's a surprise. Arrived a little earlier than I planned."

Trip opened his communicator. "Toby, this is Tucker. Is my special project close to being completed yet?"

"Mr. Tucker, it will be done today sir."

"Are you there now?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm on my way."

Trip reached out, touched T'Pol's fingers, and kept moving. "We'll finish our discussion later, darlin. I have to go. If you need my help Mal give me a shout."

Malcolm watched as he ran out the door of the dining hall. "T'Pol, what's with him? Do you know what he had delivered?"

"I have no idea Malcolm, he doesn't want me to know, but he's very happy about whatever it is. Is Hoshi still working on level 3?"

"I think so. She's actually enjoying setting up her department. I know she likes her job, but I've never seen her so excited about going to work every day. She's trying to get the conference rooms ready for next month while setting up the computer and translator."

"My lunch date left, so I am going to go down and see her. Maybe we can have dinner together soon."

Malcolm pulled up the planner on his padd. "Actually we are having dinner tomorrow. Trip didn't tell you?" He then accessed Trip's schedule. "It's on his planner too."

"_Trip we are having dinner with the Reeds tomorrow night?"_

"_Sorry I forgot to tell you. Working dinner in the... whatever we decided to call that room at 18:30. I thought we were using one planner, so this wouldn't happen?"_

"_Chef suggested the private dining room and I have not completed the changes necessary to combine our schedules."_

"_Anything else?" _

"_Dinner tonight at 19:00?"_

"_Can you meet me at our quarters at 18:00?"_

"_We always meet in our quarters."_

"_No, not the docking port. I mean our real quarters, the ones that aren't done yet?"_

"_I will see you then." _

She turned her attention back to Malcolm. "Trip says dinner in the private dining room at 18:30. Did you tell Hoshi?"

Without taking his eyes off whatever he was reading. "No, I didn't, but she knows my schedule better than I do."

T'Pol got up to leave. "I will mention it to her."

TnTnTnT

"Sir, we are done. The seals are all tight and the stairs are installed."

"Thanks, Toby. You did a good job."

"Thank you, Mr. Tucker. We're going to leave now. You might want to clean up before Lady T'Pol arrives."

Trip looked at his clothes. "You have a point." Trip reached out and shook Toby's hand. "Thanks again," he said as he ran off for a shower.

T'Pol arrived right at 18:00. Candles were burning, her eyes adjusted to the light just as a door opened, and emanating soft light, under the window across the room. Trip appeared out of the floor and held out his hand for her to come with him. T'Pol crossed the room, took his hand, and walked down the stairway to a replica of the garden outside their house on Vulcan. It was smaller, but exact in every detail. Meditation cushions and candles were arranged around the rocks in the center. Light across the room caught her eye. She moved towards the closest one, and stopped. Trip watched as she recognized the desert garden from her mother's garden room. The expression on her face did not change, but the bond was becoming very active. Her eyes went around the room taking in each garden.

"T'hy'la, how did you do this_?"_

"I called in a couple of favors and I owe a couple. You and your mother have a few old colleagues at the Science Ministry, who were more than happy to help. Once I got them the materials and dimensions for the room and sent details for attaching it here, they took care of it for me. I'm sure Soval had a hand it there somewhere, but whatever he did he never mentioned it to me."

Waves of sadness and regret for the years she and her mother were not close swept over her and though the bond, along with respect for her mother, the love she had for her, and the appreciation that Trip had done this. Then came all the emotions he had come to know as her love for him.

"Thank you. I miss my mother very much."

Trip walked over and took her in his arms. "I'm glad you like it. I thought we could meditate here if that's all right. Not quite the real thing, but close enough."

"It is much more intimate than the real thing. I will find meditation here very acceptable."

"We can meditate now or I have dinner over there." He pointed to a basket. "I thought we could have a picnic here and you could tell me about your Mom. The good things you remember."

"Dinner sounds good."

He laid out the blanket and set up their picnic. They ate and T'Pol talked of her mother's love of science and her work at the Ministry. How she, T'Pol, had originally followed her father's path in the Ministry of Security. Then after leaving P'Jem, returned to science, which she had always excelled at and found satisfying, but chose not to pursue because it was her mother's field. Trip lay down on his side, pulled a cushion under his head, and listened. After some time he let his feelings about her mother flow into their bond. He hadn't known her long, and didn't really know her at all, but he liked her. T'Pol laid down, moved herself against him and shared the cushion. Her words stopped and her memories of her mother began to appear in Trip's mind, like a slow moving slide show. The images and emotions began to change to T'Les' mind. T'Pol had opened up that place in her mind where she kept the meld with her mother. Trip pulled her closer and watched as she let herself and him experience their last moments together. He had known the memories were there, but he never asked about them. It was the same for her as it had been for him with Lizzie. T'Pol had never asked him about his sister, she only listened. Allowed him to handle it in his own way and time. He would do the same for her.

He whispered in her ear, "It's alright darlin. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

T'Pol took his arm and drew it up to her face, kissed his hand and held it there. He could feel the tears falling. "Can I help you grieve?'"

She didn't say anything, she tried pulling him closer to her, so he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and held her. Sadness and grief overtook her. Trip let these feelings wash over him trying to soften the effect on T'Pol. Her mother's love for her, her own regret at the years she had let T'Pol think she wasn't proud of her. T'Les trying to lessen the effects of the bond to make her death easier for her daughter. And finally, her mother letting her know she would not be alone. Her mother knew there was someone who loved her and would always be there to protect her. A jumble of hurt, anger, love, resentment, doubt, and fear assaulted his brain. He threw his leg up over hers and pulled her tighter to him, burying his face in her hair and they cried together.

"If he's in here I don't see him." Trip heard Malcolm yell to someone.

"He's there, Mr. Reed I left him here last night. Under the window there's a door." Had to be Toby, standing outside the door to the bedroom. "I'd knock, sir before I went down there." Young Toby knew how anxious Tucker had been to complete this project and how much he wanted to surprise his wife.

Trip sat up. T'Pol was awake, but not fully. He leaned over and kissed her. "We must have fallen asleep. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am well." She was better. Trip could feel it, and he knew once she meditated she would be much better."

"Trip, its Malcolm. Are you down there?" T'Pol sat up and looked up at the stairs.

"Yeah, Mal. Come on down."

Malcolm looked around. "Wow, what's all this?"

"It's my mother's gardens," T'Pol answered.

"This was on Vulcan? How'd it get here?"

Trip smiled. "With a lot of help and favors."

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to borrow some of your engineers to get the rest of the weapons online."

"Sure, who do you need?"

"Who's your best that can help with tactical and also who has the most experience with weapons?"

Trip thought for a moment. "Toby can do the tactical or the weapons. He's young, but he's good and if he runs into something, he doesn't fully understand he's not afraid to let you know. Jefferies has experience in just about everything. The Andorian chief engineer, Jhen, is good too."

"Then I take all three for today if that's alright. Oh, and is dinner tonight all about work?"

"Probably, why?"

"Hoshi has decided she doesn't want to be part of an overall management team, if that's alright. I think she feels as if she has enough to do and doesn't want to make the life and death decisions."

"Can't say I blame her. She won't be at dinner tonight, then?"

"No, she says if there's anything she needs to know I can tell her."

The station shook. Then shook again. Trip stood up. "Please tell me you're testing weapons."

"Afraid not."

An alarm sounded. Trip put his hands over his ears, as did T'Pol. All three ran up the stairs. "Malcolm, what is that?"

"It must be the new tactical alert? Needs some work?" Malcolm pulled out his communicator. "This is Malcolm Reed turn that alarm off now and make an announcement all personnel to battle stations."

"Do you always have to pick the worst sound possible?"

Once they arrived on the bridge, they saw five ships lined up in front of the station firing into space.

Trip started issuing orders. "T'Pol find out what's out there. Hoshi get me somebody on the bridge of those ships, now."

"I have Captain Sasor."

"Let me talk to him." Trip said.

"Tucker I need to speak to you privately." the Captain said.

"Hoshi, you heard the man. How can we do that?"

"I have an ear piece I can give you and direct audio to you only." Trip walked over to her station and inserted the earpiece.

When he was done, he went to the tactical station and leaned in close to Malcolm's ear. "It seems we have several Suliban cell ships and a cruiser out there. You need to target at least two of the pods. The Captain says if you aim for the area on the bottom towards the back, you'll disable them. The Coridans are going to use their sensors to make them visible and once you disable them they'll transport them into a docking port on Repair One."

"Are we going after what I think we are?"

Trip shook his head. "We were going to have to buy them through the Orion syndicate, but you can save us the expense and save me from being a hypocrite a little while longer."

"Targeting may be off we just got the phase cannons online this morning. Tell him to light 'em up."

"Hoshi tell Captain Sasor we're ready whenever he is."

Sensors found the ships and Malcolm began firing at one ship then another without looking up from his tactical screens, "Tell them to let me know when we have what we need."

Silik appeared on the bridge. All phasers were pointed at him as several security personnel moved to block his path to Trip and T'Pol. "We heard there was a station being built out here. No one knew who was responsible, but we should have known you and Starfleet were involved Commander Tucker."

"I'm not a Commander any longer. Just a guy trying to make a living out in space."

Silik laughed. "Who do you think is going to believe that? You just decided to resign from Starfleet and repair ships. Nice to see you again Lieutenant Reed."

"Yeah, I have a family now. Didn't think being on a starship was the best place to be anymore. I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss our private lives. So what do you want?"

"I was sent to bring whoever was in charge back to my ship for a chat, but it seems you have managed to evade our sensors again." Silik looked around as if trying to decide whether to follow through on some plan.

"I have multiple readings of Suliban all over the station." T'Pol reported.

Malcolm issued an alert. "All security personnel we have been boarded."

The moment he finished T'Pol looked up. "There are no longer any intruders on sensors. They have all gone." She rechecked all her sensors. All Suliban but one had departed.

Hoshi spoke directly to Malcolm. "Sir, Sasor says he's done and needs to know what should he do now?"

Trip responded. "Tell him to hang on we're a little busy at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

"So Silik since we're not going anywhere with you, why are you still here? "

"I just wanted let you know we know you are here and we are watching you." With that, Silik dematerialized and all ships weapons stopped firing. The Suliban ships de-cloaked and left.

"T'Pol, any sign of them on sensors?"

"No, sir."

"Hoshi, contact all our ships and verify our sensor readings with theirs."

"Yes, sir."

"_Sir, darlin what's that about?"_

_T'Pol's eyebrow went up. "I cannot call you Trip on the bridge of a ship."_

"_That's worse than Commander."_

"_I could call you Captain as this is your bridge."_

"_It's yours too. I'm not a Captain and I'm not your superior."_

"_I could call you Mr. Tucker."_

"_Don't you dare? _He looked at her, threw his hands. "_I give up. You win, sir will be fine."_

"Trip, all sensors are clear." Hoshi reported.

"Give the all clear. And make sure no one uses that alarm until Malcolm fixes it."

"Yes, sir." Hoshi smiled at Malcolm.

"T'Pol I need you, all the department heads, and senior staff on the ships, in the private dining room in half an hour. Malcolm come with me." Trip said as he left.

Malcolm followed Trip as he walked through the dining hall, grabbed tea and muffins, and went into the private dining room. "Dinner plans just changed. We're now having breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner."

"I find it hard to believe Silik just dropped by to say hello. We just need to figure out what he was up to."

"Well, whatever it was Sasor got the cell ships."

"So we just grabbed two cell ships for their cloaking devices?"

"Yeah, the Coridans agreed to act as purchasing agents with the syndicate. I agreed to become their chief negotiator with the Coalition and any other planets they decide to sell dilithium to and signed a non-disclosure agreement. We can't discuss any technology we obtain from them or that they help us refit and install on the station or ships."

"The first time we cloak we won't have to discuss it. Everybody will know about it."

"Our staff here all signed the same kind of agreement. They are subject to imprisonment on their home planets if they violate it. It's not perfect, but it's the best we have. We are not allowed to give the technology to anyone off this station. I have the same agreement with the Vulcans. Theirs is a little different because I'm a Vulcan citizen. They threaten you with punishment by death, but I have access to their technology."

"No wonder T'Pol stuck with 'this information is classified'. So, what else are the Coridans here to do?"

"They are going to install tractor beams and make it possible to use the transporter anywhere we want not just the pad. We don't even have a functional one yet."

"I thought you hated those things?"

"I'm getting better. I can't believe I'm saying this, but at times they are safer than a shuttlepod."

"I assume we're meeting with everybody to assess what happened today."

"That and we've got to get this place running sooner. If word is out then we need full power, weapons, and the Aragorn. Tal'Kyr is permanently assigned here, but as for the rest, the people stay, but the ships leave. I'm going to contact Soval and tell him we need to talk to everybody. I want them to send us as many people as they can for one month. We'll run 24/7 until this place is all together."

"Do we have everything we need and will they do that."

"Once everybody tells me what needs to be finished T'Pol and I will find whatever we don't have and we have to convince them to. Do you want to take another 4-6 months and have the war start just after we're operational?

"No, we need time to train people. I'm still trying to figure out who I can put in charge. I have five guys at tactical who all think they should be and the security side isn't much better."

"I have the same problem. The chief engineers I have aren't right for the job. I have no idea how to establish a chain of command that makes sense for what we're doing until we are actually doing it."

"You're right. We need time to sort this out before we have ships showing up blown to hell. We won't have weeks to get them repaired and back out there."

"You don't know any financial geniuses by chance. Starfleet doesn't exactly prepare you for dealing with all these different governments and laws. I don't even know where to start looking for someone."

"Can't help you there. Most of my money is sitting in an account in San Francisco. You don't spend a lot out in space."

Staff had arrived for their meeting, which had to be moved to the main dining hall.

"I need everybody's attention. You will all be here for the next two hours preparing a report of what work has been completed in your department and what still needs to be done. By completed we mean you've tested it and it works according to specs. Malcolm, T'Pol, or I will be inspecting it all. Malcolm Reed is senior management. From this point forward if he gives you an order or assignment, treat it as if it came from T'Pol or I. Any questions." No one said a word. "Then get to work."

Malcolm grabbed Trips arm. "Are you sure about that?"

"You want me to stop trusting you, now?" Trip questioned. Malcolm shook his head 'no'.

They walked over to where the Coridans were seated. "Captain Sasor and Chief Arguile, we need to speak to you, please." Trip said as he and Malcolm moved towards the private dining room.

Captain Sasor started talking as soon as he entered the room. "We have three cell ships. Two are in your repair station and one is on our ship. I sent crews to dismantle the two here. I thought you might like to refit the other and use it as a shuttle. You will need to remove certain elements that would identify it as Suliban and have the computer and control programs overhauled, but as you have only one shuttle it could be useful."

"Thanks. However, I'm surprised Silik just left three ships here. Do you have any idea what he really wanted?"

"No, but I'm sure we will find out soon. He is not a patient man."

"True. Let's keep everybody alert until we know for sure they're gone. So chief, what's the progress on the ship?"

"We have all systems torn down and the redesign finished; now we are starting to incorporate the other technologies, as we put it all back together. You have approved the specs and drawings I gave you?"

"Yes, forward copies to Malcolm. He needs to know what systems you are modifying and what the new capabilities will be."

"We are returning to work, if you need a progress report come see me. Do you still wish to be present to help with the installation of the new warp core on your ship?" The Chief and Captain were out the door.

"Yes, I do. I need to satisfy the engineer in me often or I go a little crazy. Thanks." Trip yelled after them as they left.

Keval came to the door.

Malcolm addressed him. "Keval what can we do for you?"

Holding a device in his hand as if presenting it to Malcolm. "The work crews just found several of these attached to the station."

Malcolm grabbed Keval and pulled him across the dining hall and out the door. "Do you have any idea what that device is or what it can do?"

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you hold it very carefully and don't drop it." Keval looked dumbfounded.

"You don't know what it is, so you just casually carry it into a dining hall full of people?" His anger was obvious. He was still pulling the young man as they exited the turbolift and headed to the armory. "Where are the rest of the devices they found?" Malcolm already knew he wasn't going to like his answer.

Just as he, Keval answered, "I don't know, sir." Trip walked in. He began mentally counting one, two, three and Malcolm blew. "Put that thing down carefully and get out of here before I...I...just go sit in the dining hall until I come get you, is that understood?"

Keval said "Yes, sir" as he ran out the door.

Malcolm hit the comm button. "Ker and Vickers, this is Malcolm, report to the Armory on the double."

"Do you know what that is, Mal?"

"Haven't had time to look." While examining the device. "How can somebody be in security and be such an idiot? Is there a training program for stupidity?"

"Relax, Mal. We're all still here."

"Let me see you relax when one of your engineers puts the whole station at risk. Can you ask Shran about him? He was aboard the Kumari and Shran wouldn't have tolerated that kind of behavior."

"You can when we talk to him later."

"It seems to be some sort of listening device. This doesn't make sense. It would be hard to miss all these. There's an explosive to prevent tampering. If he had dropped this it would have gone off." Malcolm looked up as Ker and Vickers came in.

"Effective immediately you two are in charge of security and report directly to me. We'll discuss that more later. Right now I need you to find the crews that were out spraying the station and gather up the rest of these devices they found. There may be more attached outside, if we need to go get them let me know. They contain an explosive, so act accordingly. Get them to a secure area."

They both turned to leave. "Yes, sir."

"You're going to split up security?" Trip asked.

Still examining the device. "Yes. One team, like the Macos for both on station and off and one team for on station. Ker and Vickers may not remain in charge, but they seem to be the best I have right now. I'm going to stay in charge of tactical and assign someone under me. I just need to figure out who. Can we reassign staff to and from other departments?"

Ker commed Malcolm. "Sir, we have all the devices that were brought on board secured in the cargo bay. There are four devices still attached to the station. They're all in the area that hasn't been sprayed yet."

"We need to detonate one of these. Have Vickers stay with the devices and you meet me in the torpedo bay. I'll bring the device I have."

Trip laughed. "Just can't miss the opportunity to blow something up, can you? You're going launch it into space."

Innocently Malcolm replied, "Well we need to know how much damage one of these can cause before we decide how to get them off the station. Care to join me?"

"No, I'm not that excited by explosions and besides I have to reach Soval and arrange that conference call. Let me know what happens and what you're going to do. I'll be meditating somewhere with my wife." Trip considered reminding him that Keval was waiting in the dining room, but decided he deserved to sit there until Mal remembered.

Trip reached Soval and arranged for a conference call the next morning. He and T'Pol were on their way to meditate. T'Pol stopped and Trip felt her apprehension through the bond.

"What's wrong darlin" Something doesn't feel right."

"I am not sure, but I feel ill."

Trip began to hear a ringing in his ears. "Where is that coming from?" They could both hear a static around them. Nothing loud, but they were having trouble with their balance. "Malcolm, this is Trip." No answer. "Vickers, this is Trip, respond." No Vickers. "Anybody respond." Both he and T'Pol fell, no longer able to stand.

"Vargus this is Trip, transport T'Pol and I to your bridge now." They materialized on the bridge, feeling the ill effects of the sound.

"Run a sensor sweep of the station. Found some kind of devices left by Silik Security had them. Malcolm said they were listening devices, but there must be more to them. No one responding."

"Scan the station and get the doctor up here now." Vargus helped them both to chairs. "What happened?"

T'Pol was holding onto the back of the chair. "Heard static, dizzy, cannot stand, ill." She laid her head down on her hands.

The doctor examined them with his scanner. "They both appear to have Superior Canal Dehiscence, which should not be possible. It is a progressive syndrome not one that develops like this. There is damage to the inner ear. I need them both in Sickbay to repair it."

Trip tried to stand. "Doctor this is still happening to them on the station?"

The doctor held him up. "They will all most likely have damage to their inner ears and require medical assistance. Most if not all of them are unconscious by now. Let us treat you and let Captain Vargus figure out how to get them help."

The medics came in with stretchers and took both Trip and T'Pol to sickbay. Vargus followed.

Trip kept trying to get up off the bed they laid him on to go to T'Pol and the doctor kept holding him down. "Doctor let me go." Trip yelled as he fought him to get up.

"You cannot stand up; you will only hurt yourself more."

"I need to see T'Pol, now. Something is wrong, can't feel her, pain in her ears. Let me up." With a sudden surge, he broke loose and tried to get off the bed, and feel to the floor. He kept trying to get to the bed across the room.

When the doctor's hand touched Trip's arm he batted him away. "Don't touch me." He started pulling himself across the floor.

"I will help you get to Lady T'Pol." The doctor told him.

When the doctor got him to the bed he pulled himself up, so he could see T'Pol. There was blood coming out of her ear. The doctor scanned her again. "Her eardrum has ruptured. Vulcans are more sensitive to sound. It must have been very concentrated to cause this. You need to get all the Vulcans off the station now or they run the risk of losing their hearing."

"Bridge this is Captain Vargus. Scan for all Vulcan bio-sign on Silmarils and transport them to our cargo bay. Then transport everyone else off the station to the other ships. Vargus out." He turned to the doctor. "Send medics to the cargo bay to help them as they arrive. There will be 50-60 patients."

Trip waved Vargus over to him. "I need you to get those devices off the station or get everybody out of there until we can get them off. I can't do anything right now, so I'm depending on you."

"We're working on transporting them to the ships. Medics are coming here from the other ships, so the doctors can show them how to treat everyone."

"Thanks Vargus. I need to help T'Pol."

"I know; do what you must and I will do what I can."

"Doc, can you put a bed right next to this one for me?" Trip was having trouble holding onto the bed and had started to fall when the medics grabbed him and lifted him onto the bed and slid it next to T'Pol. He reached his fingers across, touched hers, and began trying to seek out her mind.

"_Darlin, can you hear me?"_

"_Trip?"_

"_You have got to stop scaring me like this."_

"_Sorry, Pain. Dizzy. Cannot hear. Needed to concentrate." _

"_The sound ruptured one of your eardrums, maybe both."_

"_No sounds. In sickbay?"_

"_Yes, the doctor is working on us. I don't know what he's doing. Had to get to you. Couldn't feel you like I should."_

"_I am there; my shields are up to stop the pain from hurting you."_

"_You're not supposed to do that anymore."_

"_I should have told you. Cannot let this pain hurt you."_

"_Hang on. I'll tell the doctor."_

"Doctor, can you give her something for pain? She says it's bad."

"Yes. I am giving her pain medication and an antibiotic, as well as, a sedative. She needs rest while I see if I have to do surgery on one or both eardrums."

"Can you hold off on the sedative for a while? We have to meditate before she sleeps. "They had fallen asleep the night before without meditating and were on their way to meditate when this happened and he knew that she had too many unresolved emotions that would bring nightmares.

"She will not be able to meditate like this. She cannot sit up; she needs to stay flat on her back. There's no way to put a candle where she can see it."

"You let me worry about all that; you just wait until I tell you to give her a sedative, okay."

"Whatever you say."

_Okay, darlin we have to figure out how to get you to meditate like this."_

"_No candles, here."_

"_Is that the only way you can meditate?"_

"_It is the only way I ever have. All Vulcans use candles."_

"_Can you use an image in your mind? See what I see?"_

"_I have never tried."_

Trip looked around the room and found a candle. "Doctor could you bring that candle over here and light it, please? Just set it on that tray where I can see it and then ask everyone to be quiet for a few minutes."

The candle was lit and Trip moved his body so he could lay and look at the flame. "_Okay, darlin can you see the flame?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then breathe with me."_

He had never tried to meditate with his eyes open before. He listened for the engine and found it. He kept his eye on the flame and felt T'Pol taking deep cleansing breathes. He could feel her beginning to float up as his eyes closed and his breathing became one with hers. They were in her white room.

"_Haven't been here for awhile."_

"_Need the calm of this place."_

"_It's fine. I actually don't mind it. Used to make me crazy because I didn't know where I was or why."_

"_You are not feeling well."_

"_Still dizzy. Can't stand up and have earaches."_

"_What is happening on the station?"_

"_Not sure right now. Transporting Vulcans off because of ruptured eardrum. Vargus is transporting the rest to other ships. You need to be quiet now and meditate."_

"_I will, I need to know if you are okay."_

"_I'm fine. You need to sleep, but you can't do that until you mediate. The Doctor may have to operate to repair your eardrums, so be quiet now, so you can heal."_

"_Shhhh. Meditate without speaking, husband."_

"_I like when you call me that."_

"_I know."_

When Trip came back to sickbay, T'Pol was still meditating. The doctor came over and spoke to Trip.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. No more dizziness, ears still hurt, but not as much." Trip raised himself up and almost fell off the bed. "Well, I only feel better if I don't sit up. How's T'Pol?"

"Her eardrums will probably heal without my assistance. The tears are small."

"You can give her a sedative now. She's tired, but she'll fight it as long as she can." Trip said as the doctor pressed the hypospray into her neck.

"Where is Vargus?"

"He is working with the other Captains on caring for the injured. Everyone has been transported off the station to the ships."

"Then they haven't figured out how to get the devices off the station?"

"As far as I know they have not. You also need sleep, so your body can heal itself. Your bond will heal you both faster if you rest. The meditation has helped already."

"So we heal each other through the bond?"

"All bonded couples have the ability to heal their mate, but your bond is very strong and the healing is taking place much faster than expected."

"Doc, I apologize for earlier. I can be a pain on my best days when I have to be in sickbay, but when T'Pol is hurt I lose..."

The doctor stopped him. "Never apologize for putting your mate first. That is the Vulcan way and you know this to be true. I will try to keep you from doing harm to yourself, but I will never interfere with your bond and neither would any other Vulcan."

"It's weird to me that for all your control, you accept that if you are bonded to a mate nothing is considered wrong when seeking to care for or protect them."

"It does seem to be a contradiction to all we seek in the rest of our lives."

"I know you want me to sleep, but I need to know what's going on."

"Sleep now and then you may be able to get up and find out for yourself." With that, the doctor pressed a hypospray into Trip's neck.

T'Pol strained to hear sounds around her. Trip woke feeling her efforts. "_T'Pol you have to stop that. It's not going to help and it might make it worse."_

"_How can it get worse I cannot hear?"_

"_Your body needs all its energy to heal your ears and if you keep wearing yourself out you'll be here longer."_

"_I feel better. The pain is bearable and I am no longer dizzy."_

"_I thought that yesterday, but when I tried to sit up it came back."_

Trip sat up and when he no longer felt dizzy, he stood and looked beyond the curtain. There were beds all around the room and medics and doctors moving around trying to care for all the people in them.

"I am not staying in that bed. I need to get back on the station." Malcolm was awake and trying to escape the doctor's care.

Trip couldn't see him. "Mal, over here."

The medics were grabbing at Malcolm as he came from behind a curtain. "They told me you and T'Pol were here, and then they gave me a sedative. Said I needed to stay put." He said as he held onto the curtains to keep himself standing upright.

"Same here. We both took a sedative. Looks like you're still not doing well. Maybe you should sit down."

"We need to go find out what Silik did. I need to look at the sensor data and figure out where they boarded us and check for more devices."

"Have they deactivated the ones you found? We can't go back there until we get them off the station or find a way to protect our ears."

"Vargus had them trying to locate anything on sensors, without much success." Malcolm sat down rather quickly as objects around him began moving.

"Great. The listening devices were a decoy for whatever they really did and we have to do visual searches. Why would they knock us out like that? There must be a reason."

"The doctor did say if we had been exposed an hour or two longer most of us would have lost our hearing permanently or died from hemorrhaging in the brain, especially the Vulcans."

"I'm really getting tired of Silik and his technology from the future. He's two jumps ahead of us. He mentioned that we weren't on their sensors. Maybe that's what he was trying to do." Trip waved the doctor over.

"Doc, I need to see Vargus now. Could you call him, please? In addition, we need you to do whatever you need to do, so we can leave sickbay. Also do you or your staff have any ideas on how we can go back to the station and not have that sound affect us?"

"Can you get me sensor data on the sound waves? We may be able to modify protective ear wear to prevent the damage."

When Vargus arrived, Trip told him he wanted Malcolm and Hoshi to be injected with the same chip he and T'Pol had. Malcolm started to object, but then changed his mind. Vargus instructed the doctor to give Malcolm two hyposprays. He injected himself where Vargus told him to and requested help to get over to Hoshi, where he explained and injected her. The doctor began examining Malcolm and treating his symptoms.

Trip lit a candle. "_I'll meet you at the beach or your white room."_

When they got to the beach, he took T'Pol in his arms and hugged her tight. "_Not as good as the real thing, but the best I can do with all these people around."_

"_It will do."_

"_Mal and I have to go to the bridge and see what we can do. Is there anything you need me to do before I leave?"_

"_I do not want to stay in here." _

"_I know, but you can't stand up and need to rest, darlin." _Trip began to feel her agitation at not being able to hear.

"_You can listen in on the bridge, so you'll know what's going on. If you need me just let me know."_

"_Fine."_

"_I'll have someone bring you some tea and breakfast. Do you want broth or something else?"_

"_Broth will be fine. You are to speak to the Ambassador and Admirals this morning."_

"_Thanks, I forgot about that. I'll need to let Soval know we're on the Tal'Kyr."_

Trip gave her a long deep kiss. "_Now promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone."_

"_I will try."_

_TnTnTnT_

"The medical staff reports that they cannot modify the protective gear enough to totally shield us from the frequencies." Trip said as he continued to look over the data the Tal'Kyr had been able to collect from the station. "Malcolm could we blow them up in the cargo bay?"

"If we want to blow that half of the station apart."

"_Trip open the bay doors and let them float out into space and then blow them up."_

"Mal, T'Pol says open the bay doors up."

"Ask her how we do that from here?"

"_Tell him to access the computer on the station from here and reroute the sensors so you can open the doors."_

"She says use this computer to access our computer and reroute sensors and open the doors."

"I think I can access the computer, but after that I don't have a clue what to do. Do you know how to do that?"

"No, but if T'Pol does she can walk me through it. Access the computer."

"_Okay, darlin what do I need to do."_

"_Go to the science station."_

"_I'm there."_

"_Look at the displays so I can see them."_

"_Fine."_

"_I need you to go the tactical station and look at the wiring and circuits underneath that run it."_

"_Can't I just tell Malcolm what he needs to change?"_

"_You are the one who sees diagrams in your mind. I just look at them when I need to. We need to see it to change it and you need to be able to put it back the way it is when we are done, so remember."_

"_No problem." _His father did not appreciate when the table he took apart, but didn't put the screws he'd removed back, fell with the turkey dinner on it.So he'd learned young to always put things back the way you found them.

"_Okay, you need to be back at the science station. Ask Malcolm to tell you what the first line of the readout from the stations computer is and turn the top left dial until it matches that."_

"_Done."_

"_Now match the readout on the bottom middle to the next one from Malcolm."_

"_Done."_

"_Visualize the circuits under his station." _Trip pulled the diagram up in his mind.

"_Tell Malcolm to remove the second circuit from the right and replace it with the sixth circuit on the left, then put the blue colored circuit at the bottom in the empty sixth circuit on the left slot and put the remaining circuit in the one on the bottom."_

"_He says he's done."_

"_Now you must switch the same circuits under the science station. Do you remember what they are?"_

"_Yeah, 6th left to 2nd right and blue bottom to 6th left and 2nd right to blue bottom."_

"_Yes. Now, Malcolm has access to all the stations commands."_

"_T_hanks _darlin."_

"T'Pol says you now have access to all station commands, so you can shot them down from here or use the stations cannons."

They destroyed the devices from the cargo bay and the launched the one in the torpedo launcher. Two Andorians volunteered to wear protective earplugs with their EV suits to remove the four remaining devices on the outside of the station. They were still affected by the sound being emitted, but the gear slowed the effects and their antennae helped them keep their balance until the devices were removed. Trip and Malcolm convinced the Coalition to send them more people for a month to get the station and the ship operational, while they searched to find what Silik really did to the station.

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, T'Pol where's Trip?"

"He been working with the engineers since 06:00 to complete our living quarters."

"We should be all moved in today. Hoshi is having our belongings moved from the Tal'Kyr and the cargo bay shortly."

"Malcolm, this is Thompson. The last of the ships are gone. There are no visitors left on the station."

"Thanks Thompson. Work on the self-defense training and weapons certification for the entire staff."

Malcolm consulted his padd. "Well, we're officially on our own. 256 permanent residents on Silmarils for the next year, as of today."

"Soon to be 257. Sushman in Languages is 5 months pregnant." Trip came in sipping tea and eating his breakfast. "Our quarters are finished. The crews are moving everything from storage and the docking port right now." With a slight hint of mischief he told T'Pol. "Dinner will be delivered there later, so we can unpack."

T'Pol smiled through the bond. She would never admit it, but she had been looking forward to this day, as much for herself as for Trip. He wanted a kitchen and a living area, she wanted the bedroom. The shuttlepod had served its purpose, but it was wall to wall bed, with no windows and only one small door. They had decorated their new bedroom together, but T'Pol asked Trip to design and decorate the rest himself.

TnTnTnT

T'Pol entered their quarters and heard Trip in the shower. She had not seen any of his plans. Not because he wouldn't show them to her, but because it was not of concern to her. She wanted a home with Trip, but had no desire to make it this way or that. He had been happy doing this for them and she was comfortable letting him do it.

Her family crest had been placed on the wall directly in front of her, as she stood just inside the door. Below it there was a mantle with pictures of their family. Both of her parents were there. She did not have these pictures, so she did not where her mate had gotten them. His parents, Lizzie, Alex, and Joseph were there alongside a picture of them at their Vulcan ceremony. A picture of Malcolm and Hoshi at their own wedding, was also there.

There was a couch that Trip must have designed because it curved around on both ends and one end was wide enough for both of them to lay together. She sat down there and looked up to saw why this end was designed this way. There was a large screen up on the wall. It appeared to be a vid screen, as well as, a computer screen where they could watch movies.

What would have been a dining room had a pool table and a round table where their chess game was sitting with several entertainment items. The back wall was a large window and the side wall was covered with pictures. Trip scuba diving, his friends, and more family, Their time aboard Enterprise and the people they had met and befriended. As she looked at his Frankenstein figure and other items he had placed on a shelf there, the smell of dinner wafted in from the kitchen.

She continued her tour. Stools had been placed against the half wall between the living area and kitchen. As she looked around she knew he had designed the kitchen so he could cook there. Before she could walk to the table at the other end of the room to see what he had for dinner, Trip wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think?"

"There is nothing to unpack, you have done it all."

"No, I didn't. Your personal boxes are in the bedroom. I left them for you. I wouldn't feel right going through your stuff like that."

"Thank you."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"That's all you've got to say?"

"No." She said as she turned, gave him a passionate kiss while sending all her love for him through the bond. "Can dinner wait?" she asked. Not waiting for his answer she took his hand and lead him to toward their bedroom. T'Pol backed him up gently until the back of his knees touched the bed. Her hand came up to his chest and sent him down onto his back. Placing his hands underneath him. She simply said. "Leave them there. You are not to touch me."

She bent down and kissed him long and slow. Warm and sensuous. Sensations began to radiate out as she moved her kisses down his body. Her fingers were everywhere and nowhere touching every sensitive area. Trip sent all the sensations and emotions back through the bond. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly with heavy breaths and his heart beat wildly as she nibbled at his ear while breathing softly into it. His eyes were closed as he let himself drift with sensations. Her kisses were soft and continuous, shivers ran through his body, and he began to gasp for air.

Just when he was about to burn up she stopped, whispered, "Do not move," as he felt the air hit his bare skin as she stood over him. She removed his pajama bottoms, and then began to slowly remove her own clothing, while locking her eyes on him. Then she was kissing him again. Long deep passionate kisses. She slid her hand under his neck and found that spot that sent waves of sensations across his shoulders, up the back of his head, and down his spine all at the same time. Her body made full contact with his and it was as if she melted into him and there was nothing else but T'Pol and the burning desire between them.

TnTnTnT

Trip came into the dining hall during the peak lunch hour and announced. "We have the coordinates for where we are going. It seems there is a black hole on one side of us and a large nebula on another side. There is also an uninhabited planet nearby. We pass by it on the way and we've been asked to stop by and report on what we find."

He pulled out his communicator. "Hershey this is Trip. I'm sending you coordinates. Get us headed in that direction, Warp 1."

"Yes, sir."

Then he commed the Tal'Kyr. "Vargus, this is Trip. Our new coordinates are on the way. Match our speed."

"Yes, sir."

One sustained, loud cheer could be heard throughout the station.

They approached the planet Otellar, which Trip had agreed to visit on the way to their destination. The station kept on their course to the coordinates, while Aragorn stayed in orbit above the planet. Trip and Malcolm took four security personnel to the surface.

They found caves with walkways between them. These caves had once been occupied, but not for a very long time. Upon exiting one of the caves, Trip started walking down a walkway to the right. Suddenly it was completely dark. He stopped, afraid to move for fear he'd drop down a hole or walk into a wall.

"Malcolm, Ker are you here?" He tried to look around, but could see nothing. "Hello, is anybody else here?"

"_T'Pol" ... "T'Pol." _When she didn'tanswer he began _y_elling through the bond _"T'POL__**"**_

"_Trip, I am here."_

"_Sorry I yelled, but it's little creepy here at the moment. I'm in total darkness and Mal and Ker aren't here, at least I can't see them."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_We were checking walkways between the caves and I went down one and suddenly it was dark."_

"_Were the others with you?"_

"_Yes. Malcolm and Ker were about five feet behind me."_

"_Markus and Thompson were not with you?"_

"_No, we left them with the shuttlepod."_

"_You are no longer on sensors, but the shuttlepod is."_

This warm slimy something began to run down from the top of Trip's head._ "Oh, what the hell is that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Something slimy just dropped on my head and I'm covered in it."_

"_I can feel it. It is warm."_

"_I think I'm glad I can't see it. Uninhabited means no life, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, looks like the Vulcan database is wrong again. I can hear noise."_

"_What kind of noise?"_

"_Listen."_

"_It's sounds like an animal of some sort."_

"_Oh, thanks just what I want to hear. Warm, dark, place with critters."_

"_The sensors have located you 165 km from where the shuttlepod landed."_

"_We definitely didn't walk that far. There would have been an energy surge if any transporters were used. Are you seeing Malcolm or Ker?"_

"_Yes, they are within the same area as you. A few feet apart, but in separate places."_

"_Okay. Is it possible that this noise is something or someone trying to communicate? There's a pattern."_

"_If it is you have no way to translate. Hoshi would need to hear it to get the universal translator to attempt to interpret the sounds."_

"_If I can't translate their language maybe they can translate mine if I talk out loud."_

"_That is logical, but they may think your unwell if you talk to yourself." _Trip sat down and started to talk to the air and through the bond.

"_My options are limited here. I can't see and there's no way out." _After a minute, he asked_. "Can you find me using our bond?"_

"_Yes, I would need to come to the planet to locate you."_

"_That's not a good idea. Stay where you are."_

"_I will do as you ask, for now."_

"_T'Pol, it does us no good for you to end up in a dark room down here."_

"_This planet seems to have two hemispheres. One was a desert and the other was frozen."_

"_So what is it now?"_

"_It is all barren. No plant life, no wildlife, no people, just rocks, dirt, and small bodies of water."_

"_I'm starting to get cold. This slimy stuff is getting harder."_

"_Do you have your tricorder and communicator?"_

Trip checked his pockets. _"Yeah."_

"_Open them up; the illumination from the screens may help you see."_

He did as she asked. Moving around in a circle all Trip saw were walls. _"It's a room in the caves, but I can't see a door."_

"_Are the floor and the ceiling solid?"_

While moving the light around. _"The floor is, but the ceiling isn't. There's open space behind me, but no way to get up there, the walls are smooth."_

"_Can you try...?"_

"_Shhh someone's coming."_

"_Why are you asking me to be quiet, you are the only one talking."_

"_Sorry, I'll stop talking. I hear something. I think it's coming through the ceiling."_

"_Be careful, "T'hy'la."_

"_I will."_

TnTnTnT

"Trip, is that you?" Trip moved his tricorder toward the ceiling and there was Malcolm sliding down from the ceiling.

"Malcolm?"

He was gone. Trip tried to open his eyes, but the light and heat were too strong. It burned his skin and stung his eyes. He was strapped to a table and something was poking at his body."

"T'hy'la"

Male voice definitely not his wife. "You're not T'Pol, so who are you?"

"You are T'hy'la?"

"No, I'm Trip. Who are you?"

T'Pol heard Trip speaking_. "To whom are you speaking?" _

"_I don't know yet. They must have heard me talking to you. He thinks T'hy'la is my name."_

"Trip, not the designation T'Pol called you by."

"It's hard to explain. My name is Trip. I still don't know yours."

"I am called Micar."

"Micar, nice to meet you. Could you turn down the lights? I can't see and it's painful."

"Lights?"

"They are too bright and hurt my eyes and it is too hot in here."

The lights got dimmer. "Is that bet...ter?"

Trip opened his eyes to a room with what looked like benches built into the walls and him on a table in the center of it. "Yes, thank you. Where am I and what is that contraption that keeps jabbing me?"

"You are in our caves. We have lived here for many years now. You are being tested."

"We thought there was no one on this planet. If we had known we would have asked permission to come."

"We had to protect what is left of our people here or we would all die, so we now live here."

"Are my friends alright?"

"They are also to be tested, but they have not been harmed."

"We mean you no harm. Where are you and why are we here?"

"I am in another room. We need assistance to correct the errors we made that destroyed our planet and forced us to live in these caves."

"You could have tried asking."

"We cannot just ask. Our current state of being makes people fear us."

"You're talking to me now. Can I see you?"

"Yes, but I prefer that you not."

"So, what kind of assistance do you need from us?"

"We need to make our bodies complete again. We were changed when our atmosphere became toxic and now we need to find a compatible species to get genetic material to introduce into our own, so our bodies are whole again."

Trip became angry. He pushed himself up against the restraints and screamed. "Let me out of here, now. I want absolutely nothing to do with genetic manipulation of any kind. Let me go."

"Your specimens tell us that your species cannot help us, so no genetic material will be used."

"Then let me go, now. You have no right to do this." as he continued to strain against the restraints.

"_Trip anger serves no purpose right now."_

"_They have my DNA and there's no way I'm letting them use it."_

"_You must stop."_

"_I can't darlin, I can't let it happen again." _All _t_he anger, fear, and frustration he had felt about what had happened with Sim, Elizabeth and Terra Prime came flooding back. He tried to stop the tears, but failed.

"_Breathe T'hy'la. You must breathe. We will not let it happen again. Listen to my heartbeat and breathe."_

"_T'Pol, I'm sorry darlin." _

"_Do not worry about me. Just breathe and clear your mind." _The emotions receded somewhat. He could feel T'Pol pulling them away from him.

"_You shouldn't have to suffer through all this again." _He took a deep breath, let her take it all, and felt her control begin to strengthen his.

"What is wrong? Are you ill; is there something we need to do to help you?" Micar asked.

Trip opened his eyes and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. They must be able to see him, but there were no openings that were visible. "Just let us go," he said with the fight he still felt in his body.

"We cannot. There are those here who wish to use you to get what we need. There are others nearby who wish to keep you here so no one finds us. They wish to remain as we are."

"So you're at war with these other groups?"

"Yes and no. We will not harm each other, but we cannot let you go or you may be killed by them."

"Are the men we left at our shuttlepod safe?"

"I do not sense them, so they are outside the caves we can control, but they may be in danger from others..."

"You don't know?"

"Others among us are in different locations and may have been able to extend their control beyond the caves."

If the shuttlepod is outside their control then they might still be able to find us. "D_arlin, can you contact the shuttlepod?'_

"_Yes, we have already spoken to them."_

"_Then more security can transport down to them?:_

"_Yes. You have a plan?"_

"_Not really, I'm still working on it. Transport two teams of security down with whatever weapons they feel are needed."_

"_They are already there."_

"_Whatever we do make sure my DNA does not stay on this planet. No one is playing God with part of me again."_

TnTnTnT

Trip turned his attention back to the voice. "Micar, we have to get out of here? We don't want to be part of your fight."

"The people here have no objection, but as I said you may be killed by others."

"We want to try to get back to our shuttlepod. Can you help us?"

"You can try, but we cannot help you."

"Can I speak to my friends that are here?"

"I can have them brought to this room."

"Would you do that, please?"

Malcolm and Ker materialized in front of Trip. "Hey guys. Nice to see you."

"Where are we?" Malcolm demanded as he removed Trip's restraints.

'We have managed to get ourselves in the middle of a disagreement between ..." Trip started to sit up then stopped about halfway up resting on his elbows. "Micar, what do we call your people?"

"We are the Otellerans." Malcolm and Ker began scanning the room to locate the voice...

"We're in the middle of the Otellerans disagreement about the future of their planet and people."

Malcolm shook his head. "Why is it when everything looks like there is nothing to worry about. It's exactly when I need to worry about it most?"

"We need to figure out how we can get out of here. Security at the shuttlepod will need somebody to help them figure this out."

Malcolm pulled out his communicator and held it up. "I haven't..." He stopped. T'Pol. Trip was talking to T'Pol and he had security sent to the shuttlepod. "Do we know what we're going to do?"

"Not yet. It all depends on what Micar here can tell us and what he's willing to help us with."

"What do you need from me?"

"First, I need you to tell me what happened to your planet?"

"We are a very technical people. Advancement of our sciences and technology was rapid. Our population grew and few cared about what the effects would be. Our atmosphere began to change and two groups formed, that tried to warn our people of what we were doing, but our rulers ignored them and encouraged further growth in all areas. There was a chain reaction of events that once started could not be stopped. One side of our planet was frozen and the life there adapted. The other side was hot and dry, but we adapted. In between these was a large area of water and plant life that sustained us all. As you have seen it has all been destroyed."

While Micar talked a large glob of slime fell from the ceiling. They all tried wiping it off. "What is this stuff?' Trip asked as he saw Ker's eyes get bigger. He walked closer to him. "Ker, are you all right?"

"No, I can feel heartbeats that are not mine. They are near here. It's like I am touching them."

"Micar, what is this stuff you just covered us with?"

"It is the substance that keeps us alive. It is protecting you from the cold and any harmful effects this environment may have on your skin."

"Is it somehow transmitting from you to Ker?"

"If Ker is sensitive to others it might. Most of us have developed empathic powers and he is now closer to us. Do you not feel the same as Ker? You have someone else in your mind. This T'Pol you speak to. Is she real?

Trip wasn't sure what to say. Soval kept telling him Humans had a bad habit of telling every species they met everything about themselves and had tried to impress upon Trip the need for restraint. "How would you know of anything in my mind?"

"You were speaking to her when you were alone before. I can sense her in your mind and I can hear words when the emotions are strong."

"So all you heard is her call me T'hy'la?"

"Yes, and I thought that was your name."

"She is very real, but I do not like to discuss her with anyone." He didn't want to give Micar information about Aragorn or T'Pol if he could avoid it.

"You care about her very much and wish to keep her safe. She is very worried about you. I understand."

Trip told himself he couldn't think about that right now. "Where are the groups who you think might harm us?

"They are in caves farther north. I can tell you little about them, except they are made of up some of our best scientists."

"Great, the brains are on the other side. Can you get my friends here back to where you took us?"

"I can do that, but why?"

"I need to talk to you before we go and they need to be there to plan a way to get us out of here."

"I will do that if you wish."

Trip put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Mal, go do what you do to get us out of here. I'll be there after Micar and I talk."

"I don't like leaving you here and what about security?"

"I'll be fine. He hasn't hurt us and I don't think he will. Security will be aware. Go, we have a couple of things to talk about." With that, Malcolm and Ker disappeared.

TnTnTnT

Trip considered what he wanted to do. "First, Micar can you get me genetic material from your species that I can take with me."

"Why?"

"We have doctors and scientists who might be able to help you if they had your DNA to work with."

"Would they do this?" Micar asked clearly interested.

"I know some who would. You also need help with your planet and there are species out there that have ways to recreate an atmosphere and an environment for life on planets. They may not be able to do exactly what you need, but they may be able to get you headed in the right direction. It's up to you."

"There are two samples you will need. You could take some of mine and another, but we have no way to get it to you."

Trip's expression was one of confusion. "Can't you just use your transporter and send it to me?"

"No, we are enclosed in containers made of a material our scientists invented and we control our world through our technology and our minds."

"If I come to where you are can I get what I need?"

"Yes, but as I said before we do not allow others to see us."

"Because it makes them afraid?"

"Yes, that is part of it. We are also ashamed of what we are. What we allowed to happen to us."

How scary could they be Trip wondered. "I understand that, but if you don't let me see you I can't help you. "

"Let me speak with my people. I will be back."

"You need to tell them that I want your word that you will never take genetic material from any other species, again."

Trip sat on the bench and leaned back against the wall. Could they really be helped? He thought so, but that would mean others coming here. What about their disagreements? Could he trust them?

"_Trip."_

"_Hey darlin I should be out of here soon."_

"_Enterprise is on its way to our conference."_

"_Great. When are they due to arrive?"_

"_Tomorrow. They do not know who they are to meet. Starfleet did not inform them."_

"_It'll be a nice surprise for most of them I hope." _He was sensing something was not right. She had shields up and that meant there was something she didn't want him to know. _"You're trying to distract me, T'Pol. Where are you?"_

"_Where I should be." _

Trip concentrated on where she was_. "Dammit T'Pol you're on this planet."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_I really have to figure out how to keep you from doing this. I asked you to stay on the ship, didn't I?"_

"_I said I would do as you ask for now. It was no longer logical to do so, when I need to protect my mate."_

He was angry and sent that through the bond, but he couldn't keep it up. _"Logic has nothing to do with it, so stop even trying to convince me with that. Wanting to protect me, I can understand. I feel the same about you, but I count on you being the unemotional or at least less emotional one of this partnership."_

"_We can discuss this later. Where are Malcolm and Ker?"_

"_They are back where we were before we were taken, waiting for me. And we will discuss this later."_

"_They wanted to take your DNA and use it without your permission and now you want to help them?"_

"_If they'll let me. If we help them they won't have to take anything from anybody else and I want my DNA back."_

"_This is one of those illogical decisions that I do not understand, but I will not argue with you about it."_

"_Thanks. I don't always understand my choices either, but I'm gonna do it anyway."_

TnTnTnT

Micar returned. "Trip."

"Yeah, Micar, what did they decide?"

"They said yes. I can transport you here. You will need to find something to carry the samples in."

"They agreed to stop the genetic testing?"

"Yes, if you are willing to help us. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Trip materialized in a large room full of clear rectangular containers connected by wiring to what Trip assumed was a computer.

He looked around to see if he could find what he needed for the samples and then began walking around until he found several small containers laying on a shelf. He grabbed two of them. "Now what?"

"Walk back to the middle aisle and then go to your left." Trip began to walk down the row of containers. "Now go to your right and I am nearest the computer on the right."

When he got to the container, he looked up for the first time. There was a liquid, the slimy substance he had been covered with earlier, and he could make out organs and a general shape to what Micar's body would be. And then he saw what he knew had to be his brain.

"I can see why you would think people would be afraid of you. You need some skin. You are humanoid?"

"Smaller than you, but yes. You are not afraid?"

"Honestly a few years ago I would have been, but not anymore. You wouldn't believe how many truly scary people are out here." Trip walked around the container. "So how do I get the samples from you?"

"There is a tube at the bottom of this container. Loosen the connection and let some of the liquid run into your container then reconnect the tube."

Trip found the connection, loosened it, got the sample he needed, and reconnected the tube. He slipped the first sample into his pocket and went to the container Micar directed him to and as he gathered the sample. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I am Navaron."

"Nice to meet you Navaron. I'm Trip. If Micar is from the hot side of your planet, you must be from the frozen side?"

"Yes, our skin and our organs developed very differently." Trip reconnected the hose on Navaron's container.

"You do understand that if the scientists and doctors are able to help they will need to come here?"

Micar responded. "We understand and will work to make it safe for them to come. Will they be able to assist us in extending our shielding out into our atmosphere to keep others away?"

Trip knew they would have to do that. The presence of the station would bring unwanted visitors to this planet and make them vulnerable to attack. "We will do that as soon as we can. Can you really prevent the dissidents here from stopping you?"

"With assistance we can. If others come to help, they need to come from the other side and to the place we took you. Tell them to ask for Micar and Navaron, so we know you have sent them."

"Before I leave I want the specimens you took from me."

"They are useless, they will be destroyed."

"I want them destroyed now. I've had a couple of bad experiences with people using my genetic material and I want to avoid it in the future."

"It is in the machine directly behind the computer to your left. Take it with you or destroy it."

Trip walked to the machine and removed several vials. "This is all of it?" Holding them up.

"Yes, the machine that extracted it was disinfected, as soon as, the samples were taken and you have all of them."

Trip began reading labels on bottles. He had no idea what most of them contained. "How do I destroy this?"

"_Trip the bottle with the orange label is the chemical to use or put them on the work area under the UV light, right in front of you, and turn the intensity to 350 nm."_

"_Thanks darlin."_

"Use the disinfectant in the bottle on the shelf above you with the orange label." Micar answered.

Trip put the vials under the UV light and turned up the intensity then dropped the vials in a larger container and dumped the disinfectant into it.

"I'm done, thanks. I will see what I can do for you and when we have some answers for you we'll be in touch. Can you send me to where my friends are now?"

TnTnTnT

Malcolm was at the entrance to the caves, weapon drawn. "I was starting to worry about you. Took care of what you needed to?"

"Yeah. Any sign of trouble out there?" Trip looked around outside.

"Nothing I can see, but it doesn't mean it's not out there. Where is your phaser?"

Trip pulled it out of his pocket. "It's right here. But if they are going to fire at us my 50% isn't going to be much use."

"You just hit your 50% and we'll take care of the rest. Keep your head down." Malcolm looked out one last time.

"Ker are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go." Malcolm took off first with Trip behind him and Ker bringing up the rear. They ran in the direction of their shuttle.

They had gone several hundred feet when weapons began firing. Trip started looking for cover, but saw nothing, but flat dirt in the direction he needed to run. Malcolm had turned towards the weapons fire and began firing back. Ker ran past Trip and hit the ground and started firing also.

"Trip just keep running we'll cover you." Malcolm yelled.

Trip kept running keeping as low to the ground as he could. He heard "down" about the same time he hit the ground and felt a stabbing pain in the back of his leg. He tried to reach for his injured leg, but realized T'Pol was on top of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you from getting shot in the back." T'Pol replied as she rolled off him and began firing.

"Let's get out of here. One of us shot is enough." Trip said as he tried to stand up and run. The pain shot through his leg as T'Pol lifted him over her shoulder and ran.

"Put me down. I can run on my own."

"No, I will not. We are almost there."

"Almost where? We aren't to the shuttlepod yet" Trip lifted his head up and took in the area. "In fact we're going in the wrong direction."

"The shuttlepod is gone. We can transport back to Aragorn when we have gone 74.6 feet in this direction. They are scanning for our bio-signs now."

"Did you tell Malcolm and Ker?

T'Pol turned her head slightly to her right, then her left. "Malcolm is 12 feet back to our right and Ker is 15 feet back to our left." She stopped and lowered Trip gently to the ground.

"Where are the security teams I asked for?" He could feel through the bond that she was hesitant to tell him.

"They are waiting for us near where the shuttlepod was. Taking them with me was not necessary and would have only gotten more people injured. I will have them transported as soon as we are safe."

"T'Pol their job is to keep you safe and how are they supposed to do that if you leave them behind? We are going to discuss this. I let Malcolm do whatever he wants to protect me then you are going to do the same. If not for yourself than for me."

"We cannot discuss it now." The transporter found them.

Trip looked up and realized he was sitting on the floor of sickbay on Aragorn. The doctor came over. "Hey Getty. Seems I'm in need of your services."

"This isn't the start of a new streak, I hope."

"I haven't been in sickbay since last month."

"I've seen your medical history. You've spent more time in sickbay than all these people put together. This is your maiden voyage and look what happens." The doctor stated as he cut away the leg of Trip's pants.

"This is what happens when I agree to do favors for people. So how bad is it?"

"Both the lateral and medial gastrocnemius have been partially severed. It will take weeks for it to fully heal and you will need to stay off of it."

The medics lifted Trip up and into a bio-bed. "I have meetings I can't be laid up for weeks."

"I am aware of your meetings. You will need to be on crutches for some time."

"Some time what does that mean?" Trip asked with a tinge of frustration.

"I don't know. This bond you two have defies the explanation of a mere human doctor and seems to do things at its own pace, so my best guess would be a week or two."

"Fine, do what you need to do." Getty cleaned the wound and used one of his instruments on it, then wrapped the leg.

Trip pulled the samples he'd brought back out of his pockets. "Doc, I need you to store this DNA somewhere safe."

"Can I ask where it came from?"

"Sure, but I'm not gonna tell you right now. Just store it safely for me."

Getty reached for the samples. "I'll take care of it."

TnTnTnT

Enterprise arrived. The communications officer had contacted Silmarils for permission to dock their shuttlepod. Malcolm ran his staff through their new security protocols and joined Trip, T'Pol, and Hoshi at the shuttlebay to greet their first arrivals.

Admiral Ramirez and Captain Archer stepped out. Archer saw the four of them. Totally bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Trip smiled. "This is our new home."

"I should have known you didn't just go into seclusion somewhere. This is why you left Enterprise?"

"No, this came after we decided to leave." Trip answered.

"So the Coalition put you in charge here?"

"T'Pol and I own this station and Aragorn. The Coalition has no authority here."

"So what are these meetings about then?" The others on the shuttle joined them. Hess was the only one Trip recognized.

"Negotiations for services. We'll explain that later."

"Well, I think you know everyone. Admiral Ramirez informed me he was well acquainted with the personnel here." Archer noticed that no one had on a uniform. The security staff had on vest that said security on the sleeve and everyone had on name tags with what he assumed was their job title on it, but they all had on regular clothes.

"Admiral, would you like to join us on a tour of Silmarils and Aragorn?" T'Pol asked him.

"No, that is not necessary. If someone could show me the area where we will be meeting, that is all I need."

Hoshi stepped forward. "I am Hoshi Reed, if you will follow me my staff would be happy to show you whatever you wish to see." A security officer from Enterprise and one of Malcolm's followed as they left.

"Hess would you like to join T'Pol and I while we give the Captain a tour of the station and our ship?"

"Sure, but now that you're not a Commander anymore what do I call you?"

"I prefer Trip, but I also answer to Tucker, Mr. Tucker, and sir. Take your pick."

"Then Trip I'd really like join you." Hess smiled.

Archer took hold of one of Trip's crutches. "Sure you want to be walking around with these?"

"I'm fine. It's all healed, just doesn't want to let me stretch it yet and the Doc refuses to give me pain medication, so I have to use these."

They arrived in engineering. Hess walked around and fired questions at Trip and the personnel about the design of the warp core and the narcellas. Trip explained that the engine was capable of warp 5.3, but the station would only hold up to 3-3.5 and the engines main purpose was to power the station."

Hess looked at the bulkheads and structure around her. "This used to be a Starfleet ship and where are the main power conduits?"

Trip pointed to a door. "They're in there. Don't touch the door. The room has a very powerful force field around it."

"Must have some pretty important secrets in there, huh?"

"Some technology we agreed not to share and protection for our most vital systems. We have the same setup on Aragorn."

That caught Archer's interest. "So tell me about this ship of yours."

"That is the next stop." T'Pol told them.

When they entered the engine room on Aragorn Trip became excited and began rattling off information. They'd topped out at warp 7.3 and he was sure they could get more. The warp core was larger and the narcellas were at a different angle. The warp field could be extended around the station if necessary or they could just tow it. He talked about the improvements to the photon torpedoes, phase cannons, and spatial torpedoes, which they could now launch automatically and would also be using as mines to protect the station. Hess asked many more questions and he told her that some of the upgrades were available for Enterprise, but some would not be possible on an NX class starship. T'Pol told her she would forward any information they had directly to Hess before Enterprise left.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for lunch and I need to get off these crutches. Malcolm and Hoshi are going to meet us in the Commons."

T'Pol started to leave. "I will be there shortly. There are matters I must attend to before lunch." She reached out and touched Trips fingers as she left.

Hess and Archer watched the contact between the two. "The Commons?" Archer questioned.

"Yeah, it's what everybody calls the common area. There are places to relax, eat, drink, listen to music, and shop. There is still space available, but we have something for everybody. I would recommend you avoid the Tellarites cafe, if you ever want to be able to eat again. They have some rather nasty dishes. Also be sure to ask about any alcoholic beverages before you drink them. There are several I hear that will put you under with one or two sips."

Malcolm and Hoshi were seated at the Andorian Cafe.

"Do they serve food here we can eat, Mal?" Trip glanced at the buffet.

"I've been told the chefs all cook down here and most places are serving a selection of food that everyone can eat."

Malcolm was interrupted. "Nice to see you Mr. And Mrs. Reed."

Everybody turned to see who greeted the Reeds.

"Hey Keval, how's it going?"

"Great, sir. I really like it here."

"Glad to hear it. Please call us Malcolm and Hoshi."

"I'll try to remember. Your server will be right over. Enjoy your lunch." Keval walked away.

Trip was astonished. "You fired him?"

"No, we mutually decided he wasn't cut out for security and Hoshi spent several hours talking with him and he opened this place up."

Hoshi added. "He just needed to figure out what he really enjoyed. He likes working with people and his management skills fit here better."

There was an argument in the corridor. Malcolm had been observing the disruption, but Trip got up and hobbled out on one crutch. A Tellarite and Andorian were arguing, holding their chest out, and advancing toward each other when Trip stepped between them.

He dropped his crutch and put his hands up to stop them, but hadn't made contact with either of them. "This is not the place for this. Fighting is not ..."

The Tellarite grabbed Trip's throat and just as he started to push at him the young man was lifted off the floor and against the wall behind them. "You will not harm my mate." was all T'Pol said as she held him there. Trip backed away, but began trying to get T'Pol to let him go.

"_Darlin you need to put him down before someone gets hurt." _She was in full protective mode and not responding.

"_T'Pol put him down. Put him down now." _Trying to put some authority behind his thoughts.

"_He should not have touched you."_

"_I'm sure he knows that now, so put him down. I'm fine I'm going to go sit down." _Trip picked up his crutch and moved toward their table. "_Put him down and come join me, please."_

T'Pol lowered him to the floor, released his shirt and went to sit with Trip and the others. Security arrived and talked to Malcolm before they escorted the two away from the area.

"Are you alright darlin?' Trip whispered in her ear as he touched T'Pol's fingers. He knew she wasn't because all her shields were up.

"I am sorry."

"If you're sorry you are blocking me out then fine, but if you're apologizing for anything else I don't accept."

"You are angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. Why would I be angry. I actually think it's quite the turn-on that my wife cares enough to protect me."

"I lost control and embarrassed you."

"No you didn't." He could see she was embarrassed for herself and him. "I'm serious, if most of the guys here were honest and not just being macho they'd admit they would feel the same if their wife or girlfriend did that."

"I do not wish to discuss this in public."

"I wouldn't be discussing it like this if you would put your shields down."

Malcolm sat down. "Will you two stop. It's no big deal. Trip just needs to think before he acts."

T'Pol wasn't going to relax. For some time and Trip knew it. "T'Pol why don't you go meditate. You're not going to be able to do anything until you do."

"I will be at home." T'Pol stood up and left.

Hoshi was concerned. "Is she going to be okay?"

Trip let out a frustrated sigh. "She'll be fine in a couple of hours. She thinks I'm upset and won't believe I'm not."

Archer studied Trip. "You aren't upset at what she just did?"

"Hell no. Jon, she's a Vulcan and that's part of who she is. She's my bondmate and the number one thing for both of us is to care for and protect our mate. Besides I think it's hot that my wife can kick somebody's ass to protect me."

Malcolm laughed. "He has a point. I wouldn't object if Hoshi defended me like that and given the right weapons she probably would."

"You're both crazy." Archer said.

Malcolm had his eyes on his wife. "No, I think we're both very lucky. Now let's have lunch," he said as he picked up the menu and waved the server over.

After lunch Jon and Trip walked to his living quarters. Trip knew T'Pol hadn't finished meditating yet, so he showed Jon around and explained as much as he could about how the station had come about and their future.

When he felt that T'Pol was no longer meditating he opened the door. "T'Pol, Jon is with me can we come down."

"Yes." Trip knew she had some of her control back, but she still had shields up.

Jon looked around the room fascinated by the gardens. "Did you do all this T'Pol?"

"No, these were my mother's gardens. Trip had them brought here."

As Jon sat on one of the cushions. "There's a garden just like this is the Science Lab. Why did you leave it there?"

"It is a miniature of the garden outside our house on Vulcan and there was no place for it when we left."

"Would you like it now? I can have it brought here."

"No. Trip has given me a piece of my mother here, so let it remain on Enterprise."

"You two have really have built a life here haven't you? The Trip I once knew doesn't exist. Maybe he never did." Archer was surprised. He'd never seen Trip as a husband. Trip was the chief engineer, who fought alongside of his friend.

"Malcolm, Hoshi, T'Pol, and I have become family and very good friends, Jon. The Trip you knew existed, but he changed. I had to or the anger, bitterness, and need for revenge would have consumed me and I wouldn't have been able to love T'Pol the way she needed me to. The way I needed to. I'm sorry that I can't be that friend for you, but there was a choice to be made between that life and this one. This really was the only choice I could make."

"I still don't understand why, but it's what you thought you needed to do, so I'm glad it's working out for you."

Jon would never understand because he didn't want to. Trip tried to remember his friend Jonathon Archer, but he couldn't do it. Somewhere in the Expanse Jon had changed and Trip wasn't sure Jon even realized how much.

"Thanks. We and all the people here are just trying to protect our future."

Jon changed the subject. "Where did all these other people come from? I recognize some of them from military ships we've encountered."

T'Pol considered this for a moment. "They all volunteered to come here. No one is attached to the military, except the Tal'Kyr. They volunteered, but have been assigned to Trip and I by the High Council."

"What happens when the war starts?"

"We will provide repairs and services to whoever needs it. We will negotiate for goods and services and payment for services we provide. We are making it as safe as possible here. There are natural protections on two sides and a few surprises out there for any unwanted guests. We have access to the latest technologies and Repair Two is for research and development. Without governments controlling what we do we can develop the technology to work in all types of ships and situations. Hopefully, we will be able to do our part to help against the Romulans."

"If you can do quick repairs and upgrades to our ships, it will be very helpful. You just have to keep your staff from going after each other. "Do you have many incidents like today?"

Trip understood what Jon meant. He had been concerned about five species living together when they first got to the station. "At first things were tense. Tempers flared and fights broke out often during the first month or so, then everybody got so busy and involved in what they were doing they forgot to dislike each other. We kept them working together and in the dining hall together and they learned to tolerate each other. Now some are even forming friendships and that brings up a whole new set of problems, but ones we can handle we hope. There are disagreements, but when you have this many people living on a space station it's bound to happen."

Trip started up the stairs. "I'm going to head back upstairs. Takes me forever with this leg." When Jon and T'Pol came up he was in the kitchen.

When Trip came out he looked for T'Pol and Jon pointed to the bedroom. "I'll be right back. Then we can go to the Conference room and see how Hoshi is doing."

T'Pol stood at the window staring at nothing. Trip stood beside her. "T'Pol, why are you still upset?"

She didn't respond. "Do you still think I'm angry with you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not angry I never was." Trip tried to sense anything from the bond, but there was nothing.

"I get angry sometimes, but it doesn't last long. I wasn't upset with you. Why won't you believe me?"

"You have never lied to me and I know this. I do not understand these feelings."

Trip moved closer. "Do you think I'm gonna leave or die, or what?"

"I fear you will be gone and I will be alone."

"Darlin, I'm lost here. An irrational, emotional human woman was more than I could deal with and a Vulcan one is really beyond me. Would you let me talk to Phlox about this when we see him or is there someone else we can talk to?"

"We are to repress emotions. Meditate and control them. Perhaps a Vulcan priest or doctor could help, but they are all on Vulcan."

"You have to stop shutting me out. I don't care what you're feeling never shut me out. That's what makes me angry." She let her shields down and Trip could feel her confusion, frustrations, and anger at herself, and her efforts to suppress and understand it all.

Trip turned her towards him. "Darlin, Jon is out there waiting for me. You eat the lunch I left for you in the kitchen, take a bath, do whatever will make you feel better, and I'll be back and we can meditate together." He pulled her into him and held her.

"Go. Take care of the Captain. I will stay here, until you return."

Trip kissed her softly. "I'll be back in two hours, we'll meditate and find some way to get your mind focused on something else for awhile."

TnTnTnT

Trip and T'Pol materialized outside Enterprise's sickbay and there stood four security personnel.

Surprised T'Pol questioned Trip. "Why are they here on Enterprise?"

"Well, whenever I tried to talk to you about your safety and your stunt on Otellar you changed the subject or refused to talk about it. So I decided to take care of the problem myself." Trip smiled and scrunched his shoulders.

"What problem and how did you take care of it yourself?"

"You seem to think you don't need protection, but insist I do. I think you need protection, so now you have protection whenever you leave the station."

"I am to have four security personnel with me?"

"No, only two. The other two are with me. If I'm going to keep you safe then it's only fair that I keep me safe too."

"You thought I would find this arrangement acceptable if you had to do the same?"

"Something like that. Malcolm also insisted I do it."

"I find this unacceptable. You need to tell Malcolm to remove them or I will."

"He can't remove them. It is a non-revocable written directive to security from me. I can't rescind it and I wouldn't even if I could."

"I will not have security follow me around."

"They will be discreet. Their orders are to keep us in visual contact at all times, which means they will be stationed right here outside the doors."

"We will discuss this later."

"Now you want to discuss it. Sorry darlin, but it's too late." Trip could feel her anger and frustration added to the apprehension she already felt about their visit to Phlox.

Dr. Getty materialized and they all entered sickbay and Phlox greeted them. "Hello, Commanders."

"Just Trip and T'Pol now, Doc." He put his hand on the Getty's back. "This is Dr. Getty."

Phlox nodded to the doctor. "Hello." Then turned to Trip and T'Pol. "You two are just full of surprises and secrets. Captain Archer said you wished to see me."

"Yeah, Doc. How much do you know about genetic manipulation?"

Phlox was taken back. "What exactly are you talking about?" After Elizabeth's cloning that was a question he'd never expected from Trip Tucker.

Dr. Getty seemed pleased. "Are you finally going to tell me about these samples I've had in storage?"

Pointing at chairs. "Have a seat we have a lot to talk about." Trip explained about the planet, the people he met there, the testing they had been conducting, the need to rebuild the atmosphere and surface, and the DNA samples he had brought back, and what he hoped they or other scientists they knew could do for the Otellerans.

Phlox was encouraging. "I will take some of the samples for my own research and send samples to colleagues on Denobula. I am confident that we can help these people."

"That's good news Doc. This station will draw attention to their planet and right now they are vulnerable. Dr. Getty we need your expertise and you are one of two doctors out here, so you may need to provide care until they are able to do it themselves."

"I will do what I can. I will be in touch Dr. Phlox. Please contact me when you have anything to report."

"I will keep you updated on any progress we make."

Getty got up. "If there's nothing else I need to get back to the station. We have preparations to make for the guests we have arriving."

"Thanks, Getty. I'll check in with you later." Getty left.

Trip looked to T'Pol. "Doc, there are a couple of personal matters we need to discuss."

"What can I help you with?"

T'Pol started. "As you know I experienced some symptoms of Pon Farr when we were affected by the microbe and would not discuss it with you, but I now need to discuss it?"

"Isn't there a doctor on the Tal'Kyr?"

Trip laughed. "Vulcans don't discuss this even with each other, but if you can't help I'll talk to him."

"What do you want to know?"

T'Pol took a deep breath. "We need to know how we will know it has begun, how it will affect Trip, how to keep him from being injured, and if we will be able to have a child."

T'Pol was nervous. She and Trip both tended to talk without taking a breath when they were nervous. "Well, I'll try to answer your questions. I'm not sure I know much more than you do." Phlox grabbed a padd and looked up some information.

"When your cycle begins you will become possessive and protective of Trip and eventually the drive to mate will become the only thing on your mind. A Vulcan male would also display these symptoms. Your bond is very strong and I suspect you will have these symptoms also Trip."

Trip interrupted. "So I will have the same drive to mate that T'Pol had with the microbe?"

"Yes, I believe so. You will need to be in excellent physical shape, which you already are. When the time comes you may want to consider asking Dr. Getty to give T'Pol mild sedatives to keep her from overpowering you, until the blood fever passes. As for conceiving a child, I told you that it would be possible. There are hormone treatments that T'Pol can take, for two to three weeks before, to make it more likely she'll conceive a child. I know waiting another seven years would be difficult?"

"Are the treatments safe? Trip asked.

"Yes, they may cause mood swings, but with the Pon Farr you probably wouldn't even notice."

"Can you give any information you have to Getty for us?"

"Yes, I will. You know I am always available to assist him or you in any way I can."

"Thanks. Doc. There's another problem we could use some advice on."

"I'll do my best."

"T'Pol has this fear that I am going to leave her and she'll be alone. She has tried to control it through meditation and talking to me, but nothing helps. I don't know what to do to help her and since Vulcans aren't supposed to have emotions we have no one to ask for help."

Phlox turned to T'Pol whose posture had become more rigid than normal. "You are bondmates T'Pol you know he's not going anywhere, he can't?"

"I know this and he wouldn't leave me even without the bond, but I cannot make these feelings go away."

"Do you know when this started?"

T'Pol had begun pacing with her hands grasped tightly behind her back. "I felt it at times before we decided to accept our bond after my mother's death. I thought it was because we were fighting the bond."

Trip watched T'Pol pacing for several minutes as she became more and more agitated. "Darlin, can you come sit on the bed here and relax. It's okay." He looked at Phlox. "She had a difficult time discussing this stuff with me, so talking to you is really hard for her."

A sympathetic Phlox tried to ease her fears. "T'Pol, as you know I do not like discussing such personal matters about myself either, but there are times when it is necessary. What we discuss here will go no further. I only wish to help. Now can you tell me what brings these feelings to the surface?"

"No. It can be when Trip is angry at me or when I just think he is. It can be for no reason at all. There is no rational reason for feeling this way."

"There is always a reason and whether it is rational or not is irrelevant. In your case, it is possible that you are reacting to several losses."

"I do not understand." T'Pol stopped pacing.

"You lost your father as a child. You lost a son shortly after you found him. Then you lost a daughter with whom you bonded. Your mother died in your arms and your husband Koss divorced you. Also you denied your bonded mate for a year or two. These last losses occurred in a relatively short time span. I'm surprised either of you have come through all of this as healthy as you are."

Trip looked relieved. "So you think that maybe because she lost so much it's made her think she's going to lose me too."

"In a way, yes. There is not much thinking involved. She has had a connection to an adult since before she was born. Until you two accepted your bond T'Pol was alone for the first time in her life when her mother died. While I can't understand what it is like to be bonded to another person, I can imagine that it would be devastating to lose it or even think you will."

"So what do we do Doc? I'll do whatever I need to I just need to know what to do."

Phlox looked straight into T'Pol's eyes. "T'Pol you can't bury this. I would normally recommend you talk to a doctor, but for you that would only add to your stress. The best thing you can do is recognize why you feel this way and talk to your husband. He understands you in ways no one else ever will."

Somewhat more relaxed T'Pol stated. "This is what I have been trying to do, but it has not worked. Will I ever be able to control these feelings?"

"T'Pol I know Vulcans say they don't have emotions, but the one thing I am sure of since meeting you is that is not true. Emotions cannot always be controlled, especially when they are caused by such major stressful events."

"I do not know how to do this," a frustrated T'Pol said.

Phlox had a big smile on his face. "Your mate does. I know that together you two can do this. Just trust him and his love for you. Trust yourself. Your emotions have always been close to the surface and the damage you have suffered has made control a problem. Stop being so hard on yourself and stop insisting that you must suppress and control this and it may become easier for you both."

T'Pol looked into Trip's eyes. "I will try."

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?

"No Doc. I think we can take it from here. Thanks for everything. I know what I need to do to help her."

"You just have to convince her to let you help her."

"I don't think so. Once she knows what she has to do she does it. At least I hope so."

**Chapter 4-1**

"Good morning, Mr. Tucker. Your negotiations are going well."

"Thanks Soval. You've been a great help. You know how to punch all their buttons don't you?"

"I have the advantage of years. Most of the men you are dealing with I have known longer than you have been alive."

"I see why you're an Ambassador. You have a very long memory, which in your case is really long, and you read people like a book."

"Skills one acquires with years of practice. Something you can look forward to, Mr. Tucker."

"Well, at this moment I need to speak to Soval my Vulcan friend."

"You need my assistance with something?"

Trip voice got really quiet. "I need information, but it is of a very personal nature to Vulcans and I have no one else to talk to about this."

"I assume Lady T'Pol cannot give you the information you require?"

"Maybe."

"What is it you wish to know?"

"If you don't want to talk about this just say so. I need to know about Pon Farr. There's not much information available and not being Vulcan I'm at a big disadvantage."

Soval wasn't surprised at all. "You and Lady T'Pol have discussed this?"

Trip nervousness started to show when he spoke. "Yes, but I need to know how to prepare for this. What I know about it says it's not something you go through at home and I certainly can't see us being on this station during it."

"Couples go to monasteries or family retreats during this time. You will need to be somewhere safe and secluded. There are places you can go on Vulcan."

Trip shook his head no. "That's not an option. T'Pol doesn't want to go back there and I'm not going to force the issue. When the time comes I'll have to find someplace for us to go."

Soval studied Trip for a moment. "Can I ask if you are prepared for what takes place during this time?"

Trip was a little embarrassed. "I really don't know. Dr. Phlox gave us a couple of suggestions to help keep me from being injured, but other than that I'm on my own."

"You are a bonded mate and will also experience Pon Farr. There is a medication that I will have sent to your doctor that has a long lasting effect and will sedate Lady T'Pol just enough to lessen her strength. It should help you to be more physically equal."

"Thanks. Now we just need to be sure we give it to her before it's too late." Realizing that Soval wasn't uncomfortable Trip began to relax.

"When your ability to think begins to leave you that is the time to administer the sedative. You will know several days in advance. Make arrangements for 2- 3 days of absolute privacy and have food sent to you. See no one during this time."

"Thanks for talking to me. I know Vulcans don't like to talk about this stuff."

"Most do not, but you are not asking as an idle curiosity. You are asking as a bondmate who requires information to help his mate and not discussing this with you would dishonor that bond. For a Vulcan that is unacceptable."

"I always got the impression that Vulcan males thought of their wives as property, but the way everyone keeps talking about being bonded doesn't sound like that at all."

"There are some males who think like that, but if they are truly bonded to their mate they could never think like that."

"So the bond prevents it?"

"No. A true bond only forms when the mates truly care for one another. Humans call it love. Vulcans have no name for it. It just is."

"C'Thia, what is is. This will set you free." Trip didn't realize he said it aloud.

"You have been studying Surak?"

"Trying. T'hy'la and C'Thia are my two favorite Vulcan ideals."

"If I were to choose only two they would be the two I would choose."

"What is is confused me for a while, but I think it's starting to make more and more sense all the time."

Soval wanted to smile, but wouldn't do it. "This was not the only reason you asked me here."

"Well I'm about to put some of my new diplomatic skills to the test."

"May I inquire as to why?"

Trip shot him his most disarming grin. "Don't go all formal on me. I need your help with a few problems on that little uninhabited planet I agreed to stop by for you."

"Are you implying that the planet is not uninhabited?"

"Vulcans really need to stop scanning planets from orbit, assigning them numbers and plopping them in that database. You might wanna try actually visiting the surface. You'd be amazed at what you might find. There might be a people who live in caves encased in big plastic containers because they don't have skin anymore."

Disbelief registered on Soval's face. "There are people in containers?"

Shran and Admiral Torgan entered. "People living in containers where, certainly not here," Admiral Torgan said.

Trip looked in their direction. "Have a seat gentlemen. No, they are not here. They are nearby and require our assistance."

"Our assistance?" Shran indicated those present.

"Yes. First they need a shield around the planet for protection. Then they need to terraform their planet, only not for humans to live on it. They need one hemisphere to be frozen and another to be desert. If that's not possible then they'll need help adapting to whatever they end up with."

Shran asked. "You want us to help you do this for these people?"

"Yes I do. Scientists are already working on the genetic problems, and we need to make sure no one attacks the planet or takes it over until they can protect themselves."

Admiral Torgan sat up very straight in his chair. "Mr. Tucker, how did it get to be our responsibility to do this?"

"Because this station is here this planet will be in the path, and in sensor range, of every ship that comes here. We've created a problem for them, now we have to fix that problem."

Soval became very serious. "You require that we work together on this?"

Trip looked at each of them. "I could waste a lot of time manipulating you into doing this, but I'm counting on the fact that you can get past any issues you have with each other and do the right thing here. Vulcan and Andor both have experience with the technology needed to protect this planet and to re-form an atmosphere. Now I need to know if you will use that experience and work together?"

They were all silent for a long while. Trip was worried that he had been wrong. That they weren't ready to collaborate this closely.

"I think we may be able to get some of our scientists on Andor to assist these people." Shran volunteered.

"I should have no problem convincing the High Command that Vulcan must assist them also." Soval said.

Trip let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Can you work out the details of how you want to go about this? Once you do that let me know and we can take you to the planet to meet them. In the meantime I need to make some arrangements to keep any unwanted visitors away."

"Would orbital sensors or a satellite work?" Admiral Torgan inquired.

Trip smiled a big smile. "I hadn't thought of that, but we're close enough that if they needed help we could get there. I'd still like more immediate protections though."

"We have a small orbital satellite system we no longer use that we could set up." the Admiral offered.

"You work out the details amongst yourselves." Trip walked to the door. "I'll leave you to talk about whatever you need to talk about." Trip said as he left the room and headed directly to engineering.

"Who's in charge down here?" Trip yelled.

"That would be me, Tucker," answered Chief Robbins.

"What is wrong with my engine Chief?"

"They're trying to track down the problem now, sir."

"They haven't been able to find it in 2/12 hours?"

"You know it's been 2/12 hours?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing it since it woke me up this morning, but I assumed someone would fix it."

"We can't seem to figure out what's wrong."

Trip was just a little frustrated. "Has any maintenance been done in say the last 4 or 5 hours?"

The Chief looked perplexed. "Yes, Jefferies finished up some routine stuff just before his shift ended almost 4 hours ago."

"Did anybody think to ask Jefferies about what he did?"

"No sir. He's probably asleep."

Trip pulled out his communicator. "Jefferies this is Trip. Please respond." No response. "Jefferies this is Trip. Please wake up."

Sleepily Jefferies answered. "Trip, this is Jefferies."

"Sorry to wake you, but you did some maintenance on the engine this morning?"

"Yes, sir. Is there a problem?"

"Jefferies, can you hear the engine in the background?"

Jefferies focused for a minute. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir. I'll be right there to fix it. I just need to get dressed."

Trip started out the door. "Chief, Jefferies will be here momentarily to fix the engine."

"What's he going to fix, sir?"

"There's a small problem with some injectors. Ask Jefferies I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain it to you." Trip thought how much he needed to make a decision and put somebody in charge that knew what he was doing. He had five former chief engineers and not one who could manage engineering.

Trip was startled out of his thoughts by alarms sounding on the bridge. When he stepped off the turbolift he heard Malcolm, "Turn off that alarm and everybody stop where you are." The alarm stopped.

Malcolm walked over to the young man whose tricorder was emitting no sound while all the others in the room sounded like they were in some kind of feedback loop. He directed him to follow him and as he complied all the noise stopped. Malcolm took the tricorder and moved back toward the original position and it started again.

Trip crossed the room and looked at the tricorder. It was set improperly for scanning. "Mal, is it picking up something on the bridge or is it just set on a frequency that the other tricorders don't like?"

"Well let's see." Malcolm moved toward the other tricorders and the noise stopped.

"I think it's picking up something in this room. We just need to figure out what."

Trip looked to the young man. "What's your name?"

"Santo. sir."

Well, Santo Malcolm is going to give you your tricorder back and you're going to walk around here, so we can figure out where we need to look for whatever is causing the problem here."

"Okay, sir." Santo answered.

While Santo walked, Malcolm and Trip began looking under the console surrounding the pilot's seat. They narrowed it down to the front of the console, but they couldn't see anything. Santo moved closer to them and the feedback changed and got louder. Trip stood up and took the tricorder and moved it all around until there was no doubt where the problem was, but they still couldn't see anything.

Trip looked around the room. "Does anyone have a knife or anything with a flat sharp edge?"

Someone produced a pocket knife, which Trip opened and slide the blade along the edge of the console. A small, flat dark piece of something lifted up off the surface.

Malcolm took the tricorder. "Vickers, you need teams to check the station for more of these. Take one tricorder in each group of three and set it to match this one and do search pattern alpha. Set up four hour continuous shifts until the whole station has been searched."

"Is this what Silk was really up to? What is that thing?" Trip wondered aloud.

Malcolm looked at it. "It looks to be a transmitter of some type. I'll get it to the techs and tell them we need to know asap."

"And Mal make sure it's in a secure area. We have no idea what it may be transmitting and to whom?"

"We aren't on the bridge that much, so it couldn't have transmitted much."

"Let's just hope this is the only one here and that it's not more of the Suliban technology from the future."

Malcolm was studying the device.

"_Trip, tell Malcolm to see me once he knows what frequencies the transmitter uses. We will need to modify sensors."_

"Mal, T'Pol says see her about the sensors when you know about the frequencies."

"I will. I'll bring the tricorders along too."

"Don't be late to the send off. I'm looking forward to celebrating signing these agreements."

"When do ships start showing up for repairs?"

"Whenever they need to. We're open for business tomorrow morning. I'm going to my office to try to figure out who's in charge of engineering. Let me know what you find out."

"Have you made a decision yet? T'Pol asked as he entered the office.

"No, not yet." Trip dropped into his chair. "You're not being much help."

"You are the engineer, so act and think like an engineer."

"Great. That's all the advice you're going to give me?"

"Have you read your messages this week?"

"No. But since you asked you must have, so is there some reason I need to?

"Just read your messages. The answer may just come to you."

Trip hated reading his messages there seemed to be an never-ending screen of them everyday. He scanned through twenty or so and then he found two that he actually read. Both were from Jefferies and Trip made his decision.

He turned around to face T'Pol "You were right the answer just came to me while reading my mail. Thanks."

"You owe me an apology."

"For what?" He knew exactly what.

"You said I wasn't being of any help."

"I said much help and I'm sorry. You helped a lot."

"Now how are you going to handle your staff?"

"You always tell me that the direct approach is best." He'd sleep on it and hopefully know how best to handle it when he got in front of his staff.

"You may have three very happy people and several ready to leave."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes tomorrow. For now I'm going to remain stress free and enjoy this evening. You aren't looking forward to this are you."

"I do not like parties or large gatherings, but it is necessary, so I will go."

"Stay close to me and we'll be fine. By the way are my clothes ready?"

"We have an appointment for you to try them on in an hour."

"Are you going to go to all my appointments with the seamstress." He loved teasing her about this.

"If they involve her touching you, yes."

"So if a female has to touch me you'll always be there."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Our bond."

"Really, our bond is the reason?

"Yes."

"Then why don't I have to be present when you see the doctor, who I believe is a male."

Trip could feel the wheels turning as she tried to logic her way out of this one. "Perhaps you are better able to control the influence the bond has on you."

"You're so busted. The bond doesn't even ripple when you go see the doctor. You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, but you are. Why can't you just admit it?" Trip said laughingly.

"What would be the purpose of admitting this?"

"You'd make me a happy husband because my wife is jealous and doesn't want another female to touch me and it's not because of our bond."

T'Pol considered what he said. "If this will you happy then I go because I do not want any female to touch you and it is not because of our bond."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually admitted that. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Now could you meet me in our white room for a couple of minutes."

"That would be acceptable."

TnTnTnT

The party was going well. The guest seemed to be having fun and there hadn't been any disagreements. Trip and T'Pol were mingling through the various groups around the room. T'Pol stayed with Trip and he managed to keep her interactions short and kept everyone outside of her boundary. When they finally made it back to where they started they found a table and sat down. Malcolm and Hoshi made their way there. They were talking about the agreements, when Hess approached the table.

"Lady T'Pol I would like your permission to ask your husband to dance." T'Pol's expression never changed, but Trip's jaw dropped, as did Malcolm's.

Trip started to say no for T'Pol when she looked at Hess and said, "That would be acceptable."

"_Are you sure darlin?"_

"_Yes. She is your friend and she poses no threat to us or she would not have asked me."_

"_You need to explain that to me, but if you're sure."_

Trip got up and followed Hess to the dance floor.

"Nice to know I can still shock you." Hess said as she threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm not sure who shocked me more you or my wife."

"Thought she'd be jealous and tell me no? I'm not competition for her and she knows it. We worked together for four years and you never looked at me that way. You never looked at anyone that way once you fell for T'Pol."

"So did everybody on Enterprise know how I felt."

"Some suspected, but you hid your secret very well. It was only after the fact that we could put the pieces together. Whatever is between you two is special and we're all happy for you."

"Thanks for that. So how is it being the Chief Engineer on Enterprise?"

"You know. It's hard, frustrating, and overwhelming. All while being the best damn job in the world."

"Yeah, it is all that. But for me it just got to be too hard. Be careful it doesn't consume you. It's easy to let yourself get all twisted up trying to keep everything running and chase down the bad guys."

"I had a very good teacher. I watched and learned all the lessons he offered me."

"Just be careful out there, Hess. This war is coming soon and it's going to be long and much worse than the Expanse or the Xindi were."

"I will be, but you need to be careful too."

"I'm being as careful as I can be."

The music stopped and Hess thanked him for everything, said she'd see him later and left.

Trip sat back down. "_Darlin thank you for that."_

"_You enjoyed dancing with Hess?"_

"_I don't even remember dancing or the music. We left Enterprise months ago, but that felt like I just closed a door to that part of my life and I'm not sure why."_

"_Then saying yes was the right thing to do."_

"_Yes, it was. Can we go home?"_

"_Whenever you are ready."_

"_Maybe I could talk my wife into dancing with her husband."_

"_I do not dance."_

"_Yes, you do I've seen you."_

"_I do not understand why humans dance."_

"_It just another way to talk to each other."_

"_There are no words."_

"_No, our bodies don't need words."_

"_So this is a form of foreplay."_

_'I can be, but doesn't have to be. It can be a nice way just to be close and simply enjoy that." _

"_I will try dancing, if we can then lay together on the couch and watch some of your cartoons."_

"_I thought you didn't understand my cartoons."_

"_I find I like Rocky and Bullwinkle."_

_Chuckling. "You're kidding. I thought you only watched 'Roadrunner.' "_

"_I have only watched two of these cartoons and would like to watch more with you."_

"_You don't have to dance with me to get me to watch cartoons with you."_

"_I want to try dancing with you because you want to be close and then I want to watch cartoons and be close to you. Is that acceptable."_

Trip smiled then reached out and touched her fingers_. "Very acceptable. Let's go home."_

TnTnTnT

"Malcolm please start my day off with nothing, but good news." Trip said happily.

"You're certainly in a good mood." Malcolm teased.

Trip gave Malcolm a disapproving look. "It's not what you think. We fell asleep watching cartoons."

"Cartoons? You watch cartoons with T'Pol and it brings out that stupid grin of yours?"

"Can't explain and don't even want to try, but I feel great, so no bad news today."

"We isolated the frequency that device is transmitting on, there aren't anymore on the station, and we're sure it was trying to find the signal that prevents them from locating you and T'Pol."

"How far away could it be transmitting?"

"T'Pol doesn't think it's that far away. Maybe a satellite out there somewhere."

"Can we track the signal to the receiver?"

"Probably, but them what? We find Silik or blow up the receiver?"

"You want to destroy the transmitter and be done with it? Do it."

"That was easy." Malcolm was sure Trip would fight him on this.

"You're right. No sense going out and antagonizing Silik, he'll show up sooner or later."

"I hear you have a meeting scheduled with all of engineering in a couple of hours."

"You may have requests to leave afterwards? There are gonna be some unhappy engineers, I think." Trip really hoped that wouldn't be the case, but the older guys weren't going to want a young pup as a boss.

"Are you going to tell me what you decided or make me wait until the meeting?"

"How much do you know about the engine problem the other day?"

"Heard that they had trouble finding it and you were there and sent Jefferies to fix it."

"Not exactly. Jefferies had done some maintenance and failed to tighten some injector's right and they worked loose. Robbins couldn't find the problem, but when I woke Jefferies up he listened to the engine and knew right away what he'd done wrong and got himself up and came to fix it."

"This hearing the engine thing baffles me. You actually hear it?"

"Yes. Later when I came back here to think about what to do and T'Pol suggested I catch up on reading through my messages I found a memo Jefferies sent to all the chief engineers about a proposed maintenance routine. He cited problems with it and none of them read it or took him seriously, so he forwarded it to me. There are serious problems with what they were going to do and even after they had been pointed out they were still going to go ahead with it."

"So Jefferies is in charge of engineering?"

"Yeah. Jefferies, Toby and Jhen are heading up R & D at Repair Two with me. Jefferies is in charge of engineering. I'm going to suggest he put Toby in charge on the station and Jhen in repair, and hope he's the right one for this."

"You've always been a good judge of people. They're a young bunch, but not much younger than you were when you joined the Warp 2 project."

"One more matter to discuss. Hoshi's parents want to come see where she lives and Hoshi wants to bring them for a couple of days soon. Since a shuttle will be coming from Earth anyway is there anybody you'd like to have come for a visit?"

"Any suggestions, Mal? "

"I thought maybe your parents might want to see where their son has made his new life. You just up and left Enterprise and I assume sent them a message about all this."

"Actually, I haven't told them much. They know we left Enterprise, but they don't know I'm on a space station. I'm sure they think I'm on a planet somewhere."

"If they were like my parents I'd understand, but they're not. How can you just let them wonder like that?"

"_He is right T'hy'la. Do what you wish, but it would be best to bring them here and let them see your life."_

"_I know I should."_

"_Why are you afraid?"_

"_I'm a grown man and I'm still afraid of what my parents will think."_

"_You stood up to your mother about our wedding, but you fear their disapproval of your choices?"_

"_It's totally irrational, I know."_

Trip looked at Malcolm who was shaking his head from side to side and grinning. "So they are coming?"

"Yes, they're coming, T'Pol agrees with you. Ask Hoshi to arrange a call to them, this evening from our quarters, please."

Malcolm handed him a piece of paper. "She already has. Here's all the travel info, dates, times, etc..."

"Am I that predictable?"

"About some things, yes you are. On others I'll never figure you out."

TnTnTnT

Malcolm joined Trip and T'Pol for lunch in the dining hall. The security teams had been running drills for the last two weeks.

"Are you just about done with this training, Mal I've got a stack of complaints about security interrupting all over the station, including Hoshi's people."

"I think they have one more day. Ker and Vickers switched jobs. Most of the Tellarites have to be on station, because of their personality issues and Vickers wasn't doing well with them. Ker on the other hand has no problem dealing with them, so they are training each other and cross training everybody else."

"Good, because much more and I'm going to need someplace to hideout before they all come after me."

"I'm happy to report no mass defection from engineering. It's been two weeks and no requests to leave."

"I had nothing to do with it. Jefferies took over, followed my suggestions, and he has the department running smoothly. I've gotten more memos from him in two weeks than I can believe. He got Getty to set up medics training class for all the species here and has given everyone in engineering 90 days to complete it. They set up teams that are assigned to an area, but can move to another area, as needed. And I now have more time to just be an engineer."

"T'Pol can we..."

The comm sounded. "Security report to Repair One. Security report to Repair One. Repair crews report to your assigned areas."

Trip and Malcolm got up to leave.

"All personnel this is a tactical alert yellow. All personnel this is a tactical alert yellow. "

Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm all ran to the bridge.

Ker was at the tactical station. "Get a visual on the screen now. What do you know about the other ship out there?"

T'Pol went to her station and took over. Malcolm went to tactical and assisted Ker. Trip started asking questions and issuing orders.

"Get that video." Trip directed. "What's going on."

"Sir, a ship appeared on sensors heading our way. It appears to be leaking plasma and now there's another ship out beyond our buoys that has stopped. Their losing power and life support."

"Do we know who they are?" Trip wanted to know.

"We need a visual to identify them."

Trip hit the comm button. "Jefferies we need visual on the bridge, what's the problem?"

"I'll have it fixed in 5 minutes, sir."

"I need it 5 minutes ago."

"I'm doing the best I can. I'll let you know when I'm done here." Jefferies cut the connection.

A ship appeared on the screen limping toward the station and another was farther away not moving at all.

"Hoshi hail the closest ship."

"They just hailed us, sir."

"On screen."

"Yes, sir."

"This is the Raktar Sermilion we require your assistance."

"This is Trip Tucker of Silmarils, how can we help?"

"As you can see we are losing plasma and require assistance to repair the damage."

Trip cut the audio. "Mal, get four security teams ready." Ker left the bridge to get Vickers and his teams ready.

Trip commed engineering. "Jefferies we need two engineering teams ready to go in the armory. One to stop a plasma leak and the other to work on power and life support. Tucker out."

Trip reestablished audio. "Raktar Sermilion, in order to help you we will need to send security teams to ensure the safety of our repair crew."

"I will send the coordinates to the area of the plasma leak."

"One team will need to board the bridge. While you have shown no hostility toward us, you have obviously been involved in a battle with that other ship out there."

"We have no hostile intentions toward you."

"We do not know anything about you and our first concern has to be for the safety of our people." The male on the screen had dark fur and almost cat-like features. They were not a species known to anyone on the bridge and no references could be found in the database for the species or their ship.

"I will send the coordinates to the bridge also."

"Vickers this is Malcolm. Send one team with the plasma repair team to these coordinates and send a security team to these coordinates. Tell them to stay alert and to report back once they get there."

"We're on the way, sir."

Trip saw the security team materialize on the bridge. "So is Raktar Sermilion your name or the ships?"

"Raktar is my rank and Sermilion is my name. You can call me Raktar."

"Okay, Raktar. I'm Trip. What can you tell me about that other ship out there?"

"They have some of our young aboard and they are all, except the young, unconscious."

Trips concern level jumped. "There are children on that ship?"

"Yes. Theirs and ours. They collect species and put them on display. They stole several of our young ones and we have been chasing them across two quadrants to get them back."

"The life support is failing. We need to get them off there now."

Hoshi had moved next to Trip. "Sir, we have a shuttlepod asking for permission to pass the buoys and dock."

Trip couldn't believe it. "This wouldn't be the pod from Earth would it?"

"Yes, sir they are a day early." Hoshi said as she bite her lip to keep from saying anymore.

"Raktar, hold that thought I'll be right back." Trip reached down and cut the transmission.

Trip looked across to Malcolm. "Tell them to dock in the bay on the port side and send someone to escort them to the bridge."

"Why the port side?" Malcolm questioned.

"I thought we might want to keep the parents out of the line of fire." Trip answered.

Trip told Hoshi and T'Pol. "We need them off to the side, so they aren't visible on video."

He went back to Malcolm. "Get the teams to that ship out there. Transport the children or young to sickbay and tell the team's life support is the priority and if they can't get it working to transport everybody else to the cargo bay. Notify Getty and have him get medics ready to go."

Malcolm was worried. "If they collect species we have no idea what kind of threat these children might be."

"Send security to sickbay. Have security ensure everybody will be safe before transport and warn Getty. We can't leave children there Mal and you know it."

"I know we can't, but we need to be careful here. We have no idea what's really going on and we're stuck in the middle."

"One step at a time, Mal."

Malcolm hit the comm button just as the turbolift door opened. T'Pol and Hoshi went over and directed Trip and Hoshi's parents to an area off to the side and told them to stay there and please stay quiet.

Trip turned towards them and took a deep breath. "Hoshi reestablish our transmission to the Raktar."

"Trip Tucker our sensors show you have sent people to the Vicar's ship?"

"Yes, we have Raktar. The young will be transported to our sickbay until we can sort this all out. They will be well taken care of and safe."

"What of the others?"

"If we can't repair their life-support they will also be transported here. Now you were telling us about yourself and the Vicars."

"We are from what you refer to as the Expanse. The Vicars steal the young of other species, cage them, and display them or sell them for profit. We only want our young back and we will return to our home."

"If there are young ones of your species that have been taken against their will they will be returned to you. Our sensors show other species on board. Do you know anything about them?"

TnTnTnT

"_Trip we have multiple species bio-signs on both ships. The Raktar is holding Vicars and others the Vicar ship has many of the same bio-signs."_

"_It looks like maybe they both are guilty of collecting other species."_

"_What are you going to do?'_

"_I have absolutely no idea, but you'll be the first to know."_

TnTnTnT

"Our sensors are not able to identify species other than our own. We see only life-signs. We may be able to identify them if we see them."

Malcolm interrupted. "The plasma leak has been repaired. Security is ready to allow them to dock in Repair One, bay 2. The green docking light is lit."

"You heard him Raktar. Dock at the bay where the green light is. We'll talk more when you get here." Tucker out.

Trip got up and headed over to greet his parents.

"Mal, we need to know what's going on out there. " He looked over his shoulder. "T'Pol tell Malcolm what your sensors found."

"We'll be in conference room 1 when you're ready." Malcolm told him as he began contacting all the teams for reports.

Trip hugged his Mom. "Hi Mom. Sorry we couldn't meet you. We have a bit of a situation we need to deal with."

"We can see that son." Katherine hugged him tighter.

When she let him go, he hugged his Dad. "Hey, Dad. How was the ride?"

"Long, but not too bad. Seems like you're busy."

"Yeah, Hoshi is going to take you all to your quarters. We need to take care of this, then we'll have lunch."

Hoshi started directing them to the turbolift. "Trip, I'll have Chef prepare lunch for four and have it sent to your quarters at 13:00, okay?"

"Thanks, Hoshi. Be sure to make someone available to get them whatever they need and get them around the station if they need to go anywhere. You can stay with your parents or join us in the conference room."

"Thanks, I'll get everybody settled, then I'll be there."

TnTnTnT

Trip headed to sickbay. "Getty have the children arrived yet?"

"Yes. We have quite a group here. There are seven different species here and I can't identify any of them. All but one group is in cages."

"Well, I bet the Vicars are the ones out of cages. All they in good health as far as you can tell?"

"I think so. No one has injuries and they appear fine, but I have no way of knowing. Can we communicate with any of them?"

Trip walked over to the cages and found three cages that contained young of the Raktar's same species. "These three are probably what the Raktar is after, so they should be able to communicate with us using the translator."

Getty brought the translator to Trip. "Do you understand me?"

Several of the children turned toward Trip. "I am Trip and I need you to tell me what happened to you and why you are in these cages?"

"The Raktar is here?" One of the young people asked.

Trip answered. "Yes, but there seems to be some confusion about what happened to the ship you were on."

"They took us from our home and brought us to their ship with these others. They told us we would never go home again and we would always live in cages such as these."

Trip wished he could leave them to rest but he needed more information. "What can you tell me about the Raktar?"

Another child of a different species spoke up. "He is like the ones on the ship who took us. They steal us from our homes and sell us."

Trip put his head in his hands. "Great we have two ships full of kidnappers and a sickbay full of kids. We have no idea where they belong or how to care for them. Any suggestions Doc?"

"Look my staff and I can work on how to take care of them. Now that I can talk to at least some of them they should be able to help. I need beds, so I can get them out of these cages and sickbay isn't big enough or secure enough."

"Set up beds in cargo bay 2. Once you have it all set up, transport them there and get them out of these cages. Security will be outside the doors if you need them. Let me know if you need anything else."

Trip began walking to the conference room.

"_Hey Darlin talk to me. I need to meditate and I can't right now, so please talk to me."_

"_About what?"_

"_I don't care read your messages, read your latest report, make something up, just talk."_

"_We could talk about what you intend to do about these children"_

"_You're missing the point. I need to stop thinking about this for a little while, so I can figure it out."_

"_That makes no sense. How does one figure something out by not thinking about it?"_

"_Don't ask me to explain it. That's just what works for me."_

"_Fine, I'll recite Surak's next teaching 'Cast out Fear'."_

"_You know it by heart?"_

"_In Vulcan, yes."_

"_Please tell me you aren't going to recite it in Vulcan."_

"_Of course not. If I did that I would also have to translate it into English, so you could understand. That would not be logical."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear – this does not imply rejection of fear, by pretending not to be afraid. To cast it out you must first ACCEPT it. You must admit it is there. Say: I am afraid and through this be reduced to total helplessness. This point is potentially the most powerful. Just past it is the great leap to true power: The move through fear to beyond fear. Especially go past the fear of the Other, the Unknown. Cast out hate and rage. Cast out greed and envy. Cast out all emotions that speeds entropy, whether it be love or hate. Cast out these emotions by using reason to accept them and then move past them. Use in moderation emotions that do not speed up entropy."_

"_That's a lot to think about there. What is entropy?"_

"_It is the disorder or diminished capacity of something. In this case one's mind or ability to reason."_

"_Any reason you picked this particular teaching?"_

"_We have both been dealing with fear in many ways, so it seemed appropriate to discuss this now."_

"_Okay. I'm outside the conference room now, so we'll continue this later. I need to think about it for awhile anyway. It makes more sense to me that way."_

"_We have much to discuss when you get here. The Bochnoi are not being truthful and the Vicars are waking up."_

Trip entered and sat at the table and looked to T'Pol. "Bochnoi. I assume that is the Raktar's race?"

"Yes. According to entries in the Vicar's database they also collect species from all four quadrants, put them on display at various locations or sell them to others."

"Have the Vicars said anything yet?" Trip inquired.

Malcolm looked at his padd. "The teams on the ship say they are waking up, but no one is talking."

Trip stared off into space for a moment. "Tell them to figure out who is in charge and transport them here. We'll have to hope they'll talk to us."

"Trip there are more children on the Bochnoi's ship. Are we just going to leave them there?" Malcolm asked.

He dropped his head down and banged it on the table. "This just keeps getting more and more complicated. What do you two think?"

T'Pol spoke first. "It seems logical that if we are to rescue the children from the Vicars we should also rescue them from the Bochnoi. Keep them all here until repairs have been completed and return the children of their species to them when they leave. We must get the database from the Bochnoi's ship to help us locate the species of the rest of the children."

Malcolm agreed. "We can copy the database without their knowledge, talk to the children, and start trying to contact their home worlds."

"Okay Mal, have the children on Raktar's ship transported to cargo bay 2, tell Getty and get more beds and whatever else he needs."

Malcolm got up to leave. "I'll take care of this. You two have a lunch date, so get going. I'll let you know if anything happens you need to know about."

On the way to lunch T'Pol could feel Trips emotion and listened to his thoughts.

"Trip, you cannot think like this. These children have not been injured and all we can do is prevent that from happening. You can do nothing for other children who these people have taken."

"I know. It's just frustrating. At least we can get these kids back with their parents."

T'Pol opened the door to a room they were passing by and pulled Trip into it. "Turn around and stand still?"

He did as she asked. T'Pol began applying neuro-pressure to his neck, so he started doing his breathing. She found the second pressure point and as soon as she pressed on it the tension released from his neck and back.

He turned and kissed her lightly. "Thanks darlin."

"You are welcome. We cannot have you tense while you have lunch with your parents."

"This is not exactly what I had in mind for my parents visit."

"You are doing what you have to do and your parents know this."

Trip gave her another kiss and hugged her close. "Let's get going. I don't want to be late after abandoning them to Hoshi."

Trip and T'Pol arrived at their quarters before his parents. Lunch was waiting on a cart outside the door.

"You take care of lunch and I'll do last minute check though the place before they get here." Trip checked the bedroom, picked up towels in the bathroom, and had just started quick a check of the living area, when the door chime sounded.

He opened the door. "Come on in. Lunch is already here."

Katherine and Charles walked around the room. They stopped at the shelf of family photos. Trip pointed to T'Pol's parents when two pictures that hadn't been there before caught his eye. A picture that Phlox had given him of Elizabeth was there and one Travis had taken of Lorian was also there.

"_I found them in your dresser drawer, T'hy'la. Why did you not put them up before?"_

"_I thought they might make you sad, so I wanted to wait until I knew it would make you happy to remember them."_

"_They are family and should be there with the rest of their family."_

Trip picked up the pictures and handed to his parents. "Mom and Dad, this is Elizabeth and this is Lorian, your grandchildren."

Charles looked at the photos. "Lorian has your eyes and Elizabeth has her mothers."

Trip smiled. "I told Lorian I saw you in his eyes. He seemed pleased by that."

"They're beautiful, son." Katherine was near tears and trying desperately not to cry.

"Yeah, they are." Trip sighed.

"What's this?" Katherine asked as she pointed to the door under the window.

"Trip lifted the door. "Go take a look. I'm going to go help T'Pol with lunch."

Trip and T'Pol got lunch ready.

'Mom, Dad lunch is ready."

The comm unit sounded. "Trip, this is Hoshi. I have Commander Shran for you."

"Can you ask him to call again later or I'll get back to him?"

"I tried that, but he's on his way here. Arriving in two hours."

"Does somebody out there not like me or what Put him to the vid screen here."

Shran appeared on the screen. "Redecorate the bridge Mr. Tucker?"

Trip's parents came up the stairs. "No. Shran this is my living quarters." Trip put his hands out towards his Mom and Dad. "And these are my parents Charles and Katherine Tucker."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. Sorry to disturb your visit with your son."

"Hoshi said you're on your way here?"

"We just completed installation of the orbital satellite and the Vulcans were finishing up some details of the security grid we placed around Otellar. I have the monitoring system to install on Silmarils."

"What happened to the part about notifying me when you decided what to do?"

"I believe your exact words were you'd 'like more immediate protections' so we took you at your word and provided them."

"Does everybody remember my exact words? Fine, it's just been a really busy day and it just keeps getting busier. You're going to encounter a couple of ships on your way in, just ignore them. I'll let security know you're coming and they'll let you know where to dock."

"I look forward to spending time getting to know your parents. Shran out."

Trip began rubbing his forehead. "This day just gets better by the hour. Shran and my ...and Hoshi's Oh, forget it. This isn't happening."

"Trip it will be fine." T'Pol tried to reassure him.

"In what universe do you think this will be fine. I have kids camped out in a cargo bay and Shran's here."

"Trip lunch is ready and you need to sit down and eat."

Trip opened his communicator. "Malcolm this is Trip."

"What's up buddy. Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"That was the plan. I have some really good news for you."

"Why do I get the feeling your joking?"

"Shran is going to be here in less than two hours. You need to find a place for him to dock."

"He just left here two weeks ago, why is he back?"

"The Vulcans and Andorians installed security devices around Otellar and he's going to install a monitoring station for us and spend some time with my parents.'

"Oh no, Hoshi. Sorry. I'll take care of it. I have to go. Reed out."

Trip joined his parents for lunch. "So Mom and Dad, what can you tell me about Hoshi's parents?"

TnTnTnT

Trip stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge.

"I demand to speak to Trip Tucker." Raktar was shouting over and over.

"Raktar, Is there something I can help you with?" Trip calmly asked.

"Where are our children? What have you done with them?"

Trip spoke very deliberately and controlled. "All the children are safe and sound. They are being looked after by our doctors and staff."

"You had no right to take them off our ship?" That Raktar was angry was more than obvious.

"We're sorry we have upset you, but it seems you haven't been entirely honest with us and we found it necessary to keep all the children safe until we can sort this mess out. I'm told arrangements have been made for repairs to both ships. As soon as they are complete we will return the children of your species to you and the Vicars' to them and you will be free to leave."

Raktar's eyes narrowed and his stare was intense. "You're keeping all the other children?"

T'Pol stepped onto the bridge. "We have already contacted two of the species of these children and they are on the way. They wanted to know if those responsible for stealing their young were still here as they wished to express their displeasure."

Trip smiled at T'Pol. "So you see Raktar, it is in your best interest to let us complete your repairs quickly, so you can be on your way before those angry parents and their ships arrive."

"You have a point. We will depart when repairs are complete."

"Good. When you are at the buoys on your way out we will transport your children to your bridge. Tucker out."

T'Pol walked to Trip's seat. "We have given the Vicars the same choice. They would not even dock. Our crews had to transport there. Payment has been made and they will be ready to depart in 3-4 hours."

"Have we really spoken to two species in the Expanse?"

"No. All these children are not from the Expanse. The species we contacted are in the Beta quadrant. They will arrive within the week. " T'Pol looked up at the vid screen. "The Tal'Kyr has taken up a defensive position off the starboard bow?"

"I'll make a sailor out of you yet."

**Chapter 4 – 2**

The security teams had not been able to discover who was in charge on the Vicaran ship, so Trip and Malcolm went to talk to the children. When they entered the cargo bay it was chaotic with children playing together on the floor and staff feeding the younger ones. Trip's eyes moved around the room searching for Getty. The doctor was in the far corner working with a child there. Trip and Malcolm found a path and began walking toward him.

"Getty, how are things down here?" Katherine stepped out. She had been hidden behind the doctor.

She looked at her son. "Trip, this child is very ill. He won't eat and your doctor has not been able to find a way to help him."

"Mom, what are you doing here? How did you get past security?"

"I'm your mother. That's all I had to say and they let me in. I heard some of the medics in the dining hall talking about how exhausted they all are taking care of these children all day and night."

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you about this. We're all exhausted trying to care for these kids, get them back home, and get the Vicar and Bochnoi ships out of here."

Katherine's face became stern. "That's an argument you would have lost. Now how are you going to help this child?"

She was determined and Trip knew she wouldn't budge. "We're doing our best." He turned to Getty. "Do you know what the problem is?"

"He doesn't eat the same food or drink water. The other children say there was a special container of food for him on the Vicar's ship and the guards had instructions written down on paper. Evidently they hadn't entered the information into their computer yet."

Malcolm looked around at the children "Which children told you this?"

"The Vicar children. They seem to know a lot about all the others."

Malcolm walked over to the group of younger Vicar children and sat on the floor with them. He spent some time talking with them and came back with a diagram of where the food and supplies for the boy were on the ship.

"They told me where to find what he needs, but I'm not sure the Vicarans will give it up willingly."

Getty took the paper from him. "This boy needs whatever they have or I can't help him, so do whatever you have to do."

"Do we ask or just take it, Mal?" Trip asked.

"I'm tired of playing their silly games. Security is still on their ship. I'll send them this diagram and have them find what they can and transport it here."

"Okay, you take care of that while I find out who's in charge over there?" Malcolm left shaking his head while talking to someone on his communicator.

"Mom, I assume you're staying here to help. Where's Dad?"

"I think he's in your repair area, with Shran, fixing something. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine if he can get his hands dirty."

Shran and his Dad working together. Stranger things have happened he guessed, but he still felt uneasy about it. "Sorry, about the working vacation, Mom."

"Trip, just go do what needs to get done. We're fine."

Trip talked to the young people and they describe the Captain of the ship to him. Trip had the Captain transported to the conference room where he and T'Pol were waiting for him.

"Captain, I'm Trip Tucker."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"As has been explained to you before, your ship has been repaired, payment has been made, and you are no longer welcomed here. You need to leave and when you are outside of our perimeter we will transport your children to the bridge."

The Captain moved to the table and suddenly had a weapon pointed at Trip's head. He moved around behind Trip and placed the weapon to his temple.

"_T'Pol, stay where you are I'm fine for the moment." _Her eyes were dark and intense. Trip wasn't even sure she was hearing him.

"_T'Pol, talk to me."_

"_I hear you. I will be careful."_

Trip jerked his head away. When the Captain started talking, spit was going into his ear. "You will transport all the children to my ship or I will kill you."

"You really don't know what a really bad idea this was Captain." Trip informed him.

"Do not harm him. I will give you the children, just do not harm him." Trip watched T'Pol as she began acting like an overly emotional female.

The captain's attention was on T'Pol. "Do not harm him I will give you whatever you want." She kept pleading with him not to harm Trip and moving closer. Just when she was about to reach for the weapon the door burst open and the Captain tightened his grip on Trip and moved back.

"Trip, we got what we needed..." Malcolm came through the door, looked up, and stopped.

"Come in and close the door." Malcolm did as the captain instructed.

Malcolm's hand went up pointing at Trip and the Captain. "This is why we have security protocols."

"Mal, do you really think this is the time to discuss that?"

"No, I suppose not. What exactly does he want?"

"He wants us to transport all the children to his ship or he'll use this weapon to kill me."

Malcolm looked at the Captain. "You want all the children?" Giving a slight tilt of his head toward the window he continued. "Do you think your friends out there are going to let you just take them all without a fight?"

"We can get far enough away before they leave here. Just do as I say."

"_Darlin, we need a plan here."_

"_Security is aware. Just be patient."_

"_How is security aware."_

"_When Malcolm entered I opened a channel on my communicator."_

"_So we just need to stall until they get here? _

Trip started talking. "Captain, that may not as easy as you think. We have contacted most of the home worlds of those children and their parents are on their way here to get them. Do you think they are going to travel all the way here and leave without them?" They will come after you."

"We have ways of keeping others from finding us."

"Hiding from several ships full of angry parents with scanners and weapons will be difficult. My mother would have hunted you down and ripped your eyes out with her bare hands if I were one of those children."

"Just transport the children, NOW and let me worry about that."

"Security alert. Armed intruders on the station." "Security alert. Armed intruders on the station." The tactical alert was also sounding.

"_Why would security let him know they are aware he's here?"_

Malcolm shook his head 'no' to T'Pol and then nodded to the Captain.

"_They didn't. Malcolm has indicated we must have other intruders on board."_

"_They must be trying to find the children."_

"_The cargo bay is secure. The children will be protected."_

"_My Mom's down there."_

Suddenly the vid screen came on. "Mr. Tucker. Nice to see you. As you can see we have a tractor beam on two ships and are towing them outside of your buoys."

The Captain's face got extremely red as he yelled. "Let my ship go."

Trip ignored him. "Shran thanks for your assistance. Destroy the Vicaran ship if the Captain here does not put down his weapon."

"We'll simply increase our speed and release the ship from our tractor beam and watch as it blows up in your security net."

Through clenched teeth the Captain said into the side of Trip head. "I will kill you."

Trip turned to him slightly. "You may kill me, but I can guarantee you won't leave this room alive either and everyone on that ship will die."

No one spoke for several minutes. Malcolm looked at everyone's eyes waiting to see who blinked first.

It was the Captain. He lowered his weapon and Malcolm moved across the room in one step and snatched it out of his hand.

Trip turned to the vid screen. "Shran can you tow them just far enough that once we transport them to their ships they can engage their warp drives?"

"Sure, and we'll stay there until they have engaged those warp drives and are gone."

"Shouldn't take too long. Thanks."

"No thanks needed. You keep saying friends help friends."

"Yeah, I just didn't know you considered me a friend."

"We'll have to discuss that over a drink sometime, Mr. Tucker. Shran out."

Trip picked up T'Pol's communicator. "Security this is Trip."

"Yes sir, Is everything alright up there sir?"

"Yes. Contact cargo bay two and have them get the Vicaran children together. As soon as the Andorians release them from the tractor beam transport the kids to their ship."

"Yes, sir."

Trip spoke to the Captain. "As soon as your children arrive engage your warp engine, leave here, and never come back."

"Security send the Captain here back to his ship now."

"Yes, sir." And the Captain disappeared.

Malcolm reached for the communicator. "Security this is Malcolm. What about that armed intruders alert?"

"Sir, it's the Bochnoi. They overpowered the security teams, took their weapons, and are holding them as hostages. They seem to be searching the station."

"Where are they?"

"They're still on level one."

"Nobody gets into the cargo bay. Is that clear?" Malcolm insisted.

"Vickers sent them extra security and issued orders that no one gets in, sir."

Malcolm pulled up security surveillance of level one on his tricorder. They were heading towards the corridor to get to sickbay.

"We can intercept them if we go through the maintenance shaft right outside." Malcolm showed Trip.

The three of them climbed into the shaft and began crawling.

"They could make these with more room. It'd be nice if you could walk around up here." Trip complained.

"Will you stop. Walking up here or walking down there, I think they made the right choice. Now be quiet or they'll hear us." Malcolm insisted.

Malcolm stopped and studied his tricorder. "You two stay here and get this hatch opened. I'm going to go down there and drop down behind them, then you can drop down from here. Don't let them get onto the turbolift." Trip began opening the hatch and Malcolm moved farther down the maintenance shaft.

They heard Malcolm yell 'Down', so Trip and T'Pol dropped down into the corridor. Elbows had come up into the mid sections of Raktar and the others that were holding onto their hostages. The security staff hit the floor and moved to find cover. Weapons began firing back and forth. Malcolm hit one of the Bochnoi in the back, while T'Pol hit another in the leg. The Bochnoi ran into the corridor to sickbay.

Malcolm advanced toward sickbay and signaled for Trip and T'Pol to follow. The corridor was empty. The Bochnoi had taken up positions behind the bio-beds and equipment. The three ran through the doors and rolled behind a counter and some equipment They fired weapons for several minutes until it became obvious they were in a standoff. Trip and Malcolm were using hand signals to formulate a plan of attack when security teams came through the door and materialized behind the Bochnoi. Raktar saw that they were outnumbered and boxed in. He then ordered his people to drop their weapons. Once they were rounded up and their wounded were taken care of, their children joined them and they were all transported back to their ship, where the Andorian freighter had weapons trained on them. They soon engaged the warp drive and left.

TnTnTnT

Malcolm took the weapon Trip was still holding. It was the weapon Malcolm had taken from the Vicaran Captain. "You didn't even have your weapon on you?"

"It's in my office. You should keep that. Add it to your collection of alien weapons."

"You're joking after you almost got yourself shot and left me to explain to your parents why I didn't do my job and got their son killed." Malcolm wasn't quite shouting, but he was getting very close.

"It wasn't your fault, Mal and it won't happen again. No one comes onto the station without going through security." Trip said with an implied promise.

"You're right it won't happen again, even if I have to assign security to you on the station."

T'Pol tried to be the voice of reason. "Malcolm, we should have checked for weapons. I did not follow protocol as I should have. It will not happen in the future."

Pointing at Trip. "I'm counting on you to make him take this seriously T'Pol. He won't listen to me."

"If you two are done, discussing me like I'm not even here, we have to go check on my parents and then go meet Shran." He gave Malcolm this wicked smile. "You get to explain to Getty why his sickbay looks like a war zone."

Malcolm fired back. "It was that or let them get on the turbolift to come right to the cargo bay."

Trip touched T'Pol's fingers. "Let's go. We can check on Mom and help out with the kids. She says they're wearing the staff out."

Trip felt something through the bond. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I need to meditate."

"I thought you meditated for three hours this morning?" He knew she had because he had been with her for two hours and left her meditating on her own.

"I did. It was not enough."

"Are you blocking me out again?" If she was it felt different.

"No, you asked me not to do that. I am not fully in control of some of my emotions." They were on the turbolift headed to level two. Trip hit the button to stop it.

"What emotions?" Her control was slipping and Trip could feel it.

"I have a very strong desire to harm the Vicarans and the Bochnoi's."

"You want to destroy them and their ships just like I did." Trip concentrated on her emotions and let them wash over him. "Those are some serious feelings floating around in there."

"I wish to see them punished, but I cannot. These emotions are what led to Vulcans near destruction and I cannot lose control of them, ever."

He could feel the terror she felt at the thought of losing control. "We won't let that happen. Will meditation help?'

"Yes. I know we agreed no shields, but I need you to shield your negative emotions until I can regain control of mine."

"Should I meditate with you? I can take on some of these emotions."

"That would not be helpful. You can help me with some of my emotions, but I must be able to maintain my control of these on my own. For a Vulcan there is no choice. If we lose control, we lose all reason. Our ancestors had no control and it led them to use their mental powers to destroy themselves and others."

"I thought you said you couldn't make someone do something without their knowing?"

"If I want to harm you it would not matter if you know or not. A Vulcan from one clan would force a rival from another to kill his whole clan, by using his mind."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having difficulty with this?"

"I am a Vulcan and I always have this difficulty. That is why we suppress emotions and live by a code that says do no harm without provocation."

"How come I haven't felt it before?"

"You have always respected my privacy. You are free to see that part of my mind if you wish, but it is not a part of me you or I would want you to visit often."

"Can you let me in? I need to understand what this means for you to control these emotions."

T'Pol led him to that place where she fought for control. Trip quickly became overwhelmed. He felt her rage toward the kidnappers. She didn't just want to harm them. She wanted to totally wipe them out, leaving no trace of their existence. She felt the same about Terra Prime. There was her need to protect Trip and harm anyone who threatened him. As each emotion came he began to wonder how anyone could feel emotions like these and not be totally psychotic. The strength it took for him just to experience them now was almost more than he could handle. Probably would be if T'Pol weren't there helping him. He couldn't do it. He turned and walked away.

"You do this everyday?"

"Yes. It is constant and always will be. Some days are harder than others."

Trip wrapped her in is arms. "I don't know how you do it. I'd never be able to do that and walk around. And you manage to maintain control and live a life."

"To a Vulcan that is our life."

Trip thought he understood until today. There was more, but his mind couldn't handle it. Vulcans have emotions. So many negative emotions and such strong emotions they could literally be consumed by them. No wonder they tried to deny feeling any of them.

The turbolift restarted. Trip kissed T'Pol on the forehead. "I can't say I understand all of it, but I do know you can't go to the cargo bay. It will only make it harder for you. I'll check on Mom and Dad and see Shran. You go meditate."

TnTnTnT

The next days were a blur of meetings, caring for twenty-four children, entertaining parents and Shran, culminating in total exhaustion. Every time Trip and T'Pol went to their quarters someone commed them or dropped by. Trip had been doing fine with juggling all of this until he and T'Pol thought they had managed to get some time alone before dinner. They had just run water for a bath, when the door chime sounded.

"Damn, what's so important we can't have a couple of uninterrupted hours? Trip grumbled as he grabbed a robe and answered the door.

"Trip you have to go get your father." His mother insisted.

"Where is he?"

"With that Shran at the Andorian Cafe drinking ale."

"Shran's getting him drunk? Can't you get him?"

"No. If you don't come get him security will end up putting them all in a cell."

Trip stood there shaking his head. "It'd serve his ass right. I warned him about drinking alcohol here."

"Trip, he's your father. Go get him before he hurts himself or someone else." Katherine pleaded.

"Let me get dressed." He said as he angrily went to the bedroom.

When they got to the Commons all Trip could hear was glass breaking. They rounded the corner to find a small group of Andorians and Charles throwing glasses at some target against the wall.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Trip yelled.

Charles rather unsteadily stood and walked toward Trip. "Playing this Andorian game with Shran and his friends."

"You're drunk and breaking glass all over the place."

Shran came to Charles defense. "The glasses have all been paid for."

"That's great. Who's going to clean up this mess?" Katherine pointed at all the broken glass.

Trip put his arm around his father's shoulder. "Come on Dad. Let's get you to bed before you hurt somebody."

Charles jerked away and put a fist up to punch Trip.

"Mr. Tucker I don't think you really want to do that." Malcolm said as he put his hand around Charles fist and pulled it down.

Trip watched as Charles returned to throwing glassware. "Thanks Mal. I can't believe he would've punched me."

"Andorian ale has quite a kick, remember."

"Any ideas how to get him to go to his quarters without cold-cocking him?"

"Sorry buddy. I can't even imagine my father in this shape, ever. Too stiff and pretentious."

"Stiff would be a blessing right about now. Well, I'll just have to wait till he passes out." With a hint of resignation in his voice " Can security keep this area clear, so no one gets hit by flying glass?"

"Sure, and I'll get a maintenance crew ready to do clean up once they're through."

"I'll owe them for this."

"I'm sure they won't mind. We all have parents." Malcolm chuckled.

Trip sat watching the glassware fly by. "What is the point of this game? All I see is a bunch of drunks pitching glass at the wall and cheering?"

"I don't know and I doubt they do either. Their heads are gonna feel like they were hitting that wall in the morning."

"I should tell Getty not to administer anything for hangovers tomorrow."

"You knew something was bound to happen with Shran here."

"It could have been worse, I guess " Trip took his Mom's hand. "Why don't you go back to your room, we'll bring him once he passes out."

"This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry." Katherine hugged Trip.

"It's okay Mom. Don't be mad at him. He's on vacation and just having a little fun." Trip hugged her back before she left.

Malcolm started laughing. "It's actually funny. You have no idea what I'd would have paid to see my father let loose even a little bit."

"What a week. T'Pol and I haven't had any free time when we haven't been exhausted or sleeping in days. I'd be happy if we could just sit quiet in the same room without any interruptions and my Dad's making a fool out of himself."

"That bad, huh?"

"We had more privacy on Enterprise."

Charles stood up and started to fall over. Trip and Malcolm caught him under the arms and sat him back in his chair. Trip held him up until Malcolm and security cleared the Andorians out. They then delivered Charles to his room and Katherine.

"Thanks, Mal." Trip said as he started down the corridor.

"See you later. Go see your wife."

"_Darlin, get that water hot again. I'm going to take care of something and I'll be there in 30 minutes."_

"_Is your father alright?"_

"_He is for now. I wouldn't want to be him in the morning. His hangover and my Mom will not be pleasant."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Giving us the night off. Just get that bath ready."_

Malcolm got several reports that the comm unit and door chime in Trip and T'Pol's quarters weren't working. He went to security to check on it and found an envelope addressed to him.

Malcolm:

"I made a couple changes to your security program. I'm sure you know that by now. I have given you a way to contact me, but unless the world is about to end I wouldn't advise it until morning. Follow the yellow brick road to Texas and you'll find the code you need to activate the comm unit and reset the security codes."

Trip

Malcolm couldn't believe Trip had hacked into his security program. He didn't even know Trip knew how to program a computer. When he tried to access Trip's comm unit it asked for a password. Malcolm wasn't amused at all. He pulled up the program and started working on preventing anyone from doing anything to the security programs again.

TnTnTnT

The Tucker's hadn't been out all day. Trip was sure Charles was in bed still. Hoshi's mother invited Trip and T'Pol to a Japanese tea ceremony. The Satos were very traditional and Mrs. Sato wished to perform the ceremony in Hoshi and Malcolm's honor. Hoshi had brought them kimonos to wear and briefly explained that there would be tea and as traditional a meal as her mother could make it on a space station. Her mother would explain some of what was to occur and for the rest they should follow what Hoshi herself did.

They arrived at the door to find Hoshi and Malcolm waiting. Hoshi put her finger to her lips to tell them not to speak, then took water from a stone basin and washed her hands. They each did the same. When the door opened, her mother bowed. Hoshi bowed and entered the room. The door frame had a covering that lowered it so that they had to crouch down to enter. When they had all entered the room, the door was shut and locked, as they were directed to seats around the table on the floor. There were flowers all around and a scroll, with calligraphy, hung behind Hoshi. Her mother as host greeted Hoshi and Malcolm as the guest of honor and then greeted Trip and T'Pol and explained the ceremony.

"This is a form of Japanese meditation. One is to leave their worries and all other affairs outside and concentrate on the details and spirit of the ceremony. It teaches us to appreciate the beauty of that which is in front of us. Hoshi will be served first, so observe her actions and follow them."

A fire was burning in a stone bowl with sandalwood incense burning in it. The ceremony began and they watched the deliberate movements as Mrs. Sato cleaned each item, warmed the water, made the tea, turned the cup before giving it to Hoshi, who returned the cup, to be turned and handed to Malcolm. The process continued until each had sipped tea from the cup. Hoshi then announced the guests had had enough tea and the tea was removed and the meal began. They were each served sake, before the four course dinner was served one course at a time. The ceremony ended with each of them being served a cup of tea. Hoshi stood and bowed to her mother and expressed her admiration for her as the host. When they exited the room Hoshi said they could not return until her mother had time to clean up.

They walked down the corridor and sat at an observation window. Curious Trip asked. "Do you know how to do that ceremony, Hoshi?"

"I began learning it when I was a child. My parents are very traditional and insisted I learn."

"This is very much like a Vulcan ritual. If you concentrate on each step it really is like meditation." T'Pol observed.

"Yes it is. My mother preformed this ceremony to bless our home and to bless our friends. The scroll symbols are for harmony, reverential respect, purity, and tranquility. Each are part of the ceremony and are expressed to the guest, by the host, in the care taken with each step."

Malcolm spoke up. "Why did she put a barrier above the door to make us duck down to get in?"

"That makes all who enter equals. Everyone must crouch down so no one's position in the world matters during the ceremony." Hoshi explained.

"So will you teach your children the ceremony?" Trip asked.

"Malcolm and I have never talked about it, but I would like to. My parents are very traditional. I am the first, in my family, to break away from the traditional role of a Japanese wife and mother. This is one of the very few traditions I observe anymore."

Trip and T'Pol stood to go. "We need to go find my parents and spend some time with them tonight."

T'Pol touched the front of the kimono she was wearing. "Tell your mother we will return the kimonos in the morning."

As Trip and T'Pol started walking away. "They are yours to keep. My parents had them made for you in Kyoto. You'll need them to attend ceremonies in the future. The items used today will be left here for me to use with my own family and friends."

T'Pol stopped. "Good night. Tell your Mother thank you for the ceremony and the kimonos, from both of us."

TnTnTnT

The Tuckers were in the dining hall. Charles didn't look well, but he was up and moving. T'Pol went to get drinks while Trip went to talk his parents.

"Trip, your Mom says I was an ass last night. I'm sorry."

"No problem, Dad, I told Mom not to give you a hard time."

"She's upset that it's our last night here and we might not see you for a while and I'm hung-over."

"Your doctor gave me medication for him and he still couldn't even sit up until an hour ago." Katherine said as she reached out and touched Trip's kimono. "Silk kimonos?"

"These are from Hoshi's parents. Her Mom had a tea ceremony. We just left there."

Charles looked at his son. "You aren't embarrassed walking around in that?"

"No Dad, I've walked around in worse. I've learned to accept many things out here. I enjoyed the ceremony and part of the experience is wearing these clothes."

"So is this where you two plan to stay?" His father asked while trying to hold his head up.

"For now. A lot depends on the war. This station is movable, so we may stay here, or we may move it, or we could take Aragorn and explore, or find a planet we want to settle on. We really don't know."

"You aren't coming back to live on Earth, are you?" Charles already knew what his answer was.

"Probably not. Too many people have problems with interspecies marriage and if we have a child it would be worse. I want to live where we're accepted."

Katherine asked him. "You're planning on having children? Is it safe?'

"We have time. We should know more about any concerns before we have a child, so we'll make it as safe as possible."

Trip could see Charles was not doing well. "Mom maybe you should take Dad back to the room. We can talk more tomorrow before you leave."

Katherine looked at Charles. His color had changed and he looked as if he were going to be sick again. "You're probably right. Can't have him like this on that shuttle. Even the Satos would lose patience with him when he's not feeling well."

As Charles and Katherine stood up. "Meet us here for breakfast and we'll talk some more before your shuttle leaves. Shran left me a case of Andorian Ale to give to the maintenance crew who cleaned up last night. I could send a couple of them home with you Dad. Might make a nice souvenir."

"No thanks, son. That stuff is lethal and do you think your mother would let me have it?"

"Didn't think about that. See you both in the morning."

TnTnTnT

The shuttle left with the Tuckers and the Satos. Ships began arriving for the children. Trip was in the cargo bay watching several excited children waiting for their parents to arrive. He took notice of the five in the corner who would not be leaving because they had not been able to determine where they belonged. His mother had made him promise to get them home before she left. He was hopeful that some of the new arrivals would recognize their species, so they could contact their families.

"Tucker, this is Vickers."

"Yeah, Vickers."

"Sir, we need you in security."

"I'm on my way." Trip left the cargo bay and went to security where they were checking in visitors from the ships.

He entered the room. "What's the problem Vickers?" When he got into the room he knew the answer.

"Who brought them back here?" Trip questioned Vickers.

Vickers pointed to the group of the people he had just checked in. "They came with them."

"There is only one reason I can think of as to why these children are back here."

One of the men took Trip's arm and turned him away from the children. "Mr. Tucker is it. I think it would be best to discuss this somewhere more private."

Trip glanced at the children. "I agree. Have they been cleared to be on the station yet, Vickers?"

"Yes, sir. They have. Would you like us to take the kids to the cargo bay?"

"Yes." Trip started out the door and waved his hand "The rest of you follow me."

"_T'Pol find Malcolm and join me in the conference room."_

"_We are already on our way."_

When everyone arrived at the conference room Trip studied their guests. "Is there a designated leader here?"

A hand went up. "I guess that would be me." It was the man who suggested they speak in private.

"And you are?"

"You can call me Keylan."

"Well Keylan, I'm Trip. Can you tell us why you brought the Vicaran and Bochnoi children back here?"

"On our way here we meet up with others also coming here. We then encountered ships firing on the Vicar and Bochnoi ships and some of our group joined in and began firing upon them also. The Vicarans put their young in an escape pod and we used our transporter to take the Bochnoi young from their ship before it was destroyed."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Trip felt a wave of emotion through the bond from T'Pol.

"The ships that destroyed them are here?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, they are all here. Is that a problem?"

"No. We have no wish to interfere. On my world it is expected that a parent would do whatever they thought necessary to protect their children."

Keylan nodded. "On my world children are also held in high regard. We saved their children because we could not let them suffer for their parents choices."

"Do you know how to reach their home worlds?" Trip was hoping he said yes.

"They are from planets in the Delta Quadrant. One is not far from my home and the other is only two light years away from the Xindi home world, which I'm told you have visited."

"Yeah, we were there almost two years ago. Wouldn't mind exploring there someday, but that's not likely unless we make some huge leaps in technology."

"Your species has done well here."

Something about his comment agitated Trip. "It's not my species. There are several species on the station and we all work together."

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that your species appears to run this station and on my world that would mean that the others are your property."

"You thought I owned them? I don't." These people owned slaves and wouldn't even try to understand, so Trip didn't bother to try to explain. "Never mind. We need to go through some databases to find out how to get the rest of these kids back home. Can you help?"

One of the others in the group said. "Yes. We will all help, but we are anxious to see our young ones."

T'Pol stepped toward the door. "If you would come this way we will take you to your young ones."

"_Darlin you sure you want to do this?"_

"_I am fine. There are less emotions to control if the Vicarans and Bochnoi no longer exist."_

"_I couldn't say this outloud, but I'm not sorry about what happened.. I know the death of two ships full of people should make me feel sad, but it doesn't."_

"_You did not harm them, so you have no reason to feel sad. I never believed in good vs evil, but I now understand why so many do."_

"_All the kids are safe so let's get them back where they belong. That will make me feel better about all of this."_

The children all clung to their parents and loved ones who came to get them. Keylan and the others identified all the species of the remaining five children. Arrangements were made for the Vicaran children to be taken home on Keylan's ship. Another ship took the Bochnoi children and arranged a rendezvous with a ship from their home. Over the next several days the children and ships left and headed back home. Four of the five remaining children also left within the week.

TnTnTnT

'Trip, we need somewhere to put this boy besides sickbay. Sick people come through here and having him here puts him at risk."

"Did the doctor on Cevkor give you enough information to keep him healthy until his people arrive?"

Getty smirked. "Their doctor is the equivalent of a doctor in Earth's old west. He has no equipment and very little real medicine. He's just guessing most of the time. We've synthesized more food from what we had. The rest is just an educated guess using what was on the Vicaran ship."

"Should have known a planet with little or no technology wouldn't be able to offer much help. I don't even know how they're getting here."

"If they're not going to be here for weeks you have to find somewhere for him to stay." Getty spoke firmly.

"We're building a nursery/daycare down the hall, but it won't be ready for a several weeks."

Getty started counting on his fingers. "You better get it ready soon. Sushman is due in a month and a half, give or take two weeks. If she takes a month or so maternity leave, she'll need somewhere to take her baby when she goes to work in two months or so."

"Making a room with its own power and the protections it needs takes time. Just getting the material to construct it took months."

Trip watched the boy sleeping across the room. "Isn't there anyone who's willing to take him in?"

"Several people come spend time with him, but no one had volunteered."

"You ask his visitors and I'll ask around. It's the best I can do Doc."

"Maybe you should start looking for people to work in the daycare and let them take care of him and free me up."

"People? Why do we need people for one baby?"

"It's just a suggestion."

Trip tried to read Getty's expression. "So you're telling me without telling me there are going to be other babies on the station."

"I know you've thought about this because Phlox sent me information for you and T'Pol. There are 256 people here, almost half of them are females, and there are several visitors here on a regular basis. It's bound to happen sooner or later."

"We knew eventually there would be babies, but most of the people here came from ships with strict rules and discipline. We assumed it would take some time for things to relax. We obviously were wrong."

Getty smiled. "They've all lived with those rules, which now don't exist. We may experience a period of time where some approach their new life with teenage exuberance and abandon. Not to mention the couples who might actually be trying to have a family."

"Great. We have a bunch of adults acting like horny teenagers, not using protection." He really didn't want to think about this now. "We'll get the daycare done and see about a daycare staff. Talk to you later. Thanks Doc."

"_T'Pol I need your help. I'm an engineer. What do I know about daycares and caring for babies?"_

"_I will speak to Hoshi and others to see if they have any advice. I have no experience with babies either. Vulcans have no daycare and children stay at home until school age."_

_"Thanks. I'm going to Repair Two. We're working on upgrades to the Tellarites Degbaxis Class engines."_

"_I'll see you for dinner at 18:00."_

"_What happened to lunch?"_

"_You're going to work on an engine. Just tell them you need to be here for dinner is at 18:00."_

"_Dinner 18:00, got it."_

Chapter 5

The repair crews had been very busy. Trip spent, at least one or two days a week working there or in R&D. He wanted to keep himself sharp and to get away from the day to day business of running the station. Engineering had begun to run smoothly and the new sections of the station, for the daycare and quarters, had been completed.

Trip yelled into his communicator. "Jefferies, what the hell is wrong with the power? That's the third time it's cut out on me this morning."

"Sorry sir. They installed all the new generators and we've been having problems since."

"Do what you have to do to get it fixed. We can't work on these engines if our tools stop and we can't see. Gonna get someone hurt over here."

"I'll see what I can do." Jefferies answered as he turned to Toby.

"Toby, what's the problem?" Jefferies demanded.

"We've tracked it back as far as the power reroutes on level two for the daycare and the new quarters, but that's all I can tell you at the moment."

"Take whoever you need and get it figured out. The only thing that seems to be working consistently is the comm units that everybody keeps yelling at me over."

"Yes, sir." Toby took two crews and went to track the problem down.

Malcolm entered engineering. "Jefferies you have to get power to the security check-in station or you can come explain why my staff has to do manual body searches before anyone can get on the station."

"I'm trying. Toby just took crews to fix it."

"How long?"

"An hour tops." Jefferies hoped.

"Is that your best guess or an accurate estimate?"

"A best guess." He knew better than to bullshit Trip or Malcolm. They saw through it and did not react well when people tried.

"Can't you put the power back the way it was yesterday, until you find the problem?"

"No, we can't. All the lines to the daycare were moved, and permanently attached, when we added the generators. They now have uninterrupted and separate power and shielding. We can't put them back into our system. We also had to add conduits and lines to the new quarters and we can't just reroute and disconnect them either."

"Do we have emergency generators for the station, yet?"

"They're here, but we haven't connected them yet. Trip made it clear that the daycare was the priority. We're two months overdue on completing that."

"It's done now right?"

"There's one or two more upgrades, but Trip is taking care of that and hasn't told me what they are."

"Let me know if anything changes." Malcolm said as he went through the door and stepped onto the turbolift. The door closed and the power went off.

"_T'Pol where are you?" _

"_I'm in the lab working. The power went out. Why is the backup not working?"_

"_I don't know. Jefferies said they were having problems with the new power lines. Must have overloaded the whole system."_

"_Are you okay in that jeffries tube?"_

"_I'm trying to get out of here. Just wanted to be sure you were okay."_

An alarm sounded throughout the station. "_What is that, darlin?"_

"_I smell something burning. A fire alarm, perhaps."_

"_Damn, I need to get to engineering. I need to find a beacon, so I can use the walkway."_

"_Get out of the tube and I will see if I can help you see."_

"_Just a minute. Can't find the ladder. Okay I'm down."_

"_Let your eyes adjust. Can you see the storage cabinets?"_

"_Yeah, I have it. Thanks. I'm heading to engineering. Can you meet me there?"_

"_Yes. Be careful."_

"_I will. You too."_

Trip saw light in the windows near engineering and sparks from power venting into space near the new power transit station as he neared the end of the walkway.

When he got to engineering he heard.. "Get that power shut off now and seal off the transit station." Jefferies yelled.

Trip started trying to put out the fire. "What happened Jefferies?"

"A power overload. Something's wrong with the conduits. We need to seal off this section and get this fire out, sir."

Trip followed Jefferies and the rest of the team out. "Those are brand new conduits. We have power venting out from the new junction." Trip told Jefferies.

"Thompson, get any injured to sickbay. We're going to check on Toby and his crews." Jefferies explained what he knew to Trip as they started in that direction. "Toby said he backtracked the problem to where we rerouted power yesterday and installed all the new lines. That has to be where you saw power venting from."

"I didn't hear any explosions, so what happened?"

"We won't know until we get there." Jefferies looked around trying to decide the fastest way to get across the station.

Trip looked at his tricorder. "We can't go through this part of this level. It will be locked down until the sensors detect that it's safe, if the changes to the daycare section are working."

"The generators, lines, and conduits were all tested before they were installed and backups were installed for every system, per your instructions." Jefferies assured him.

"We can't go down the maintenance shaft with power problems. We'd end up getting zapped. Can we get through the space between levels?" Trip questioned.

"There's access at the end of this corridor. Let's give it a try."

"_T'Pol have you heard from Malcolm?" _

"_I just left engineering. He's stuck in the turbolift. Crews are attempting to get him out."_

"_He'll be pissed when he gets out of there. You're on your way here?"_

"_Yes. I may be of assistance."_

_"Jefferies thinks it's a problem with the new conduits. Do we know where they came from?"_

"_The crystals were not from Coridan. They were payment for repairs to a transport ship from Xargon last month."_

"_Please tell me they weren't used in the section for sickbay and the daycare?"_

"_No, those were all individually inspected by Chief Arguile and the staff here. They also have backups in case the crystals fail."_

"_I know. It's just I need to know there's nothing to worry about. There are four babies and the staff in there."_

"_We'll be there soon."_

Trip knew she was close to him. "_How did you get here so fast?"_

"_I took a different more direct route." _She said as she reached out and touched his fingers.

"Do you have different schematics than we do?" Trip looked at his tricorder.

"I do not believe so, but I am smaller and can get through spaces you could not."

Jefferies shouted over his shoulder. "They should be below us when we turn this corner."

When Trip and T'Pol got to Jefferies he had removed the access cover. They dropped down to the floor and found Toby trying to do first aid on two of his crew.

"Where's the rest of your crews?" Jefferies asked as he began scanning the area.

"I sent them to check on the secondary transit station." Toby told them.

Trip and T'Pol began trying to aid the injured crew. One had serious burns to her face and neck. The other had a gash the length of his leg.

"If we lift them into the shaft they can be taken to sickbay." T'Pol suggested.

Trip pointed at the rest of the crew. "You four are going up into that shaft to take these two to sickbay."

They lifted them all up and gave them a beacon, then began to look at what had been damaged. Trip stuck his head out. "These crystals are all milky and some have turned black. It looks like they began to fail and the energy dissipated into heat and melted the outer casings and then blew a hole in the outer walls back there and started venting out into space."

T'Pol had opened the shaft back to engineering. "Where did you start installing the new crystals?

Toby showed them his schematics of the area they worked on. "We put them in here at this junction and forward."

"Only the new crystals are milky and black. The lines are damaged farther back though." T'Pol said as she traced her finger across the screen.

Trip walked back down the corridor and opened a jeffries tube, climbed in and started pulling relays out and removed the main transistors until there were no connections for any power to flow through. "Toby, disconnect the couplings at this end of the lines." Power stopped venting through the hole.

"Trip, there is something in these crystals and these lines are like mush inside. Something appears to have dissolved them." T'Pol handed him a crystal and showed him the lines. Trip cut away a large section and handed it to T'Pol.

"I need you to get these back to the lab and see what you can find out about what did this. We have to pull all of this out and reinstall it, but we can't do that until we know what the problem is."

T'Pol took the power line and climbed back into the shaft. "I will take some of this to sickbay and have Doctor Getty look at it also."

Trip touched his fingers to hers. "Be careful and if you need anything let me know. See if you can find Malcolm and get him up to date."

Trip and Toby found bio-hazard receptacles and began at opposite ends removing all the lines and crystals that had been damaged. Lights finally came on some time during the night.

Malcolm found Trip deep inside the maintenance shaft ripping power lines out and checking the crystals and connections for damage. "They need you in engineering. Jefferies has a problem with the junction transistors and the distribution circuits. The fire melted some of your handy work and nobody knows what you did, so they can't repair it."

"I guess I'll have to write this stuff down someday. Tell him I'll be up there in an hour. I need to finish this section. Do we have any idea what caused this?"

"Getty seems to think it's a microbe of some sort that got into the power lines. When the power came on it supercharged them and they thought our power system would make a good lunch."

"It sure supercharged them." Trip held up the lines he had just taken out. "Look at this. These weren't even online twenty-four hours and it ate though 250 feet of cable and crystals. I guess we're lucky it didn't like metal."

"I'm supposed to tell you to stop by the dining hall on your way back to get something to eat and drink. T'Pol says you're ignoring her."

"She's been telling me to go eat every hour or so. I'm surprised she hasn't come over here and brought me food."

"She would be here, but they're trying to find something to neutralize the microbe, so this can be reinstalled. Have you taken a break at all since yesterday?"

Trip kept pulling out the lines. "No I haven't. I'm fine. We can't turn on the power until this is reinstalled. There's no way to reroute around it."

"Don't push yourself too hard. This is not the place to make any mistakes because you're tired." Malcolm knew he wouldn't stop until the job was done.

"I won't. How's it going in security?"

"Not too bad. No one was happy with hands on body searches. Losing power has helped cut down on the complaints." And he thought the darkness would make it worse.

"How are the engineering staff that went to sickbay?"

Malcolm searched through pages on his padd. "Getty sent you an update. Simpson has first and second degree burns, mostly to her face. Robby's laceration went to the bone. They'll both be back to work in two to three weeks."

Trip was relieved. "Was anybody else hurt?"

"Jefferies broke his thumb getting me out of the turbolift."

Trip laughed. "Must have been in too much of a hurry trying to get you out."

"I was rather insistent."

"I told T'Pol you'd be pissed about being stuck in there." Trip looked around. "I'm done here. If you'll get out of my way I can get back to engineering."

Walking back to engineering Malcolm turned to the dining hall. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

Trip knew Malcolm hung around so he could walk back with him to make sure Trip stopped to get something to eat. Chef walked up and handed Trip a basket. "What's this?"

"T'Pol came by earlier and said when you showed up I was to give you a days worth of finger foods and two thermoses of tea."

"Well, thanks. I might actually eat something today. I can share with the rest of the crew."

"You shouldn't have to. We've been giving the engineering crew similar care packages since T'Pol gave us the idea."

"_Thanks darlin."_

"_Eat some of it. Do not just carry it back to engineering and set it down someplace."_

"_I promise I'll sit down and eat something."_

TnTnTnT

Trip had repaired the distribution circuits and was in a jeffries tube replacing relays and getting the circuits back to spec. He was on his second day with no sleep and few breaks.

"_Trip you need to sleep."_

"_I'm fine darlin. This will be done soon and then I'll sleep."_

"_You need to sleep now. There are several people in engineering that can complete what you are doing."_

"_I'll be done in 5-6 hours. They have plenty to do."_

The door to the jeffries tube opened and closed. "I knew you would not hear me." T'Pol said as she laid on top of him then kissed him.

"T'Pol what are you doing?"

"You need me to explain?"

"I didn't think you could surprise me anymore, but you've managed."

"My husband chooses to be here and I wish to be with my husband."

"I knew there was a good reason for making these tubes bigger."

"Yes. there was." T'Pol said as she brought her lips down to meet his. Her kisses became more passionate as she flooded their bond with all her desire. Her hands began to move down Trips body massaging him gently. He could feel himself respond with force.

Trip pushed T'Pol up. "Okay, if you insist on seducing me we need to move up that way or you need to move so I can close this door or we could be in for quite a shock."

Without a word T'Pol pushed up with the tips of her shoes and moved them farther down into the tube and returned to kissing him and massaging his body with her hands. Trip closed his eyes and let his hands roam over T'Pol's back. He could feel the sensations running up to her neck, as she moaned.

She began biting his lower lip and pushing into his mouth with her tongue. Her hand moved up to his neck and he could feel her nails caress his bare skin as she searched for the zipper to his jumpsuit. Her nails ran down his chest to his navel as the zipper came down. He reached up and gently pulled her mouth closer to his as his tongue pushed deeper. She moved slightly to the side and reached up with both hands pushed his jumpsuit back at the shoulders and moved straight down and grasp at the cuffs to pull the sleeves over his hands and expose his bare skin to the waist. Her mouth began sucking at the skin on his chest and she rubbed his nipple between her fingers. The feel of cool metal under him and the sensations her fingers were creating caused him to moan loudly. T'Pol whispered sshhh. Afraid someone in engineering might hear.

He reached down and held onto her hips and pressed himself up hard as he moved against her. She began to kiss him frantically around the neck and ears. She suddenly pulled away and moved her body down to give herself room to pull his clothing down to his knees. He undid the buttons on her shirt and she helped him remove it. He pulled the t-shirt she had on up over her head. She then removed the rest of her clothing. He cupped her breast in his hands and smiled up at her. Her hips were pressing against him and moving in time with his hands. Her fingers were running through his hair and down his neck. Their movements became harder and more rhythmic. Trip put his hands on the side of her head and brought her lips down hard to his deep passionate kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them both until she was underneath him. When their need had been sated they remained motionless waiting for their chest to stop heaving from lack of air and to regain the strength to move.

Trip finally attempted to lift himself up with his forearms, but they felt like jelly. "Darlin, I'm not sure I can move. I was tired before, but now I don't have the strength to move."

"If we weren't in engineering I would say stay where you are, but if we fall asleep like this there is a good chance we would be discovered."

Trip kissed her softly. "Hell of a way to get me to sleep."

"You need sleep, but I have missed you."

Trip felt her need for sleep. "T'Pol why didn't you just tell me? You haven't slept in two days."

"You are doing what you feel you must do and I will not stop you."

"You haven't been sleeping because I get so focused on what I'm doing I lose track of everything else."

"That is what makes you one of the best engineers out here."

"Makes me a pretty lousy husband though. I knew something wasn't right with you, but I chose to ignore it."

"You would not have been able to much longer. The bond was beginning to exert its influence."

"Is that why my mind kept drifting to thoughts of you all afternoon?"

"The bond wants you to act, you ignore it, the bond becomes stronger, and you fight harder to ignore it, and so on, until the bond can no longer be ignored."

He held her close to him as he tuned into her thoughts. "You can't sleep without me?"

"We have not slept alone in months because you said it was unacceptable. I agree."

"Let's go home. You can take a shower with me and then we'll cuddle up and get some sleep, okay."

He could feel the sense of relief run through her. "Warm water and your arms around me would be acceptable."

TnTnTnT-

T'Pol awoke. Trip was burning up, but shivering. She could not wake him. Getty sent medics who took him to sickbay where he began running tests and scans to determine the cause of Trip's unconscious state and increasingly high fever.

Getty flew around Trip's bed trying to attach electrodes to him. "T'Pol I need you to step away from him. We need to get this fever down and I need room to work."

"I will not leave," was all T'Pol said as she continued to watch the doctor.

Getty pointed to the scanner. "Something has invaded his brain tissue." He turned Trip over and withdrew fluid from his spinal column. As he handed the vial to the medics he gave them instructions. "Run diagnostics on this for any unrecognized microorganisms, NOW."

The shivering had stopped, indicating the fever was not going higher, but Trip remained unconscious. T'Pol paced back and forth, trying to reach him through the bond. Watching as the medics wrapped Trip in a cooling blanket in an attempt to bring his 106 degree temperature down.

The doctor returned from the lab to find Trip bare to the waist and T'Pol standing next to him. Her head laying on his chest.

Getty knew she must be freezing from the cooling blanket. He pleaded with her. "T'Pol I need you to move over here. You can't stay there. You're in the way."

There was no response. T'Pol's eyes were open, but she showed no signs of awareness. Getty tried to loosen the grip she had on Trip's hand, but he could not.

T'Pol stood up and moved her face as close to Getty's as she could without touching him. "I will not leave my bondmate and you will not touch me again."

"Getty if I were you I'd listen to the lady. Never touch a Vulcan without permission, especially one who's trying to protect her mate." Malcolm warned as he entered sickbay.

The intensity in her eyes told Getty Malcolm was right. He moved an empty bed to the other side and suggested T'Pol lay down next to Trip.

Malcolm walked closer. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

T'Pol's head lifted up, she turned and her eyes followed Malcolm as he came around the bed and stood by her side.

"That microbe we found in the power lines has invaded his brain. It appears to be an Archaea. A _Sulfolobus_ that is feeding on the sulfur and heat. They have attacked his hypothalamus, which is causing the fever, and aiding in their rapid reproduction. They're like a bacteria, but have adapted to extreme conditions."

"How did it get from the power lines into Trip?" Malcolm questioned.

Getty showed Malcolm Trip's side. "There's a cut down this side. They must have been on his jumpsuit and body. When he cut himself they entered his bloodstream. Those crystals you used had large amounts of sulfur crystals in them and the Archaea had been feeding on them in the crates. When they became heated the cell divisions increased. The chemicals they produced are what ate through the power lines."

"Why hasn't anyone else gotten sick? Several of the engineering crews cleaned up that section." Malcolm was concerned they'd have more illnesses.

"He stayed there for over two days. The rest of the crews went home, changed clothes, and took showers. If they were at risk we would know by now. This happened in a matter of three to four hours after he cut himself."

Malcolm pulled the curtain around the beds. "Getty you need to keep this curtain pulled to protect their privacy. I don't know much about their private lives, but I do know T'Pol needs to be in contact with him and she'd be uncomfortable being observed."

"I really would like to get her to go to their quarters, but she won't listen to me. Every time I leave she strips off his clothes to the waist and lays on his chest, which interferes with cooling him down. She won't talk to me and I have no idea if she's helping him or hurting him."

Malcolm glanced at T'Pol. "I suggest you talk to Dr. Sagorn from the Tal'Kyr about their bond before you do anything. I'm not even sure they fully understand it. I do know Trip would want her here."

"Thanks. I'll talk to Sagorn." Getty said as Trip began to yell out while his arms flailed about at some unseen attacker.

T'Pol held his arms down. "_Trip, can you hear me? Answer me Trip."_

Through the bond T'Pol saw the nightmares. Hers mixed with his and new ones his mind created. She had been giving him her strength to fortify his own protections, but that was no longer enough.

"_T'hy'la you must hear me." _T'Pol laid her head on his chest and entered his mind to prevent the microbe from inflicting anymore damage.

Getty left her there as he went to find a way to treat Trip. When Getty came back Dr. Sagorn had moved T'Pol's bed to the other side and was in the process of rearranging the equipment around the bio-bed.

"Dr. Sagorn, what are you doing?"

"I moved the bed where it needs to be. Lady T'Pol appears most comfortable when she is placed in this manner."

Getty was upset that he would come into his sickbay and just move his equipment and beds around. But T'Pol did seem more at ease and more comfortable. "Their bond I suppose?"

"Yes. Because they are bonded and her mate is in danger she will not leave his side. To force her to do so would be harmful to them both. Besides I believe she makes all treatment decisions for her mate while he is unable to."

"My concern is she keeps going into some kind of trance, her temperature rises, and as you can see it looks like I have two patients."

Sagorn studied the display overhead. "They're brains are connected. They have total access to each other's minds. The bond will direct her to help him and show her how. It appears he is dreaming."

"Nightmares judging by his movements and yelling."

"Lady T'Pol's brain waves are overlapping her mates. She is assisting him with protecting his mind."

"I think I have a way to kill the Archaea. It's feeding on the sulfur in his system. We'll administer the amino acids and proteins his body needs in an IV. We'll lower the PH in his system while we remove the sulfur from his blood, long enough to kill the microbes." Getty continued reading the information on his padd.

"Will there be any long term effects to Mr. Tucker?"

"I can't say right now. The fever, the constant nightmares, and the trauma to his brain can all cause damage, but we won't know until he wakes up."

Dr. Sagorn walked around to T'Pol. "You might want to insert an IV to meet Lady T'Pol's nutritional requirements. It's unlikely she will leave here to eat and she will give her mate her strength even if it harms her. She is in no danger from the microbe. Vulcans have no sulfur for it to feed on."

T'Pol spent the evening protecting Trip's emotional core, trying to lessen the effect of the nightmares, and talking to him. She went through his memories and talked to him about each one. There were no active thoughts in his mind and she knew he wasn't hearing her, but it helped her to focus on something besides her fear.

Getty came into sickbay to prepare Trip for the procedure to remove the sulfur from his system. T'Pol was on his bio-bed holding Trip against her chest meditating. He hung the IV and added it to the line that had been there since the previous day without disturbing her. When T'Pol opened her eyes Getty went around the curtain and returned with a sheet.

"I'm not even going to try to get you to leave, so I need you to lift Trip forward. I'll drape you with this sterile sheet and you can hold onto his hands. All I ask is that you do not move." T'Pol moved Trip's body forward as Getty placed the sheet. When she laid him back against her chest Getty placed more sheets around them and sterilized the area around the artery where the hemopurifier would be inserted.

T'Pol watched as he worked. "What will this procedure do?"

"It will circulate his blood through this cylinder completely every eight minutes and filter out the sulfur and the microbes as they die off. Once I see that he is free of the microbes for one cycle I will add sulfur into his IV to replenish his body. If all goes well the fever should go down within two to three hours and he should wake up later today."

"When will the nightmares stop?"

Getty continued to work. "They should stop when the fever goes down and he should start to be more responsive."

The machine started and startled T'Pol. Getty saw her jump. "Sorry, I forget it can be unsettling when the pump starts."

"I am fine."

As they watched the blood circulate Getty talked with T'Pol. "Can I ask you something about your bond?"

"You can ask."

"Can you feel him in your mind right now?" As a doctor this fascinated him, but as a man it made him uneasy. Having someone poking around inside your head was not natural.

"Not like I usually do, but he is there. He is not aware of anything, but the terror of his dreams. His mind is working to keep shields up around his most vital areas with my assistance."

"So should I expect that when one of you is hurt both of you will be here?"

"If the injury is serious, yes. If our bond is functioning properly we can leave, but not for long periods of time. We are bondmates and the first priority is to care for and protect each other."

"We are done. That's the second clean cycle." Getty added the sulfur to the IV and disconnected the machine.

Two hours later Trip's fever was normal. The nightmares had stopped and T'Pol felt the bond coming back to life.

"_T'hy'la are you awake?"_

"_Hey that's a friendly voice."_

"_Trip you are well?"_

"_Trip who's Trip. Who are you?" _T'Pol retreated back into her own mind. She didn't put up shields, but she left rather abruptly.

"_Don't go. Whoever you are come back." _She could feel his fear at being left alone.

T'Pol entered his mind again. "_I'm sorry. T'hy'la I will not go again."_

"_Who are you?" _He was confused about the voice, but didn't want her to go anywhere.

"_I am T'Pol. What do you remember?"_

"_Nothing. Where are we?"_

"_That's a little hard to explain." _How do you tell someone you are real and in their mind?

"_Can you try?"_

"_I am your wife and we are in your mind."_

"_In my mind?"_

"_Yes. We are bonded. You can also be in my mind. Try to feel the bond between us."_

"_I feel warmth, fear, caring, and then it's too much."_

"_I am Vulcan and my emotions are stronger than yours. I will try to control them for you."_

"_Vulcan? I can see you in my mind, but I don't recognize you."_

"_It must be strange for you to become aware and find me in your mind and not know who I am?'_

"_I don't know you, but I feel you. I know I am safe with you. I have all these emotions, but can't find anything to go with them."_

"_You were ill. This may be a side effect."_

"_Can I open my eyes now. I want to wake up."_

"_Yes. I am laying next to you."_

Trip opened his eyes and looked at T'Pol. "You're my wife?" His thought were interrupted.

"You're awake. That's a good sign." Getty started checking him over.

Trip asked T'Pol. "Who is that?'

"That is Dr. Getty. He has been taking care of you since you became ill."

"Should I trust him?"

Getty stepped back. "He doesn't remember me?"

"He doesn't remember me either Doctor." T'Pol tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Confused Getty asked. "He doesn't know you, but ask you if he should trust me?"

"We talked through our bond. I explained a little about it."

"I'm right here. You could ask me."

"Sorry Trip. Do you mind if I examine you while we talk?"

Trip turned to T'Pol. "Can I trust him?"

"Yes. You can trust him."

Trip sat up and dropped his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine. Check me over. Why can't I remember?"

Getty explained about the microbes and the treatment. He tried to explain the amnesia, but said he didn't understand why he remembered emotions, but not any events from his life. After answering all Trip and T'Pol's questions he left them to go do some more research.

Trip tried to remember anything, but couldn't.

"T'hy'la you are becoming agitated. Maybe you should try to relax."

"T'hy'la. What does that mean?"

"It means beloved or bondmate."

"Bondmate? You mean mate as in sex? That sounds romantic." Trip said sarcastically. "I don't understand why you feel like a part of me, when I have not one memory of you."

"It is our bond."

"Why did I feel guilty when the doctor explained how this happened to me?"

T'Pol's guilt flooded through the bond. "It was not your guilt, but mine. I caused you to be cut. If I had not you would not be here."

Trip tried to remember and images started coming into his mind. As he watched their time in the jeffries tube play out. "This is from your mind. How did I do that?"

"I told you that you are in my mind also. You thought about it and your mind found the memory in my mind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The images stopped. "Is it okay if I do this?"

"The bond acted for you. You have no reason to be sorry. You did not know."

"Why would you feel guilty for making love to me? I didn't see any reason for you to feel that way."

"I acted on my impulse and you were injured."

"You mean this cut and the microbes?" Trip looked at the cut on his side.

"If I had not come to the jeffries tube..." T'Pol's guilt and regret for her lack of control began to grow.

"Don't you fall apart on me. This bond and you in my head are the only connection I have to anybody, so stop feeling guilty. What happened wasn't your fault."

Trip's fear that she would lose it and leave him alone forced T'Pol to get some control over her emotions and push them down. "I will be fine. Do not worry."

"This is confusing and I need you to help me understand."

"Would you try something with me?"

"I guess so. What?"

T'Pol reached for a candle "Come sit behind me here on the floor. We are going to try to meditate."

"I know how to meditate." Apprehensively he sat down and moved his legs as she directed him to.

She leaned back into his chest and he tensed up. "Just relax I am not going to hurt you. Take a deep breath, hold it for two counts, and let it out." She instructed as she placed his hands to her sides and slide her own under them.

"You are an engineer and you say you can always hear the warp engine. Keep breathing, clear your mind, concentrate, and see if you can hear it."

Trip took deep breaths and listened. It took several minutes, but T'Pol felt it when he found it. "I'm not sure it's the engine, but I found a sound that makes me feel good."

"It is the engine. You have shared this sound with me often. Now, continue to breath, clear all thought from your mind, and concentrate on that sound."

When Trip arrived in the white room he was startled. "How did I get here? I know I didn't pick this place."

"We come here to meditate. We also go to the beach and other places we both enjoy."

"The beach. Can we go there?"

T'Pol hesitated. Trip always took them to a beach from his memory. The only beach she knew was the one at his parent's house. "I will take us to a beach in Florida."

T'Pol visualized the beach across from Trip's parents. With a smile on his face Trip exclaimed. "This is more like it. I really like this place. I've been here before haven't I?"

They walked along the shoreline. "We spent many hours on this beach together."

When they neared the cove Trip ran into it and laid down in the sand. "Let's stay here for awhile."

T'Pol sat down next to him and watched as he closed his eyes and remained there quietly for some time. An image appeared in his mind of another beach. There were children running and playing. The only one he recognized was himself as a boy. He kept looking at the others, but could not put names to the faces. All he got was very frustrated and intense pain started creeping up the back of his head.

"T'hy'la. You must stop. Your brain is injured. You will only cause more harm. Please stop." T'Pol moved closer and laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair.

Tears were running down his face. "Who are those people? It was me with them, so I should know who they are."

"They are your family. You will remember when you are ready. Your memories are there you just need time to heal."

"You have my memories too don't you?"

"Yes. They are in a special place in my mind. You are free to access them whenever you wish, but I ask that you wait. You protected your emotions and you put your memories away to protect them. Let your mind heal itself and return them when it is safe."

Trip turned to see her eyes. "You're afraid of what will happen when some of those memories come back?"

"Yes. Some of them are overwhelming. You must trust that this is what is best." T'Pol put up shields to keep some of her memories from him.

Trip smiled at her. "While I couldn't begin to explain why, I do trust you and I know you trust me. How we feel about each other is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I will try to do what you want, but it's not going to be easy."

"Little in our life together has been easy, but there are only a few things I would change."

They returned to sickbay. Trip stood and removed his IV from his arm. Started to reach for T'Pol, then pulled his hand back, somehow sensing she didn't like being touched in public. He pushed the button to open the sickbay doors. "Do we have someplace we call home?"

"We do, but shouldn't we tell the doctor you are leaving?" she asked as she walked across the room.

Trip walked through the door. "I have a feeling he might object. He'll figure it out when he sees we're not here." And they went to their quarters.

When they first entered, Trip stood still and surveyed the room. His eyes stopped on the family photos. As he approached the shelf he asked T'Pol to tell him who they were. She identified each of the people in the pictures. She told him their names and how each was related to him. She waited for more questions, but he didn't ask any. They walked around the rest of the living area without a word being spoken.

T'Pol could feel the pain he was experiencing. "Trip, if you would come into our room I can help ease your headache."

He followed her into the bedroom. "Disrobe and lay down." T'Pol said as she pointed to the cushion on the floor.

"Whoa, you want me to take off my clothes and lay down there? Just like that?"

T'Pol realized she had been abrupt and unclear. "You only need to remove your shirt and socks."

His eyes were moving around the room trying to locate something. "If you could show me where my clothes are I could use a shower."

"You go take a shower. I will bring your clothes."

The water felt great and Trip stood under it, letting it flow down his body. A cold blast of air hit his back. "May I join you." T'Pol was standing there naked.

Trip stuttered out. "I guess so." He was nervous.

T'Pol put shampoo in her hand and began to wash his hair. Trip didn't move a muscle. She washed him from head to toe and turned him to rinse the soap off. When she had done the same for herself she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She handed him a towel as he stepped out onto the floor. He dried himself off and put on the pajama bottoms she gave him. He looked around for the top.

"There isn't a top is there? With a dangerously sexy grin on his face, he teased. "You like me without my shirt, don't you?"

He saw her smile in his mind. "You need to be without a shirt for me to alleviate your pain."

"Yeah, and you have no reaction to seeing my bare chest?"

"You need to go lay down on the floor in the first position." T'Pol changed the subject.

"If I've done this before I don't remember, so you will have to tell me what to do." Trip said as he laid down.

T'Pol moved him into the correct position and explained the breathing, then began applying pressure to his back. As she moved her hands Trip moved his body from position to position without the need for instructions.

"How can I move if I don't remember you doing this before?"

"They call it body memory. Some scientists believe when you repeat the same set of movements over and over your muscles develop a memory of their own."

"I guess that makes sense." Trip stood and walked to the bed and dropped face first into it. "Your neuro-pressure relaxed me so much I'm sleepy."

"That is what is supposed to happen with those positions." T'Pol pulled back the covers and laid next to him. Trip rolled over and joined her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep.

T'Pol sensed that Trip was no longer in the bed. She could feel his agitation and found him pacing from one side of the living area to the other.

"You cannot sleep?" She knew he'd been out here for quite some time.

"Nightmares. I can't remember anything, but I'm having nightmares. Couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you." He kept pacing with his hands laced together behind his head.

T'Pol stepped in front of him. "This is not helping. Come sit with me on the couch." T'Pol laid him back and began to rub his temples.

After several minutes Trip began to relax and feel sleepy. He put his hands around her wrist and stopped her movement. "I don't want to sleep. Can't deal with anymore nightmares right now."

"We need to get your mind focused on something else." She got up, walked to the computer and put in a disk. As she laid down next to Trip and pulled a cover over them, he began to laugh.

He leaned forward and looked at T'Pol. "I like Roadrunner, but you don't, do you?"

"I like to see you laugh, so yes I do like Roadrunner. Just lay back here with me and let your mind rest."

They had been watching cartoons for a couple of hours when the door chime sounded. T'Pol went to answer it.

T'Pol greeted Getty as he stepped through the doorway. "Good morning Doctor."

"Good morning." Getty stared directly at Trip. "You might try letting me know you're leaving next time."

"Sorry. I didn't want to give you the chance to say no. Surprised we didn't hear from you last night."

"I hoped you came back here to sleep, so I waited. I need to give you a check up and administer some medication. Doesn't look like you've slept much. I have a sedative here that should help."

"I don't want a sedative. T'Pol says we can work on the nightmares together, so I can sleep. Can you leave something for pain though. I don't need it now, but I keep getting headaches and may need something later." The headache was still there, but the pain was manageable.

"_T'Pol. You are helping me with the pain aren't you?"_

"_Yes I am. Pain medication is not necessary. Sedatives have not helped you in the past with nightmares, so we will also deal with them through the bond."_

Getty finished his examine. "Everything looks fine. Here's a hypospray with four doses of pain medication. Wait 12 hours between doses. I'm going to give you a shot of nutrients now and leave one for you to take at dinnertime."

"Thanks. I feel better. T'Pol is taking very good care of me."

"She seems to know what you need, so listen to your wife. Try not to force your memories back too soon and come see me tomorrow."

T'Pol walked Getty to the door. "We will be there tomorrow."

"Oh. Malcolm, Hoshi, and some of your staff stopped by sickbay. I told them all to let you rest, but I'm sure they'll be by here soon."

"Do they know about the amnesia?" Trip didn't know if he wanted them to know or not.

"I couldn't tell them. My oath prevents it." Getty closed the door as he left.

When Getty left Trip got up, showered, and put on clean clothes. T'Pol watched as he made brunch for them. She let him do what he wanted and talked about the station and answered his questions until she could feel his exhaustion from lack of sleep.

"Trip, you have to sleep now."

"No. I can't."

She felt the terror the nightmares had caused. "You can lay here or in the bedroom, but you must trust me to help you sleep."

He laid down and placed his head in her lap. "I'm so tired. Can you really stop me from dreaming?"

T'Pol gently massaged his temple. "I will stay awake while you sleep and keep the nightmares from coming. We can both sleep and share our dreams to prevent the nightmares once you are more rested." His eyes got heavy and closed. He drifted into a dream free sleep.

TnTnTnT

Walking around the station late in the evening Trip avoided contact with anyone when possible. When they went to the dining hall to get tea he couldn't look anyone in the face. Standing up in the middle of the room to tell them he didn't remember them seemed wrong. He practically ran back out into the corridor.

T'Pol came out and handed him his tea. "Sorry about that. A room full of strangers. I didn't know what to do." He was shaking.

"I did not anticipate that many people being in the dining hall."

"Let's try to avoid crowds for a while." He said as they boarded the turbolift. They exited and Trip took a right down the corridor. Engineering was written on the wall. Trip walked through the door. "You said I'm an engineer."

There was little staff on duty. He stood with his eyes closed and listened. "You were right about the engine. It's background noise sitting back there all the time."

"You are not pleasant to be around when you cannot hear it for several weeks." T'Pol told him.

"Me, not pleasant. More like a major pain in the ass according to what you're feeling right now."

Teasingly T'Pol offered. "Perhaps I was being generous in my assessment."

Trip approached a jeffries tube in the back corner and opened the door. T'Pol went to the station nearby and entered something on the keyboard.

"What did you just do?"

"You created a hole in security in that tube for times you wish to be alone. I entered the code you set up to keep anyone from using it for maintenance while you are in there."

Trip pulled himself up, laid down, and moved inside. T'Pol closed the door. "I'll be right here when you are ready to leave."

His breathing slowed, became deeper, and he saw lava flowing. He had no idea where he was, but sat down anyway.

When he hit the floor in engineering. "I went someplace I didn't know. It was red and orange, hot, and had lava fields."

"You were at the Fire Plains on Vulcan. You think of it as romantic, even though you dislike hot, dry climates."

"That came from my memory?" Trip smiled. There was a surge of hopefulness in the bond.

TnTnTnT

The next morning in their quarters. "Can you explain this bond to me? I need to understand how I can feel what I feel and have only memories of you since yesterday. And what does T'hy'la mean. I know what you told me, but the way I feel when you call me that says there's more to it than that."

Rather than re-explain it all T'Pol showed him memories of every discussion they'd had about the bond and her explanation of bondmates and what T'hy'la meant.

"I don't understand how this bond was not affected. Did you protect the bond while I was ill?"

"No. The bond is where our minds have joined. You and I protected you and the bond protected us and itself."

It was time to see Dr. Getty. On the way to sickbay they ran into Malcolm and Hoshi.

"There you are. You should have let us know you were leaving sickbay?" Malcolm chastised.

"_Malcolm and Hoshi, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"Sorry Malcolm. I've had a few problems since I woke up."

"You're alright now aren't you? Getty wouldn't have let you out of sickbay otherwise."

"Not exactly. We need to find somewhere to sit down and talk." Trip was stalling trying to figure out what to say. They were friends or at least that's how Trip felt as he tried to remember them.

T'Pol offered. "We are on the way to sickbay. There is an observation area off the corridor. Let's go sit there."

Hoshi watched as T'Pol spoke. "There's something wrong isn't there T'Pol?"

Trip touched Hoshi's shoulder. "Come on. Let's sit and I'll explain this the best I can." Trip told them what he could about the amnesia and how the bond between he and T'Pol had been the only thing that kept him from feeling totally lost.

Malcolm was in shock. "You don't remember anything or anybody?"

"I get flashes. I just saw you two watching T'Pol and I standing in robes with a priest and then I see you each next to us surrounded by red and blue flowers. I have no idea where we are." Trip began to feel anxious and the pain started to increase as he tried to force himself to remember more. He grabbed his head and his breathing became erratic.

"_Breathe and relax." _T'Pol sent through the bond, but he couldn't hear her.

She leaned into his ear. "T'hy'la. Breathe. You must stop and breathe. Let me in or I cannot help you."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths and the pain eased. Trip got up and walked away.

T'Pol could see that Malcolm and Hoshi were worried. "We must go. I will contact you later." T'Pol followed Trip down the corridor and back to their quarters.

"Please let the doctor know I'm not up to coming into sickbay today." Trip asked as he went into the bedroom.

T'Pol entered and found him staring into space at the window. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What can I do to help you? You need to tell me because I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do." Trip turned and faced her. He bent down and kissed her gently. "I want nothing more than to make love to you, but it feels wrong somehow."

"I do not understand why would it feel wrong?"

"I'm totally dependant on you right now and I know you're my wife, but I'm not the Trip you married."

"You are my husband. Close your eyes and let what you feel flow freely through our bond." When he did. "That feels like the Trip I know. The man who cares for me. What could you find wrong about that?" T'Pol brought his mouth back down to hers and kissed him with the deep passion she felt in their bond.

Chapter 6

Trip's memories hadn't come back fully on their own. Weeks had gone by. He had waited. Getty kept insisting it would be safer to let it happen naturally. He just needed to be patient a little longer and they would all come back.

"T'Pol you asked me to wait until I was ready. I can't do this. I remember Lizzie and the Xindi, but have no idea how we stopped them. I remember ceremonies on Vulcan and Earth, but remember no details about the only one I want to remember on Enterprise. I barely remember my parents. I know Elizabeth is our daughter and that something awful happened to her." Frustration had been building for days at knowing, but not knowing.

"They are your memories and I will share them with you whenever you wish."

"Now. Can we do this now?"

They sat as if they were going to meditate, except that Trip had his arms wrapped around T'Pol. The images came like a slideshow. As each new memory appeared the emotions surfaced. His own mind began to release the memories it had kept buried. Emotions were intensifying. T'Pol spoke softly to him as she pulled the most jarring feelings into herself. She waited until he had settled and gave them back slowly. Trip's body remained very tense as he took them in and then it was over.

Trip used all of his strength to pull her tightly into his chest. "Thank you. Not something I'd want to repeat anytime soon, but I'm glad it's done."

"You are feeling intense sadness and anger." T'Pol had worried that this would be too much. Humans were resilient and Trip had recovered from his devastation and anger in the past, but it had not happened all at once.

"It's not like experiencing it the first time. And I had you with me this time." He kissed the back of her head as the emotions washed over him.

T'Pol stood and pointed to the floor. "Lay down. Neuro-pressure will help so we both get some sleep tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Shran is coming in tomorrow with that shipment from the Xargons. He'll insist on sharing stories, all day, about those ships meeting up with them on Rigel 10.

T'Pol continued applying pressure and asked if he'd spoken to Hoshi today. Trip lifted his head. "No. Was I supposed to?"

"There was nothing scheduled. I just wondered. Something is not right with her."

"I haven't seen much of her. She's always so busy with work. I thought it would get better after she got organized, but it hasn't."

"When I taught her neuro-pressure we became much closer. I thought we were friends, but now she avoids me."

Malcolm had seemed distracted lately, but Trip thought it was because security had had to deal with so many visitors. "I'll see if I can talk to Malcolm in the morning. Maybe she's overdoing it at work. " T'Pol pressed too hard and he jerked away.

"Sorry." T'Pol moved to the next position. "Would Malcolm tell you if there were problems?"

"We don't talk much about our private lives. Mostly, because I won't discuss you and I, but if something were wrong I think he would tell me." T'Pol pressed too hard again. Trip jumped up. "Okay, I'm done. It's your turn. Lay down."

"Sorry. I am distracted this evening." T'Pol laid down.

"It's okay. You've been taking care of me for a while now. I'll see if I can get rid of this tension, so you can get a good night's sleep."

"Tell me about the super massive black hole and curvature singularities you have been thinking about all week."

T'Pol talked as Trip moved through the neuro-pressure positions. He listened, even though much of what she said went over his head.

"Wait a minute what was that about a probe?" T'Pol suddenly had Trip's full attention.

"You were listening?"

Trip sat down next to her. "I have to admit I tuned out the some of the quantum mechanics and math, but yes I was listening."

"I will need a probe to study the black hole."

"Wouldn't a probe be destroyed once it crossed the event horizon?"

"The initial probe would remain stationary outside the gravitational pull and send smaller probes to gather data. From this data we would construct better probes to withstand the radiation and gravity for longer periods of time."

"You want to design and construct probes to study a black hole?"

"Yes. I would require your assistance and that of the engineering department."

"There's space in Repair Two. You can set up your own lab and research area." Vague, undefined images of what she wanted to do were in T'Pol's mind. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Not long. I have been interested in similar scientific research, but have never been able to pursue it. Trip, I did not ask for space for a research area. I asked for your assistance."

"You'll need somewhere besides the office to study this. There's a whole level sitting empty."

T'Pol knew nothing about an empty level. "Which level is empty? Level 1 is storage and inventory. Levels 2 and 3 are engineering's research areas."

"Level 1 only has a few storage units on it. I figured eventually you'd want to do your own scientific research. Didn't think you'd be happy out here repairing ships and helping me in engineering for long."

"Were you going to tell me the space was there?"

"Not until you needed it. You went into science and the Vulcan High Command sent you to the Ministry of Science. Then for some reason they ordered you to the consulate in San Francisco, then to Enterprise. You're not on Vulcan or Enterprise anymore, so you get to decide what kind of scientific research makes you happy."

"Happy has nothing to do with my research?"

"Okay, maybe happy is the wrong word. When you talk about studying this black hole, what do you call how you feel?"

"Vulcans do not ..." T'Pol considered his question for several minutes. "We are taught to do our duty. Do what is required for the betterment of our people."

"Talk to me about what you want to do. Let's see if I can help you feel more and think less." As she explained the research Trip could feel her trying to suppress her emotions. He kept sending those feelings back to her through the bond.

The feelings began to flow back and forth. "I feel content," was the best description T'Pol had for what she felt.

"To me that's happy, but contents okay too." He knew she felt more than content, but decided it didn't matter what name she put on her emotions. All that mattered was that she had them. "The space is yours, so go study whatever you want. You'd need to teach me a lot about the science before I could be of much help. If you need me to do anything just let me know."

"I require your assistance with the design of the probe. I find your ability for problem solving helpful when a solution requires a unique approach. My training in logic makes it difficult for me to 'think outside the box', as you say. Also you are the engineer, so you will need to assist in the construction of a lab and the probes."

"I can do that."

TnTnTnT

Trip spent the next day with Shran. He shared reports from the Coalition that a starbase in Sector 3 had been attacked and another in sector 7 had been destroyed. Intelligence showed that the Romulans were behind the increased attacks all over the quadrant, but no direct evidence could be found. They didn't want to be seen as the cause of a war, but had no problem provoking Earth into starting one. Cargo ships and freighters were being attacked and divested of their shipments. The military offered protection, when requested, but as the number of attacks increased there were fewer escorts available. Damaged ships with seriously injured crew members were showing up regularly.

Trip had just finished speaking to Getty about the need for more supplies and medical information on the species he and his staff were treating in sickbay. On his way out Malcolm came in.

He mumbled, "Hey, Trip." as he went by. He talked to Getty. Told him he'd talk to him later and started to walk right by Trip again on the way out.

"Malcolm, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it." Malcolm wanted to talk to Trip. He knew he needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't.

Trip put his arm around his shoulder. "Then let's go practice with the weapon of your choice?"

"I thought you couldn't remember how?" Because of his memory problems they'd only done target practice lately.

"T'Pol helped me with that the other night, so let's go."

They got to the rec room and Malcolm chose staffs. He started his attack. He made several strikes, which Trip blocked. Trip brought his staff down and the end of it caught Malcolm in the throat. Mal recovered from the blow and they continued. Trip's staff almost connected with Malcolm's head. Trip stopped and dropped his staff. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I know I've gotten pretty good, but I've never been able to beat you at this."

Malcolm walked over and sat against the wall. "Too much on my mind. I don't know what to do. I promised Hoshi I wouldn't say anything, but I need help."

"Talk to me. It will stay between you and me."

"And T'Pol. " Malcolm tapped his head against the wall as he weighed honoring his word or getting support from friends. Friendship won out. "You can't tell Hoshi I said anything." He hesitated then continued. "We've been trying to have a baby for months, but for whatever reason we can't."

Months? Malcolm hadn't said anything for months. "Have you seen Getty? Can he help?"

"He's says he can't find anything wrong. That we're both fine and we need to stop worrying and let it happen when it happens."

Getty had been telling Trip the same thing. "Must be his favorite advice. Told me almost the same thing about my memory. Not much help is it?"

"No, but Hoshi wants me to believe she's fine with it. She's not happy. She's not sad. She works. She comes home. There's nothing I can point to as wrong, but it is. I can't explain it."

"T'Pol told me something was off with her. Even I've noticed she has been rather obsessed with her work."

"At first she was excited and busy. New job. Being in charge. Now I think she goes to work, so she doesn't have to think. I need you and T'Pol to help me reach her. I've tried everything I can think of and Getty isn't helping."

Trip could hear the desperation his voice. "Okay, that's Hoshi. What about you?"

"I would like kids, but we don't have to have them. I never thought I'd have a wife, so kids were never even a possibility."

Trip didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to press him about it now. He stood up and offered his hand to Malcolm. "I think we should beat the hell out of these staffs. Then we'll go see if we can interrupt T'Pol and come up with a plan."

Trip picked up his staff and handed Malcolm his.

"Interrupt T'Pol? What's she doing?"

Trip moved to attack. "Well, what do you know about black holes?"

Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm had a plan to get Hoshi out of her office. Trip dropped by to discuss business. He'd sit down as he finished the meal he had with him and talk. T'Pol would show up with lunch for two and insist Hoshi eat with her. Trip and T'Pol dropped by their quarters for games of Go or invite them to dinner. Malcolm would have lunch set up in his office and comm to her to join him. It took several weeks, but they finally got her to go out, to the dining hall, or for an evening to have dinner or to listen to music at the Commons.

Invitations arrived requesting Trip and T'Pol's presence on level 3 the following Wednesday night. When they arrived Hoshi took Trip's hand and led him through a door. There a huge screen hung over a stage. There was an area in front of the stage, that wasn't complete, he assumed for musical performances. Seats had been installed like the ones he remembered as a kid. There was even a small balcony across the back.

Trip couldn't believe it. "I forgot all about this. It looks like a theater back on Earth." Trip gestured to the chairs. "Please tell me those seats aren't as uncomfortable as the ones I remember."

Hoshi was beaming. "No, they're not. Your engineers made sure of that. It's not done yet, but we can still use it." She moved everyone towards seats. "Movie night starts again tonight. Next week you can pick the movie or we can use a random selection again."

Trip thought about the time involved with 250+ people's choices for movies. "Let's have everybody offer suggestions and let the computer pick them at random."

Hoshi signaled someone behind her. "I picked the movie tonight." The lights went down and movie started. 'Bride of Frankenstein' appeared across the screen. Everybody relaxed back into their seats.

"We've really missed this. Thanks." Trip reached out and touched T'Pol's fingers, as she smiled in his mind.

Malcolm smiled as Hoshi reached out and held his hand. "Movie night is where Hoshi and I started spending time together. We've missed it too."

TnTnTnT

A race known as the Berillions had been on the station for several days. Malcolm had been arguing with their leader since they arrived. There were 86 of them on their ship. They all wanted to be on the station at once, even though Malcolm and Trip had explained that it was not possible. Security protocols had been established according to how many other visitors were also on the station at the same time.

The comm sounded. "Intruder alert. All security personnel report to your stations." "Intruder alert. All security personnel report to your stations."

Trip and T'Pol were in T'Pol lab working on her probe design when the alert sounded. They transported to security. "We have intruders?"

"Yes, Berillions are transporting onto the station everywhere. Bathrooms, crew quarters, the dining hall. We don't have enough security personnel to cover all of them."

"Jam their transporter and then we'll just ask them to leave?"

"I've tried jamming them, but they keep coming. We can't ask them to leave until we get them all off the station. They have injured in sickbay that Getty won't release. We need to do something before somebody gets hurt or worse."

"Tell the staff to identify as many as possible and transport them back to their ship. I'll have somebody use the transporters on Aragorn and Tal'Kyr to do the same. If that doesn't work we'll put up a force fields and transport them to the cargo bays."

"It's not working. They're just coming back. We have kids in the maintenance shafts and jeffries tubes all over the station."

The comm unit sounded. The voice screamed from across the room. "Engineering is being overrun by kids. Send help now."

Vargus appeared at the door with two kids in tow. "I followed these two to the docking ports. They were trying to get aboard the ships."

Trip handed the two kids over to security and told Vargus. "We need anybody you can spare to get to engineering, the bridge, and the docking ports. We're trying to set up a force field so we can transport them to a cargo bay."

"We have an empty bay on Tal'Kyr send them there. I'll transmit the coordinates and a code to shut down the force field long enough to transport them in."

Security and the extra personnel worked on securing the most vital areas and trying to transport the Berillions to the cargo bay on Tal'Kyr. Some could not be transported due to jamming devices, so they had to crawl through shafts and tubes to catch them before escorting them off the station. Trip was crawling and cussing over engineering trying to keep them away from the warp core.

"_Trip, come to the office now." _

"_I'm on my way darlin."_

Trip could see that a group of kids had T'Pol backed into the corner. While others were ransacking through the desks and files. She had her weapon pointed at them, but Trip could sense her reluctance to stun children. He looked at his tricorder. It showed only her bio-sign.

He opened his communicator. "Malcolm this is Trip."

"Having any luck up there?"

"I need you to transport me to the office and then send security. T'Pol's being held by a bunch of kids."

Malcolm hit a button and looked at the screen in front of him. "There's no one on sensors."

"They must have jammed their bio-signs."

"That explains why we can't find the little buggers."

Trip materialized next to T'Pol with his weapon pointed at the kids.

"_You cannot stun them, Trip."_

"_I know. They may be criminals, but they're still kids. You know I won't, but they don't."_

"_Security is outside the door."_

"_I know you heard them. How did they get in here?"_

"_When I came in and they were already here."_

"_It's going to be a long night. We've already transported more than 70 off the station. We have no idea how many more have jammed sensors."_

T'Pol listened outside the door. "_We need to get to the other side of the room. Security will not be coming through the door."_

"_Go."_

They both broke past the group and took cover behind one of the desk. The door opened. Weapons fire blazed by Trip's head as he moved so he could return fire without hitting any kids. T'Pol laid down on the floor and returned fire, hitting a male, in the chest, as he charged towards her. As the children began to run out the door one of the adults picked one up and shielded himself as he approached. Trip aimed low and hit him in the lower part of the leg. He reacted, but did not go down. Still holding the child he moved towards Trip and began firing. T'Pol stood. Lunged at him, wrapped her arm around the child, and drove the male backward into the wall. Trip fired at the remaining intruders until they turned and ran out into the corridor. The Berillion T'Pol had tackled stepped forward. She reacted and whipped the child around into Trips arms and planted a right cross to her attackers jaw. His head went back and struck the wall as T'Pol glared at him showing anger Trip had rarely seen her give free rein to. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her as she said "Never cause harm to a child." And then she dropped him to the floor. Trip could hear her deliberate footsteps walking away from him, when she saw security arrive. He tried to sense if she had been injured, but anger was all he felt.

"_T'Pol are you hurt?"_

"_I am uninjured."_

"You're angry."

"Yes. I will see you in security."

When Trip got back to security Malcolm was just finishing up the modifications to the sensors. The jamming devices were no longer effective and all the intruders were located and transported to the Tal'Kyr. When a search had been completed, of their ship, stolen padds and files were recovered, along with stolen technology. Malcolm T'Pol, and Trip determined the weapons and warp engine parts must have come from 8 or 9 different ships. The Berillion leader objected vehemently when the stolen property was removed from their cargo bays, insisting that it had all been obtained quite legally. Trip pulled a random item from one of the containers and held it in the leader's face, with its dangling wires and missing connections. "Only someone in a really big hurry would remove parts from an engine like this. Makes the job of reinstalling it much more difficult. Don't you think?"

The engineering crews dismantled the transporter. Trip had given them very explicit instructions. If a tool could take it apart leave it in pieces. By the time they were done there was nothing, but panels laying underneath a pile of nuts, bolts, screws, and the parts they held together. The ship was undocked from the station. Once Tal'Kyr transported the Berillions back to their ship and the injured were transported back to their infirmary, Malcolm indicated to the leader that leaving this sector of space would be in their best interest. The warnings he had started sending out, on all frequencies, would soon reach some of the ships they had boarded and stole technology from. And future attempts at theft would be hampered now that the crews of ships were aware of their intentions.

Security had gone through the logs and determined all the areas they needed to improve. Malcolm was reading through the report.

"I know these kids were trained to be thieves, but they pointed out some major issues we need to deal with. In all the discussions we had about this place how did we miss this."

"We were on a starship in space. Starfleet training didn't include how to child-proof engineering or the armory." The training had been mostly theory and little about how to be an engineer on a real starship. "Can you remember what you were like as a kid? Wanting to play with or touch everything you could see."

As Malcolm contemplated his childhood a thought struck him. "When do babies start walking?"

Trip chuckled. "I'm not sure, but I think my Mom said I was 8 months old. That means we have 2 months for the first baby here to be walking around. We have 9 kids who already move around coming in a little over a month, remember?"

Malcolm ran his fingers up and down his forehead. "That doesn't give us much time."

TnTnTnT

Soval arrived at the station unannounced, to avoid being intercepted by the Romulans. He told Malcolm and Trip there had been an attack on Rigel. A Starfleet destroyer had been in the area and had also been attacked. It was the Romulans and Earth had declared war.

Trip had learned to read Soval's face fairly well. "That's not the only news you came to give us?"

"The Vulcan High Command is recalling the Tal'Kyr. They are needed to protect Vulcan."

Ker was the head of on-station security. Malcolm needed to know if he would be losing him. "Are they recalling all the crew?"

"Several of them have asked to resign their commissions and remain here. T'Pau has granted their request." Soval handed Trip a list of 34 who would be staying. Ker was there, but Vargus wasn't. They had become friends and Trip knew he would want to go with his ship. The rest of the list were those that had taken active roles and worked on the station. A room had been set up for them to meditate on level 2. They only slept aboard Tal'Kyr.

"When are they being ordered to leave?" They needed quarters for 34 more people.

"They have three weeks before they are due back to Vulcan. Do you have room for the crew who are remaining?"

"We're almost done with work on that Vulcan hull. We put in a tactical station with torpedoes and phasers. The power conduits and lines have been run. The bulkheads aren't finished, but we should be able to get more than enough done in two weeks. If they have to they can put what they need in their quarters and install the interior walls later. We designed all the quarters with movable walls, so they can make whatever floor plan they need."

"Have any of the families arrived yet?"

"They're scheduled to arrive in two weeks." The uneasiness in Malcolm's voice was evidence that he was still nervous about the security issues having kids running around would create.

T'Pol entered the office. "Malcolm, Hoshi left half an hour ago to meet you for dinner."

He checked the time and ran for the door. "Thanks. Sorry, I have to go. I'm late."

"Isn't Mr. Reed the one who was never late?" Soval questioned.

"Married life has changed him." Trip responded.

He handed T'Pol some paperwork. "The engineering crews finished your lab. You can move in tomorrow morning. The supplies for the probe will be here with the next shipment."

"Is the probe to study the nebula or the black hole, Lady T'Pol?" Soval inquired.

She knew he'd probably already seen a supply list before he left Vulcan. "It is to study the black hole, which I am sure you already knew, Ambassador."

"I didn't know which choice you had made, but I was sure it would be one or the other." She was a scientist who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to use her skills. He saw her choice as a logical one. There was less known about the black hole than the nebula.

T'Pol interrupted his thoughts. "Ambassador would you like to join us for dinner?"

"My ship is leaving as soon as I am done here. There are many matters I must attend to back at the Consulate."

She reached out to touch Trip's fingers. "I will see you at home when you are finished here." She bowed slightly to Soval. "Ambassador." And left.

"She'll never admit it, but she's anxious to get started on that probe."

"It seems that all is well then? You are fully recovered?"

"T'Pol's right you do know everything that goes on here. Don't you?"

"Captain Vargus and some of his crew speak to me often. I like to keep track of my friends."

Trip should have known that Vargus and his crew would report to Soval. "My memory is fine. Things were a little rough for several weeks. If it hadn't been for T'Pol I'd have been totally lost."

"Your bond remained strong?"

"It got stronger. It stays steady most of the time now."

The bond had gotten stronger and he and T'Pol were closer than ever. She no longer felt fearful of him leaving and he no longer felt the need to ignore or fight the bond. They talked to each other throughout the day more than they used to. Sometimes just to check in. Other times they'd talk about what they were working on or discuss Surak's teachings. They'd gotten so practiced at talking through the bond while working on something else that other people didn't notice they were doing it anymore.

"I did bring some good news. Intelligence no longer have any reports of you or Lady T'Pol being threatened."

"How long do you think that will last. Ships are showing up here badly damaged with serious casualties. The Romulans are bound to notice sooner or later."

"Perhaps. It all depends on how well Earth does in the war. The Coalition is going to meet to be sure all preparations are in place. You will be asked to join them."

"Do you know why they want to talk to us? And where?"

"Nothing for certain. There are many possibilities of what they might want or where they will met. I am unsure if I will be in attendance, but I will be available for advice if you should need it."

"Thanks. Are you staying on Earth?"

"Yes, and I must go now. I have meetings with Starfleet to work out ways for Vulcan to be of assistance during this war." Soval reached inside his robe and handed Trip an envelope and a hypospray. "These are the arrangements I made for you and the sedative I told you about. The war may prevent me from traveling, so it is necessary that I give you this now."

"Where is this place?" Soval had told Trip there were Vulcan owned accommodations on several different planets for couples who could not return home during Pon Farr.

"It's on the far side of Risa. Very secluded and private. It was built to resemble the monasteries on Vulcan. Instructions are in the envelope for who to contact. All you have to do is tell them when you will arrive and how many will be with you."

"I don't have very fond memories of Risa. Can't imagine T'Pol does either." T'Pol's stay at P'Jem came after her time on Risa and Trip still didn't like to think about his evening in his underwear and having to come back to Enterprise in a robe.

"There was no mention of you having difficulties on Risa in Enterprise's reports to Starfleet."

"Let's just say not everything was reported to Starfleet and leave it at that." Trip and Malcolm had been embarrassed enough that any of the crew knew what happened on Risa. Getting Jon to leave details out of the report had taken a lot of talking.

"You should have no difficulties this time. If you do let me know."

Soval stood to leave. "I can find my way to the shuttlepod." He raised his hand to salute. "Live long and prosper, Mr. Tucker."

Trip raised his hand. "Peace and long life, Soval." Trip reached across and as Soval took his hand said, "Stay safe."

TnTnTnT

As Soval had predicted the Coalition was meeting and Trip was asked to attend. He tried to find out what the agenda was for this meeting or at least his part in it, but no details were available. It had been months since Soval had mentioned this meeting, so Trip knew they were being evasive and he would have refused to attend if they hadn't needed more medical supplies. When the Aragorn arrived at the specified coordinates ships from the all the Coalition planets were present. The meetings were to be held on Discovery NX-03. The last new NX class ship launched from Earth six months ago.

Trip and T'Pol stepped into the shuttlebay on Discovery first. Admiral Ramirez and security greeted them and to their surprise Jonathon Archer stepped out and grabbed Trip's hand.

Trip shook his hand. "Jon, I didn't know you were gonna be here?"

"Starfleet has us all here for some big strategy session." Jon greeted T'Pol and Malcolm.

Trip turned to the security team behind him. "This is Vickers, head of off-station security." Pointing behind T'Pol. "Those two with T'Pol are Markus and Esterva. The two with me are Kenthur and Victor."

Archer tried to read T'Pol's face, but she had no expression he could see.

When Admiral Ramirez offered them a tour of the ship, Jon stepped into the corridor. "Let's get out of here and go look at the new engine room."

The group headed out the door. Trip tapped Jon on the shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can talk. I can always see the engine later if I want to."

"I forgot you have better technology than we do. We can go to the mess hall or one of the observation rooms should be available."

"The observation room sounds good. Less interruptions."

Jon, Trip, and his security entered the turbolift leaving the others to continue their tour. Trip sat down at the table near the observation window. "Jon do you know why we're here?"

"No. I assumed it was to finalize any details for shipments of parts and supplies to the station. Why?"

"I've been talking and negotiating with all the members of the Coalition, except Starfleet. None of them have a reason to want us here so it must be Starfleet. They aren't telling me anything."

"Admiral Ramirez hasn't said a word. There have been discussions about the technology you refuse to share."

"That I'm prepared for. I can't share it and most of it Starfleet couldn't use in their ships anyway. Something else is going on here. Why haven't we seen Enterprise or Columbia or any of the other Earth starships in for repairs?"

"They keep ordering us back to Jupiter Station. Enterprise is there now getting repairs."

"Why? We heard about the battle last month and the damage reports looked bad. You would have been closer to us than Jupiter Station."

"Several Captains have argued that point. Admiral Gardner and the others know they have your support out there. They may not be in charge here."

"The UE has been trying to manage the war effort?"

"You know how that works. One side wants this and the other side wants that. Starfleet just tries to stay out of the fighting and do the best they can."

"So we're a pawn in United Earth's internal battles?"

"Whatever is going on it has to change soon because the Romulans are taking the fight farther and farther from Earth. They're trying to stretch our resources across the whole quadrant. We can't run home for repairs after every battle."

"All the other Coalition members visit on a regular basis. And we don't have to explore space to meet new species they come to us."

"You've developed quite a reputation out here." Jon pointed to Kenthur and Victor. "Your own personal security teams? Bet that went over well."

Trip smiled. "T'Pol's still not happy about them, but she's not arguing with me anymore."

"Whatever works, I guess. Malcolm and Hoshi are doing well."

"He's a little off his game since families arrived and we've had a few bumps, but we're learning. Hoshi has a whole cultural center going. School, arts, and language of course."

"_Trip. They are ready to start the meeting." _T'Pol informed him.

"We should get back. You have a meeting to get to." Jon told him at he checked the time.

"T'Pol just reminded me of the same thing." Trip shrugged his shoulders as he stood, "It's not like they can't start without me."

"Before you go. Phlox sent you this disk. He seemed to think you'd want to go talk to the Otellerans about it. There's a container with biological matter in it that I had sent to your doctor for safekeeping."

"Thanks. We need to check in with them anyway. Let them know we haven't forgotten about helping."

"How long are you here for?"

"We just came for this meeting. If we'd known you were going to be here we'd have added a day."

"They have me in meetings for the next few days, so I won't have much free time anyway. We'll be by the station sooner or later I'm sure."

"When you get back to Enterprise tell everybody we said hi and to keep their heads down."

Jon reached out and shook Trip's hand. "You do the same."

Trip and T'Pol entered the conference room. The table was arranged so they were on one side and the members of the Coalition were on the other.

"_Okay, darlin I need you to observe. You're much better at reading people's true intentions."_

"_You are becoming anxious."_

"_Something just feels off. This has been set up to be us against them for some reason."_

A man Trip and T'Pol did not recognize spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Tucker if you would be seated..."

Trip stopped him. "Actually it's Trip and T'Pol or if you insist Mr. Tucker and Lady T'Pol."

"Fine, Mr. Tucker. If you'd both be seated we can begin."

They both sat. When no one spoke Trip gestured with his hand to the group. "You called for this meeting, so maybe you should tell us who you are and why you wanted us here."

"Mr. Tucker I am Minister Johnson. I've been sent here to request that you allow Starfleet, as a representative of United Earth, to utilize space on your station to store weapons and munitions for our ships during this conflict with the Romulans."

Trip wasn't sure what he had expected, but this wasn't it. "You want to make Silmarils a weapons depot for Starfleet?"

"Yes. You would be a providing a great service to Earth."

"Have you people lost your minds. There's no way in hell you're storing weapons on our station. The whole point was that we weren't associated with Earth."

"_Darlin, do you think this was their idea all along?"_

T'Pol watched the reactions of the others at the table. "_No. It appears he does not have the backing of the Coalition for this request. The others are extremely uncomfortable." _

Johnson continued. "Mr. Tucker as you know, per our agreements, if we are dissatisfied with your services any and all agreements will become null and void."

"I know what our agreements say I signed them. You can terminate the agreement with cause. Not allowing you to put weapons on the station doesn't qualify."

"If you have no ships to repair you have no station."

Trip couldn't believe this. "_If he's going to bluff, he needs a better poker face." _

Trip let his gaze fall on each of the others at the table. "Are you implying that the rest of the members are prepared to nullify our agreements if Starfleet is not allowed to put a weapons depot on the station."

"I am not implying anything. You have obtained technology that could aid us in our war effort, but you refuse to share this technology. This could be seen as cause for termination of those agreements."

"Every ship that comes through for repair has been and will continue to be fitted with the best technology we can offer for that ship. It would take years for Starfleet to develop ships to allow use of any other technology and that is not open for discussion. The answer is still NO."

"You really feel no obligation to Earth as a citizen or former Starfleet officer?"

"_He's really going to try to use my leaving Starfleet to convince me?"_

"_Duty and loyalty. Sounds like the Vulcan High Command."_

Trip laughed for several minutes at T'Pol's comment. "Let's get this over with right now. " He motioned to the others. "Are any of you prepared to back out of our agreements if I don't agree to this request?" Trip was counting on the other members of the Coalition. They all had loyalties and a duty to their own people, not just the Vulcans.

T'Pau was the first to speak. "Mr. Johnson, our agreements with Mr. Tucker are between Vulcan and one of its citizens. We are therefore obligated to honor those agreements."

Ambassador Gral spoke next. "Ambassador Karak and myself have both just renegotiated our agreements with Mr. Tucker and would also be obligated to honor them."

"_I was unaware that the Tellarites were negotiating with you."_

"_They aren't. Gral lied to him. I'm not sure why."_

Admiral Torgan simply stated. "Andor will not nullify any agreements with Mr. Tucker."

Trip called his bluff. "You can't void the agreements. They aren't going to back you up with your implied threats. This subject is closed." Trip took a deep breath. "Now can we discuss the need for medical supplies. We have an increasing number of injured crew from Earth ships being treated in our sickbay. Our doctor and medics have no objections to treating these patients, they just need supplies and support so they can."

"The members of the Coalition need to discuss this matter privately and arrive at a solution."

"No. Minister Johnson you don't. We aren't negotiating with you as a group for anything. In fact this is the last time we will meet as a group. I have separate agreements with each of them. Starfleet and Earth need to negotiate their own agreement."

"We still have personnel on your station Mr. Tucker."

"Everyone on the station has officially resigned from the military." Trip pulled out a folder and laid it on the table in front of Admiral Ramirez. "Here are the resignations from Starfleet. I have also included an amendment to our agreement releasing Starfleet from any obligations for them per our agreement."

Johnson picked up the folder. "You are prepared to provide compensation to all the personnel on the station?"

"We live in space, so there's not much need for money. What would we buy? Whatever they need is provided on the station. Our finances are very complicated, but we have what we need and will for a very long time. The war has started and we can't have ties, unofficial or otherwise, to any government or military organization. We need to be independent so we can do what we went out there to do, repair ships."

"You seem to have this all worked out for yourself."

"I didn't come here to argue with you, but I won't be strong armed into doing anything that will put us in more danger than we already are. Either you want our help and you're willing to make that possible or you're not."

With resignation in his voice Johnson responded. "We'll have to get back to you." He got up from the table and started to leave.

"Talk to whoever you have to. We have some loose ends to tie up here, and injured to transfer to other ships. We'll be leaving by early afternoon, tomorrow."

"_T'Pol do you understand what that was all about? Why would he try to pull that? Did he think all the others would just back him up?" _

"_There is no logic in trying to force someone to do something when you have no leverage."_

"_Maybe he didn't think I'd call him on it."_

"_Not a very efficient strategy."_

Admiral Ramirez who had remained quiet spoke. "Mr. Tucker, please do not hold Starfleet responsible for what just happened. Weapons on your station would make you a target and make you useless to us. The Romulans would simply destroy the station and the weapons."

"Will the UE give this up?"

"They have no choice. As you just made clear, we need you you don't need us."

Chapter 7

"Can't you insist T'Pol wait here until we're sure it's safe?"

"And just exactly how is that supposed to work? T'Pol I know they tried to kill me last time, but we're going back there without you."

"You're her husband. You just tell her no."

Trip stood watching T'Pol check her pack. "You're talking about the same T'Pol I'm talking about right?" Trip stopped and turned to Malcolm. "When's the last time Hoshi wanted to do something and you told her no."

"Never. If I said no, she'd do it out of spite, even if she didn't want to."

Trip laughed. "You can't think T'Pol's any less stubborn?"

"Probably more." Malcolm would never admit it, but a determined, pissed off T'Pol terrified him.

"Have you forgotten she can hear everything we're saying." Trip saw she had turned to watch them.

Malcolm had forgotten about Vulcans exceptional hearing and the bond. He raised his voice. "Then I'll remind her that if she'd been with us last time we might not have gotten out of there."

"We have beacons. We're going in a different way. You brought more weapons. Why do you always see the worst possible outcome?"

Malcolm feigned hurt feelings. "One can never be too cautious." He knew he'd lost and finally conceded. "I'll tell Vickers if he hasn't heard from us in 48 hours to get more security, from the ship, to come find us."

Malcolm took the lead as they approached the opening to the caves. Trip led T'Pol and Malcolm to the walkway he had been in before and they were transported into a cave.

Trip spoke into the air. "I'd like to speak to Micar or Navaron."

"Trip, it is Micar. You have returned." Micar was surprised they'd come back.

"I told you we would."

"Many believed you only said that so we would let you leave."

"Our doctors and scientist think they have found a solution for you. We came to show you."

T'Pol made several adjustments to her tricorder and scanned the area. "_Communication is on a low-end subspace frequency."_

"_They are connected to a computer and have subspace communication, yet they're limited in the range the technology can reach out. That doesn't make sense."_

"_Subspace for planet use only is odd."_

Micar broke into their conversation. "You must first allow us to coat your skin."

"With that stuff you covered us with last time?" He didn't like getting slimed.

"Yes, it is necessary to keep you from being affected by the air in the caves." The slime fell from the ceiling and covered all three of them.

The warmth felt good then T'Pol suddenly felt the heartbeats and emotions Ker had told her about. Trip began to experience this also. "_This feels weird. It's not like what you feel from people on the station."_

"_There are emotions, but there are also heartbeats."_

T'Pol could sense Micar. "T'Pol you are an empath?"

"Vulcans have empathic abilities." T'Pol informed him. Intentionally leaving out her telepathic abilities.

Sensing T'Pol's discomfort at discussing this Trip changed the subject. "Micar, we need to come to that room you're in to put a disk into the computer."

"Would you all like to come?"

"Yes, if that's okay." Trip had shown the room to T'Pol in his mind and described it to Malcolm.

"You warned us others would be coming. You will all be transported here."

When they materialized Malcolm stood taking in the room. "Bloody hell," came out of his mouth before he thought about it.

Trip nudged Malcolm. Malcolm moved close to Trip's ear and whispered. "Sorry, but this is a bit more than I imagined."

Micar didn't seem offended when he spoke. "You will see a slot for the disk below the table facing me."

Trip told the others, "C'mon follow me. It's this way," as he walked past the rows of containers.

When the disk was inserted the information appeared on a small screen. Scientific formulas and DNA sequences explained how they had manipulated the DNA of the Otellerans to replace the damaged genomes that were responsible for growing skin. Trip watched until the process of molecular cloning and testing were being explained. Wandering around the room he began to have a queasy, uneasy feeling.

"_T'hy'la you are not feeling well."_

"_I'm just feeling uncomfortable about all this genetic testing, I guess. I'll be okay in a minute."_

T'Pol felt him relax and the feeling subsided.

When the presentation on the disk ended Micar told them, "We will examine the data on the disk and discuss this amongst ourselves. You may remain here in the caves or return to the surface."

"We'll go back to our shuttlepod and return in the morning. Will that be enough time?" Trip wasn't sure how long they'd need to talk.

"That will be fine. We will transport you back to the walkway."

They materialized outside and walked back to set up a camp for the night.

After cleaning up Trip came out of the shuttlepod, handed T'Pol a pack, and asked her to follow him.

"We need to set up a camp for the night."

"I know. We will. I just don't want six guys sleeping right outside." Being on a space station was fine, but there was no way Trip was going to let the chance to enjoy being on a planet with T'Pol slip by.

He found the spot beyond a little rise. It was high enough to give them some privacy, but low enough so Malcolm and his security team could keep an eye on them. Trip laid the packs he had been carrying down and walked back toward Malcolm, who had been following them.

"Trip what's the matter with you?" You just left without a word."

"I didn't think I needed to tell them to come with me." Trip pointed to security as he walked, stopping to turn and look back at T'Pol.

"You shouldn't, but what are you doing?"

Trip stopped and smiled. "This is perfect. You can still see us."

Malcolm moved to stand beside Trip. He suddenly understood. "If you wanted privacy you could have just said so. "

Trip slapped his hand across Malcolm's shoulder. "Thanks. I don't want to be rude, but can you guys set up camp here. We'll see you later." He turned and walked back to his camp site.

T'Pol had pitched the tent and had the bedroll laid open outside. "Darlin, I would have helped with that if you'd waited."

"I did not need your assistance."

"That isn't what ... Oh never mind." He should have taken the bait, having missed their jabbing banter back and forth, but his desire to relax and enjoy breathing non-recycled air under a real sky, on solid ground won out.

"What is this used for?" T'Pol asked as she held up the strange looking item she found while putting the tent up.

"It's my answer to building a fire on a planet with no trees." He took the makeshift campfire and laid it down. "That's for later." Maybe sooner than he'd planned. It had been very hot earlier, but the temperature was dropping.

"You planned this? For us to camp here?"

"We'll we were either going to be in a cave or out here at some point. Seemed perfect for spending a quiet evening with my wife." Trip felt her love, but also her amazement. She was pleased, but also surprised, as always, when he took the time to plan an evening for them.

Trip picked up a blanket, opened it up, moved next to T'Pol and placed it across their shoulders. He reached down and took her hand. "Let's go for a walk." They walked and talked about what this planet must have been like before and what it could be again.

Trip could see the sun would soon be going down and suggested they head back. As they turned T'Pol released Trip's hand. After adjusting the blanket to the front she reached for his hand again. He smiled as he gave her a gently squeeze.

At the campsite Trip moved behind the tent, laid the blanket near the bedroll, started the fire, and retrieved one of the packs. T'Pol moved to look inside while he was busy. Trip closed the flap and said, "No peeking," as he offered her a glass of wine. "There's tea if you don't want wine."

She sat down, took the glass of wine, and sipped from it as she watched Trip lay out dinner. There were several containers of fruits, vegetables, and spices.

"Okay, Chef helped me with these, so I'm not sure what everything is, but he assured me it would all taste good grilled." Trip handed her a fork and a glove. "You pick whichever fruit or vegetable you want. Pick a spice if you want it and then we'll grill it."

T'Pol laid the glove down. She selected vegetables and placed them in the grill pan, then added the spices. After several minutes Trip stuck the fork into one of the grilled vegetables and brought it up to T'Pol's lips. As he raised the next piece her fingers removed it from the fork and slowly guided it into his mouth. They finished the meal taking turns selecting the fruits, vegetables, and spices to grill, sipping wine, and feeding each other.

Trip placed a small item near the fire before he moved behind T'Pol and wrapped himself around her. They sat watching the sunset while he kissed her neck and gently nibbled at her ears. Passion began to stir in the bond between them. Trip let it build for some time before he moved to retrieve a small dish from the crate and the one he left to warm. He took a spoon and drizzled bittersweet chocolate over pieces of cake. As T'Pol watched Trip became aware of a new sensation in the bond. He put the cake down and reached across and brought T'Pol to him. He leaned in and kissed her as he laid her back onto the blanket. She returned his passion with her own kisses. Trip dipped his finger into the warm chocolate and slowly caressed her lips before kissing her again. He lifted himself up, removed her shirt, and raised the spoon above her to let the warm chocolate drizzle from her throat to her navel and back again. The sensation of the warmth and the tingle across her skin hit Trip full force as he began to kiss his way around the trail of sweetness.

T'Pol sat up, laid him down, and moved over top of him. She opened his shirt and drew patterns across his chest with the chocolate on her fingers. Trip smiled through the bond and that was the last coherent thought either of them had as they drizzled and kissed away the rest of chocolate. Their passion exploded into waves of pleasure that left them both shaking. Once they recovered they snuggled up in the blanket, near the fire, under the stars, to sleep.

Sunrise was near. Trip watched the mixture of blues and purples across the horizon as his thoughts drifted. T'Pol was awake now, but still not willing to open her eyes. She laid in his arms and listened to the thoughts running through his mind.

"Trip, you are having second thoughts about helping these people?"

"I don't know what's wrong. Good reasons or not it involved cloning and playing around with their DNA." Trip wrapped his arms around T'Pol. "Let's enjoy this sunrise. I'll try to stop thinking so much about the past and concentrate on what we're here to do."

TnTnTnT

When they returned to the caves, there was a discussion of what would be necessary to follow through with the procedure the scientist had given them. It was decided that communications needed to be modified because it would be weeks before it was known if the procedure worked. The subspace frequency had to be boosted and the power increased to allow contact with the station. Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm found the equipment in another room.

Trip felt that intense uneasiness again and his stomach became queasy. "_T'Pol is that you?"_

"_No. I thought it was you."_

"_I felt this yesterday. Today I know it's not me and if it's not you, who is it?"_

"_Someone is shielding their emotions from us. I cannot determine who or why."_

Malcolm grabbed Trip's shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet. "_Hang on Malcolm needs something."_

Malcolm directed Trip's attention to a communications and sensor array he'd found well hidden behind the equipment used within the caves. The Otellerans had working transmitters and amplifiers capable of interstellar transmissions. A signal was transmitting, but it and all incoming signals were being jammed from somewhere on the planet.

Trip put the images of the array in T'Pol's mind as he and Malcolm joined her at the terminal she had been working at. "I say we call it a day."

Trip then looked up at Micar. "We need to get tools and parts from our ship to finish this. We'll come back in the morning if that's alright."

When they transported to the bridge of Aragorn Trip stood beside the pilot. "Hershey, I need you to position us at the coordinates T'Pol gives you and hold us there."

T'Pol gave him the coordinates. "The sensors have located 4 different locations where subspace signals originate." T'Pol informed them.

Trip immediately asked. "Can we send them a message? Ask them to meet ..."

Before he finished his last sentence T'Pol answered him. "It appears the signal is being jammed. Sensors are trying to pinpoint the location."

"Mal, can you target that jamming signal?"

"Tachyon burst should work. I need a minute to narrow the beam." Malcolm replied while making adjustments and aligning the targeting sensors.

The sensors found the signal. "I am transferring the coordinates to tactical." T'Pol stated.

"Whenever you're ready Mal."

"Firing."

"The signals are no longer being jammed. There are several incoming transmissions." With slight irritation in her voice T'Pol reported, "One of them is an automated warning message to stay away from the planet."

Trip, surprised by the emotion he was sure only he heard in T'Pol's voice, asked a question he was sure he knew the answer to. "Do we know who's responsible for jamming it?"

"The device is in a cave 500 feet from Micar's location," Malcolm supplied.

Trip was angry that Micar had deceived them. But it went deeper than that. Trip had almost let him. "Send the other groups a message. Tell them why we're here. Attach a copy of the data from that disk. Let's see if anybody wants to talk."

TnTnTnT

"This is where they said to wait, so we wait." Two of the groups wanted to talk. When Trip agreed Malcolm went into full threat mode. They had a security team of four standing with them in the walkway near the caves north of Micar's cave, with phase pistols and rifles.

They materialized. Trip became aware of his surroundings. Straps holding him to a table. Lights so bright it hurt his eyes. T'Pol where is T'Pol. "_T'Pol are you here?"_

"_Yes. T'hy'la. On the table next to you."_

"_Why can't I feel you?"_

"_Your shields are up, as are mine. I cannot feel you."_

Fighting the straps trying to get free Trip's mind kept searching for T'Pol. "_It hurts. I can't find you."_

"_Trip. Don't go."_

A combination of screams inside his head and into the air came from Trip. The crushing emptiness enveloped his mind.

"_Someone is trying ... my mind." _Was all Trip could say as he fell into the abyss.

Malcolm awoke amid Trip screams for T'Pol mixed with her terrified murmurs for him to come back. Strangely T'Pol's quiet pleas grabbed his attention more.

"What are you doing to them?" Malcolm screamed hoping whoever was out there would hear.

The reply came from a distance. "We entered your minds to determine your purpose for being here."

"Whatever you're doing you have to stop. Their minds are different."

"We have stopped. At first we thought you were telepathically linked to them, but you are not a telepath, so how do they share another mind?"

"I don't understand it. I just know they are bondmates and are connected to each other."

"You are Malcolm Reed, friend to them both."

How did they know who he was? "I don't remember telling you my name or that we are friends."

"We took it from your mind. Your friends prevented us from entering their minds and then disappeared."

Disappeared? He said their minds disappeared. "How could that happen. Where could they go?"

"Their individual minds are in their bodies, but the other is gone."

TnTnTnT

"_Darlin, that is you."_

"_Yes. Where are we."_

Darkness surrounded them. Trip _tr_ied to concentrate, but instantly felt a hard jolt. "_T'Pol what was that?"_

T'Pol felt it too. "_It is our bond. You are trying to use your own mind, but it is not there." T'Pol tried to find her own mind with the same result. "This is our bond. We are merged here."_

"_How did we get here? Why can't I feel my own mind?" _Alarming thoughts began running through the bond, causing a storm like reaction. The current became fast and increased as Trip's fear grew.

T'Pol spoke to him. The sternness of her voice caught him off guard. "_Trip, stop this immediately." _T'Pol rarely raised her voice to him.

His thoughts stopped. He suddenly understood that this was their merged mind, not just his and there was no shielding here. "_I'm sorry. I'm not use to this being so strong. How did we get here and how do we get back?"_

"_Since our bond formed we have been here. What we need to discover is where our katra is."_

"_Katra like Surak's katra that Jon carried around in his head?"_

"_Exactly. Our katra must have been transferred itself here when it felt threatened."_

"_If we had to run away from home at least we did it together." _Trip didn't know what to do with this information. He'd never considered that the bond was their katra, although he probably should have.

TnTnTnT

Malcolm tried to remember everything Trip had told him about their bond. The bond could not be broken. "Their bodies will die without their bond. You have to find out where you lost them."

"We think we found them. Their consciousness has buried itself in the constructs of our collective mind."

The restraints on all three tables released. Malcolm jumped off the table and began checking for Trip and T'Pol's pulse and breathing. Their pulse was very slow and their breathing was shallow.

They're alive he thought as he remembered how the minds of Micar's group were connected. "You can't mean they're in your computer. That's what connects your minds, right?"

"We are connected by the computer, but we have several hundred individual minds between our groups. Your friends have found a gap in our connections."

"You have to get them out of there?" Had Trip ever told him how long they could be separated? All he could remember is when he told him they'd started having problems right away when he went to Columbia. And that was before they had completed the bond.

TnTnTnT

All he could see was darkness. "_I could sure use a hug right about now, darlin." _Feeling her mind was one thing, but he needed the reassurance of her touch.

"_We must both want it."_ T'Pol said just before she appeared and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon he became aware of his own body.

Everything felt familiar, but foreign at the same time. This was the place that told them what the other needed or wanted without thought. The purest of emotions existed here. No right, no wrong. Where what was Trip and what was T'Pol found balance.

"_You don't hide your emotions here." _He could feel them all floating around freely.

"_There is no need to control them. We are one here. Your ability to master emotions and my ability to control them work together to keep us free to express them."_

He extended his arms out holding her so he could see into her eyes_. "You know what happy is here." _Trip had known she felt happy, but she called it content. Here she knew it as happy.

"_I did not know what it was. You have taught me many things." _Koss had told her once that he only wanted her to be happy and she had no concept of what he meant. Now she couldn't imagine not having this feeling and many others.

"_Why haven't I known this before?"_

"_There are many things about our bond that we have had to learn."_

"Can we come here on our own. Enter here like we enter each other's mind?"

"We do now, but not consciously. We should be able to, especially now that we've both been here."

"_Trip. T'Pol. Can you hear me?"_

They both heard the voice, but didn't recognize it. Trip put his arms around T'Pol and held her firmly against his chest. "_Who are you?_

"_I am Verell."_

"_Verell, where are we?"_

"_I'm not sure I can explain that. Your mind has put itself in the space between the collective of minds here."_

Trip tried to remember what happened. How they got here. They were in a room strapped to tables. T'Pol was there and then she was gone. Pain everywhere and then they were here. "_You did something to us. You brought us here."_

"_Trip, you know our bond brought us here to protect itself. If it had not had this place to go to we might not have survived." _He knew she was right. The bond was in danger of being damaged or severed. This was the only safe place it had to go.

"_We tried to get into your minds seeking information. Your own minds and this bond, you speak of, prevented it. Before we knew what we were doing you were gone."_

He remembered. He'd felt attack after attack beating up against his shields as someone tried to enter his mind. With no attempt to hide his anger Trip asked, "_How the hell do we get out of here and back into our own minds." _

"_You need to follow me." _Verell started moving out into the darkness.

T'Pol took Trip's hand as she stepped forward to follow him. Voices and emotions surrounded them as they moved through this space. Sensations and noise swirled around them with such intensity Trip tried to block it out. Shields were not needed in their bond, so he had none available. T'Pol. He focused all his thoughts on T'Pol. The swirling, noise, and sensations stopped.

"_You are learning T'hy'la." _T'Pol smiled at him as she squeezed his hand tighter.

They arrived. Verell explained that he would access their individual minds and act as the bridge for them to go back into them. Trip sensed T'Pol's apprehension and tried to keep the bond calm.

Verell entered the minds in Trip and T'Pol's bodies. He instructed them to enter his mind and follow it into their own. Fear, anger, and pain were the only things either could feel as the bond attempted to reconnect. Trip pushed against the pain. Suddenly something snapped and they were back outside Verell's mind.

Trip felt the trauma inflicted on the bond and the exhaustion the effort had brought to them both. They clung to one another in an attempt to bolster their strength. Another voice joined them.

"_I am Tilla. Perhaps I can assist you." _T'Pol tensed. She became one solid mass of jealousy.

Trip knew this wasn't good. She got jealous when the seamstress touched him to fit his clothes and that wasn't anything near as intimate as being in their bond. She had no controls here. He never realized how intense these feelings got. He regretted ever teasing her about them.

"_Tilla, you need to leave now. I don't want to offend you, but go and don't come back." _

He took a hold of T'Pol's shoulders_._ "_Darlin, look right at me. Breathe. Concentrate on the bond. Keep it calm. See we're the only one's here. You don't have to be angry. We're fine." _

Verell watched as Trip talked to her until she became calm again and decided it was better not to ask what happened. "_Would you like to attempt this again? Now that you know what to expect it may be easier."_

They made a second attempt with the same result. This time Trip knew what the problem was.

"_Verell, I don't know if we can do this. In order to make this work we both have to trust you and allow our connection to become separate for the split second it takes it to reconnect to our individual minds." _Trip wasn't sure he could get himself to trust Verell, but he knew there was no way T'Pol would, especially since he couldn't be there to help her.

"_Your friend Malcolm trust you, do you trust him?"_

Malcolm. Trip had forgotten all about him. "_Is he alright?"_

"_He is standing in the room between the tables where your bodies are."_

Soval, Jonathon Archer, Malcolm, and Hoshi were the only people T'Pol trusted besides Trip. He trusted Malcolm without any doubt, but he didn't know how much T'Pol trusted him.

"_I trust Malcolm, Trip. He would never cause us harm and would not let anyone else if he could prevent it."_

"_Then we both trust him, but how does that help?" _Malcolm had no telepathic abilities.

"_I can ask him to allow me to telepathically enter his mind, so he can act as the bridge between your mind_s."

Linked with Malcolm? "_Will he be able to see into our minds?"_

"_Only if you let him. I could not because you blocked me out."_ Verell added. "_You will be able to see into his. He has no way to prevent it."_

Trip eyes asked the question of T'Pol.

"_We have no other options, Trip. Let him ask Malcolm."_

T'Pol was right. They either asked Malcolm or stayed here. "_Go ahead and ask him, but be sure to warn him of any danger to him."_

Trip was nervous. What if they couldn't do this? He and T'Pol would be stuck here and Malcolm would what? He didn't know what Malcolm would do.

_"Hey, buddy. Never thought I'd be doing something like this." _Malcolm joked.

"_Did he explain what you need to do?"_

"_He said I need to let him use me to connect your minds, so you can get your bond to reconnect."_

"_You're sure about this? We don't know what will happen."_

"_Do you really think I'd leave you here?" _Malcolm sounded hurt.

"_We know you wouldn't. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

Malcolm and his full steam ahead attitude took over. "_Then let's get this over with." _

Verell linked Malcolm's mind to Trip and T'Pol's bodies, then guided Trip and T'Pol into Malcolm's mind.

Trip felt Malcolm's resistance. "_Relax Mal, let us in and it will stop."_

He relaxed. They were both in his mind. Malcolm panicked. Images and thoughts started rushing by and his breathing was heavy and rushed.

T'Pol spoke softly to Malcolm. "_Malcolm, breath in, hold it for two counts, then let it out. Keep breathing like this and clear your mind."_

When his breathing leveled out Trip and T'Pol followed the links to their own minds.

The pain and fear increased as he kept pushing the bond to force it to reconnect. Trip was losing strength and ready to give up. Malcolm was talking to him. Encouraging him to keep going. It felt as if Malcolm were behind him pushing forward. Pain was the only sensation he felt, then nothing.

Trip searched his mind for T'Pol. He could barely feel her. He reached out and found her hand and pulled her to him, sending all the strength he had left into the bond.

T'Pol awoke first. She turned to see why her arm hurt to find it stretched across holding Trip's hand. Malcolm and the security team were standing at the end of the table checking their weapons. Trip opened his eyes to search for T'Pol. His gaze never left her face once their eyes made contact.

Malcolm said something, but Trip didn't hear what. He couldn't make his body move, but he forced himself to focus on his words. Something about going to Micar's cave to retrieve the DNA and destroy some equipment.

"_Trip, Malcolm is going to attack Micar's cave."_

"_I'm exhausted. Need sleep. Need you."_

"_I need sleep too. I will try to talk to Malcolm."_

T'Pol moved herself slightly and looked to the end of the table. "Malcolm, what are you doing?"

"I promised them once you were okay we'd go get the DNA from the other cave and destroy the jamming device."

Concerned T'Pol tried to sit up. "Are you strong enough? What you did would cause you to be tired."

"I feel great actually. I'll tell you about it later. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Can you move Trip to this table?"

Malcolm lifted Trip and moved him next to T'Pol. "We'll be back. Get some rest. You both look bloody awful."

"_Tell him to be careful and keep his head down, darlin. Hoshi will kill us all if he gets hurt." _Trip wanted to tell him not to do this, but he knew Malcolm wouldn't listen. Besides he didn't have the strength to argue with anybody.

"Trip says to be careful and keep your head down. He doesn't want to have to tell Hoshi you got hurt."

"I will." Malcolm and his team were gone. Trip and T'Pol were asleep.

TnTnTnT

With the jamming device down the transporters worked all over the planet. Malcolm and his team first materialized at the equipment room where the jamming equipment was and set charges to blow it all up. Just as they materialized in Micar's cave a force field activated around the computer and containers in the room. Weapons fired from the ceiling and walls. One grazed Malcolm's shoulder. He laid there holding the wound studying the weapons. They were activated by motion, which caused a cover to open, so the weapon could fire.

They spent some time moving, waiting for the cover to open to fire the weapon, so they could fire inside and destroy them. When they finished Malcolm had the team search the room for the power supply to the force field. They found it protected behind the force field. Malcolm stood for several minutes contemplating what to do.

He walked across the room, opened the door to the equipment room, pointed his phase rifle, and began to fire.

"Stop firing or we will all die." Micar pleaded.

Malcolm had lost his patience with all the Otellerans. "This has been a long day and I have some friends I need to see about, so I suggest you put this force field down and let me get what I came for or Boom." He held up the charge he'd taken from his bag.

They put the force field down. Malcolm removed the disk and retrieved the DNA. Micar tried to bargain for the DNA. He claimed the other groups would kill them once they were free of their containers.

Malcolm's first reaction had been that he didn't care, but he couldn't leave them defenseless, so he found a syringe, and put some of the DNA into it.

He found the main line leading into the containers. "If I inject this in here it will circulate into all these containers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then if that's what you want I'll do it. Decide." Malcolm had his thumb on the plunger.

"Do it." Malcolm pushed the plunger, walked away, and set off the charges they had planted earlier.

When they transported back to Verell and the other Otellerans, each group had him come and inject the DNA into their containers. When Trip and T'Pol woke up he was sitting on the floor watching them sleep.

Trip tried to focus his eyes and clear his head. "Hey, Mal."

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"I think so. Feels like I was in a fight and lost. My head hurts." Trip felt T'Pol move.

T'Pol lifted her head off the table. "Did you keep your head down?"

"Yes I did. As soon as I know you two are alright we can get out of here. You weren't exactly with it when I left, so I just wanted to be sure everything was back to normal before we went home." Malcolm sat on the table next to them.

Thoughts from Malcolm's mind began running through Trip's. As he stopped them he felt T'Pol. "_We must put these away. They are his private thoughts. I do not think he would want to share some of them with anyone."_

"_I know darlin that's why I stopped them, so I could tuck them away. I don't want to invade his privacy." _Trip took the memories and put them behind a door he would never open.

"Thanks, for what you did Mal."

"You don't need to thank me. You'd have done the same for me."

"No side effects or anything?"

"I feel really good. Like I slept for hours."

Trip tried to sit up, but the room started to spin. Malcolm put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Take it easy. There's no hurry. Give yourself some time to adjust. Your minds went through quite a shock twice today. You're bound to be a little disoriented."

"I'm just starting to remember what happened. There was a lot of pain and you were there telling me to keep going."

"Your bond is something else. I got to feel the pain of separation you two feel, but I also got to feel the love between you."

"Glad you saw both sides. The pain wouldn't make sense if the love weren't there too."

"Do you feel that much all the time?"

Trip smiled. "We've managed to muck it up, several times, but if we're paying attention, yes."

Trip tried to sit up again. When he laid back down Malcolm got this evil grin on his face. "There's one other thing I saw while I was in there. We've got some time, so maybe you could help me figure out how I introduce Hoshi to the many ways one can enjoy warm bittersweet chocolate."

Trip's face turned bright red. He didn't even have to look at T'Pol to know her skin now had a brighter green glow to it.

Malcolm laughed loudly. "Don't worry. I left long before you got to the good part."

Chapter 8

"I'm warning you Malcolm if you don't keep him away from me." Trip's frustration with the tourist agent came through loud and clear. Every strike with the Bat'leth rocked Malcolm back on his feet.

"Calm down. I'll see what I can do. He should be gone in 3 or 4 days." It had taken a week to figure out how Bellows had managed to get there. He paid the captain of one of the freighters to bring him to the station and when he failed to pay for the return trip the ship left without him. Malcolm needed to find someone to take him back to Earth.

"Do something fast. I can't deal with this guy chasing me all over the station and neither can T'Pol." Trip caught the end of Malcolm's Bat'leth. The force sent Malcolm sideways across the floor.

When he landed he lifted up on his elbow. "You really need to do something. I haven't seen you this stressed in quite awhile."

Trip offered Malcolm his hand. "Maybe I should tell him I'd consider it if he convinces you with all his market research. You'd love his zero-grav sports arena and family space walks."

"He really wants to put tourists in EV suits to go for a walk?" A picture came to mind of a family tethered together floating off into space.

"Yep. Take a tour of the nebula. Spacewalk included."

"What will they think of next? I'll get him off the station."

"Thanks Mal. Until then can you keep him away from me and T'Pol?"

TnTnTnT

"Mr. Tucker, if you'd just look over this proposal. There is money to be made on tourism in space. You'd be a wealthy man."

Trip felt dizzy thinking about his constantly pitching this nightmare. "Mr. Tucker just imagine shuttles full of tourists who want tours of the stars, or exotic meals from other planets. Science teams exploring the nebula, family vacations." All Trip could see was chaos. Rich spoiled people running around demanding this or that from him all day. More endless hours of work. Never mind they were in the middle of a war with wounded arriving in sickbay and ships needing endless repairs because they had been in a battle.

"Mr. Bellows, I don't know how I can say this so you'll understand me. We are not going to open this station up to tourist." As far as Trip was concerned they had one too many tourist already.

Bellows followed as he walked down the corridor and kept talking. "Hotels ...space walks...tours of the nebula and black hole...zero gravity rooms..." Trip couldn't listen to another word.

He stopped. Thoughts began racing through his mind. Violent images of shuttles full of families being blown apart by Romulan warbirds appeared. He could feel the blood pumping through his body.

"_Trip walk away. Listen to me and walk away." _Just as he turned to face Bellows T'Pol stepped off the turbolift.

"Trip. Come with me?" she reached out and touched his fingers.

Trip stepped away from Bellows. "What'd you say darlin?"

"I need you to come with me for a minute." She guided him to the observation window. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Trip stared back at Bellows." I have to go. Tell him I'm sorry." Trip left panicked. How had he lost his temper like that? He'd been angry before, even felt the urge to hurt people, but not in such vivid detail. He went to engineering to find something to work on to get himself settled down. It always helped to work on an engine. He could feel T'Pol sending him all the calming thoughts she could, but his fight to control his temper had been wearing on her too.

Jefferies opened the door to the shaft Trip was in. "Trip, can you look over this schematic. Malcolm needs help with his modifications to the phase cannons. I've looked at this all morning and can't figure out what the problem is."

He didn't want to look at any schematics. He wanted to stay right where he was with no distractions, no interruptions. "Give me a few minutes to finish this section. I'll be right out." Listen for the engine. Breathe. Clear your head. He kept trying to meditate, but it wasn't working.

Before he could finish Telkar commed him with a list of items he needed to attend to. "Telkar, if you comm me one more time you and that communicator are going out the airlock together. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, but you need to come back to the office." Telkar pleaded at him.

Trip didn't answer. He just closed the communicator and climbed out of the maintenance shaft. Jefferies handed him a padd with the schematics on it. He quickly handed it back, "I can't do this right now." as he angrily stepped through the doorway.

"Okay, where is he?" Telkar asked as she entered T'Pol's office.

"What he are you referring to?" T'Pol knew he did not want to be found.

"Is everybody a comedian today? Mr. Reed just asked me the same thing. What he would I be asking you about?"

"I assume you mean Mr. Tucker."

"_T'Pol, please don't tell her where I am. I need to meditate or something. I can't control my temper today."_

"_You are not meditating?"_

"_I'm trying, but I can't seem to relax."_

Telkar was frustrated. "He keeps disappearing. I can't find him."

"Have you tried using your communicator?"

"He threatened to throw it and me out the airlock if I used it one more time."

"_Darlin, tell her I'll be available tomorrow to do her paperwork." _

T'Pol reached for the padd to see if she could take care of any of the tasks Telkar needed done.

"_T'Pol don't do that." _Trip snapped.

"W_hat are you so angry about? I can sense nothing in the bond."_

"_I have no clue. The least little thing sets me off. I just keep overreacting."_

T'Pol knew he hadn't been eating or sleeping well. Her control was slipping because he needed so much help to cope. "_I will meet you at home. We will meditate together."_

"_Thanks. I'm so wound up my head hurts."_

TnTnTnT

Trip woke. T'Pol was straddled over top of him. "T'Pol give me a minute to wake up." The need raging through the bond was fierce, but T'Pol didn't appear to be awake, yet her intentions were very clear. Trip's body responded just as T'Pol's satisfied moans ended. Her breathing slowed soon after she laid her head back on his shoulder. She was asleep. Wide awake now Trip was left asking himself "what just happened?"

After breakfast Trip broached the subject. "Darlin, you woke me up during the night. Do you remember?" Trip let the images into her mind. T'Pol became anxious and looked away. He knew what was wrong as he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed slightly. "What are you afraid of? We knew this was coming. I'm right here and it's going to be fine."

Fear of being out of control, of hurting Trip, hurting others, and being on the station, it all frightened T'Pol. "I'll take care of everything. We won't be here during the fever. Let's go see Doc. He should be able to help."

They went to sickbay. Trip could feel T'Pol's anxiety when Getty appeared and decided to plunge right in. "Our Pon Farr has started, Doc?"

"Let's have a look." Getty scanned them both.

The doctor studied the display showing increased brain activity and high hormone levels. "I can give you both something to help with the emotional ups and downs."

"How long before the blood fever starts?"

"From what Phlox tells me I'd say two weeks. Lack of control is the first sign. That will get worse. I'll give you a fast acting sedative to use in emergencies."

"Don't give them to me. We'll have to give them to Malcolm. I'm not going to be in any shape to use them." Trip knew this was going to affect him just as much as T'Pol. Even if it didn't he wasn't sure he could be relied upon to give her a sedative.

Getty got up to get the medication. "Do you still need the hormones to increase the chances T'Pol will get pregnant?"

T'Pol didn't wait for Trip to say anything. "Please give me the hormones. We wish to have a child."

When Getty laid the hyposprays in her hand Trip saw the biggest smile he'd ever seen from her. "_That's what I want you to concentrate on. This is all worth it."_

"_You may not think so when you lose all control." _A twinge of worry rippled through her mind.

"_Baby or not I will not change my mind."_ He smiled back at her. "_I think I like that nobody else gets to see that smile."_

Trip tilted his head allowing Getty to put a hypospray to his neck and took the rest from him. "Thanks Doc."

"Stay close to each other. We have no idea what this will do to either one of you."

For several days they both had emotional outburst, but managed to keep them private. Working out together ended when being able to sense each other's movements became a frenzy of agitation, magnified into the bond until they were attacking each other. In the middle of the movie during movie night Trip became overly emotional and they had to leave. Trip found T'Pol in her lab crying as she beat a part against the table because it didn't fit.

"T'Pol we have to go see Doc. We're both exhausted from trying to keep it together."

"I do not wish to see the doctor, Trip." They had been avoiding any interactions with others.

"I know darlin, but we have to. Just let him check you over, so he can find a different medication."

"Doc, are you in here?" Trip looked around for Getty, while T'Pol paced by the door.

When Getty entered the room he immediately focused on T'Pol. "I can see the medication isn't working." Walking toward T'Pol he sensed her agitation. "I need you to come sit over here T'Pol, so I can do some scans and see what I can do to help." T'Pol's pulse began racing. Her mind called out for her mate as every impulse in her body said she should leave.

Getty got within touching distance of T'Pol. Without thinking Trip quickly moved his body between the two. Getty saw his eyes and recognized the possessiveness in them. "Maybe you should bring her over here." Getty told him as he stepped back.

As she moved to the biobed Trip kept himself between Getty and his mate. The doctor moved toward them with a scanner. When he stepped past Trip, he felt him grab his arm. Getty moved back to put Trip between them once more.

Handing over the scanner, Getty let him know, "You will need to do the scan, if you don't want me to."

When Trip completed the scan Getty took the device and completed a scan of Trip. The results displayed on a screen overhead.

"Well, as you can see your brain activity is usually high. Your hormone levels are so far over normal I'm not sure how far down I can get them." Getty had never seen levels like this before. He doubted you could get them this high by running an IV fully open for days. He also took note that their brains were now acting as one.

Desperately Trip asked, "Is there anything that will help?" As they watched T'Pol move back to the door and begin pacing again. She wanted to go now and was growing more and more impatient. "I thought puberty was bad the first time, but this feels like taking what happened in months and cramming it into a few weeks."

"That's a fair description of what's going on. I'm going to give you both the strongest combination of suppressants with a sedative that Phlox and I could devise. It will allow you to function, but no stimulants of any kind. That means no coffee, no green tea, no chocolate, and no movies. Nothing that will increase your hormone levels."

"So avoid everyone and everything that could cause an emotional reaction for the next week. We've been avoiding people when we can. I haven't had caffeine in over a week." Trip told Getty as he put a hypospray to his neck and handed him one for T'Pol.

"Do you have any ideas on how we explain this to Malcolm and Hoshi?"

"Tell them as much of the truth as you can. It's a Vulcan physiological problem and it will be over in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks. A week of which will be off the station."

"It's not like you haven't had time to think about this." Getty said as he handed him several hyposprays. "Give Malcolm and security the ones marked sedative. The others are the suppressants. You might want to keep one of the sedatives just in case."

"Malcolm's meeting me here. I'll tell him, but you might need to explain about the sedatives."

"Let me know if you need me. I'll be in the back."

Trip kept playing the conversation over and over in his head as he waited for Malcolm. It didn't help. He still didn't know what to say when he walked through the door. "Hey, Mal."

"You need to tell me what's going on. Why have you and T'Pol been unreachable in her lab or at home?"

"T'Pol and I are going through something right now. Vulcans have this thing that happens every few years."

"So, it's some sort of Vulcan sickness?"

"I guess you could call it that, but I'm not Vulcan and it's affecting me too." Trip knew he wasn't handling this very well.

"It's your bond isn't it?" Malcolm remembered what Kov had told them about Vulcan mating every seven years. "It's that 7 year mating thing isn't it?"

"This is at the very top of that list of things I can't talk about."

"Is there anything about being a bondmate that isn't a secret?" Malcolm knew he shouldn't be surprised. Bondmate meant emotions and emotions weren't supposed to exist for Vulcans, so they wouldn't talk about it.

"Not much." Trip handed him several hyposprays. "We may get a little aggressive and violent. Here's something to knock us out if you have to. You'll need to assign security to both of us for about a week. Then we'll be leaving the station for a week and when we get back we'll be fine."

"You're telling me to assign security who might need to sedate you, you're leaving for a week, and that's it? How long have you known about this?"

"What difference does it make? We're bondmates and have no choice. That's all that matters."

Malcolm regretted his last remark. If it were Hoshi he'd be doing the same. "I'm sorry. You're right. So what can I do to help?"

"I know I should have told you earlier, but asking for your help when I can't tell you why isn't easy." Trip felt guilty about always putting Malcolm in this position.

Malcolm watched T'Pol pacing. "It really doesn't matter. Let's get you home. You both look like you could use a good night's sleep."

"You have no idea." Neither Trip nor T'Pol had slept more than a few hours in several days.

Three days later Malcolm and Hoshi arrived at Trip and T'Pol's door. When no one answered the chime Malcolm let himself in. Security had reported that they had not left their quarters for two days now.

Malcolm opened the door to the garden room and yelled down. "Trip, it's Malcolm. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I need to talk to you."

Trip opened his eyes. He and T'Pol had been meditating most of the time to keep their emotions under control. "Hey Mal, what are you doing here?"

"You two need to come upstairs."

T'Pol came up with Trip right behind her. He stood with his arms around her waist. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"You need to go take a shower and get dressed." Pointing to suitcases sitting by the door. "Are those for your trip?"

"Yes. Why do we need to take a shower?"

"The crew is on Aragorn waiting for us. We're all taking a little vacation to Risa."

Trip didn't think he'd told him where they were going. "How'd you know we were going to Risa?"

"I spoke to Soval. When I explained what I could he said you weren't going to be able to stay here for four more days. He took care of all the arrangements for us."

"Us. You're going?"

"T'Pol said we were family. We can help you without her having to be seen by anyone else. Just tell me why out of all the planets out there did you have to pick Risa?"

"I didn't pick it Soval did. Our little fiasco wasn't in the reports, so he didn't know." Trip caught Hoshi's look. Malcolm hadn't told her about Risa.

"You go get cleaned up and we'll get everything to the ship. We'll transport you directly to your quarters, so you don't have to walk through the corridors."

When they came out of their room Getty was standing in the living area. He moved toward them to hand some hyposprays to Trip. Malcolm took note when Trip immediately moved in front of T'Pol, who almost hid behind him. The doctor also caught the reaction. He leaned back and laid the hyposprays on the table. "There's a mild sedative there to keep you calmer. This one for T'Pol has three doses in it. Each last for 72 hours." Getty held a scanner out to Trip. "Can you scan each other so I can get a set of readings?"

Once they were done Getty looked them over. "It looks like this is coming on faster than we thought." He picked up two hyposprays. "Give T'Pol this final hormone injection and sedative now. You can give her the sedative again when you get settled in on Risa."

Concern registered on Trip's face. He was already having trouble thinking clearly. "Am I gonna make it three more days, Doc."

"You should be able to, but if you can't Malcolm has instructions on how to administer the injection. You'll just have to trust him." Malcolm had a dart gun with the sedative in it. Getty had made it very clear that T'Pol had to have that sedative three days from now or Trip could be in danger.

Hoshi started across the living area. As she neared Trip T'Pol lunged at her. Trip caught her with his arm and pulled her into his chest. Whispering into her ear over and over. "I'm your mate. I'm fine. She didn't touch me." T'Pol relaxed into his body.

Getty watched the couple as he moved Hoshi back. "If you two are going with them, keep your distance. The less contact the better."

TnTnTnT

The door chime sounded. Trip shouted "come in" from the bedroom. Malcolm and Hoshi pushed a cart just inside the door. Trip and T'Pol were seated on the floor.

"We'll be dropping by to check on you and leave food, water, and chamomile tea." Malcolm motioned to the cart. "We'll leave it right here. If you need anything just use the comm. We'll be to Risa in 3 days."

Trip began rocking T'Pol back and forth. "Thanks you two. Sorry for putting you through this."

"Would you stop apologizing. There is no way we were going to let you leave the station without us. Besides I couldn't pass up time on a beach with my wife, now could I."

The next day Hoshi sat down in the dining hall next to Malcolm . "I know they seem to know what's going on and the doctor says they should be fine, but I'm worried."

He took her hands in his. "So am I. You remember Kos? The Vulcan that came aboard Enterprise, and became friends with Trip. He told us about Vulcans mating every 7 years. We've joked about it. I asked Trip if that was what this was about, but all he said was this was something Vulcans go through every few years and he couldn't talk about it."

Hoshi was doubtful. "Hormones and sedatives seem pretty serious for some mating cycle. T'Pol looks scared to death and Trip looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"We just have to trust that they know what they're doing. Soval says the staff at this place we're going to knows exactly what to do."

"I hope so. " Hoshi studied Malcolm's face. "So are you going to tell me what happened last time you were on Risa now or when we get there." Hoshi teased.

Malcolm cringed. "Let's save that for later." He needed time to figure out how to tell the story in the least embarrassing way possible.

Malcolm went to check on Trip and T'Pol. As he pushed the food cart in he heard Trip laughing on the other side of the bedroom door. "There's fresh food out here. Sounds like you're doing better."

Trip grinned at his wife. "Should I tell him what a favor he did for us? How much fun we're having now that we're not fighting this?"

"I do not believe Malcolm needs that information, husband." A smile broke out on T'Pol's face.

Trip rolled himself next to her as he yelled to Malcolm. "We're fine. Thanks for everything."

"You're smiling at me." he said.

T'Pol stroked his cheek with the side of her hand. "I have found this to be quite enjoyable." Trip had finally convinced her to stop trying to stay in control. They were going to lose the fight anyway, so why not just let it happen. She still feared the loss of control, but had allowed Trip to take those feelings from her mind.

"I plan to enjoy making love with you for as long as I can before this all becomes just about mating." Trip said as he kissed her.

When they transported down to Risa Malcolm watched as Trip and T'Pol kept their fingers touching at all times. Even though he could see a darkness behind their eyes and the great effort it took to maintain their composure he also saw that they were less stressed than they had been.

The staff explained that they would be secluded for the next three to four days, depending on when they chose to see others. Food and water would be provided but no one would enter the room. Malcolm laid the hypospray Getty had given them for T'Pol down. They started to follow the staff to their room as T'Pol picked it up and put it to her neck.

The room they were in had nothing but meditation cushions, candles, and a bed with pillows and blankets. They laid on the bed and held each other knowing it wouldn't be long now. The fever was already beginning to course through their bodies. The driving urge to mate had begun to overtake all conscious thought.

Pain shot through his chest when he moved. His head pounded as he opened his eyes to the realization that he was laying alone and naked on the floor. His mind began searching for T'Pol while he forced himself up. He found her laying on the floor across the room, asleep.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed taking in the many cuts, bruises, and bite marks all over her body. He laid his head on the pillow trying to ease the pain he felt in his chest, from what he was sure were broken ribs. When he awoke several hours later he knew T'Pol was also awake.

"_T'hy'la you are in pain."_

"_Only when I move. I think I have some broken ribs."_

"_You should see a doctor."_

"_Maybe later. Right now I want a hot shower."_

T'Pol helped him to the bathroom and into the shower. The stinging sensation when the water hit their broken skin caused them each to gasp. Trip's hands moved across T'Pol's skin as he washed her wounds very gently. T'Pol carefully washed his chest as she tried to determine if his ribs were broken. After they had dried each other Trip found various ointments and creams in a cabinet next to the sink. He began applying the antiseptic ointment to the cuts on T'Pol's body as she applied it to his.

Trip commed for clean blankets and pain medication. The voice at the other end informed them where to find robes to put on, so they could go to the room next door. Once they dressed they entered a clean room where they found their suitcases. While they were looking around the door chime sounded. When they opened it there sat a cart with a meal and the requested analgesic.

After they finished their meal T'Pol removed her robe and climbed under the covers. Trip climbed in next to her. He laid stroking her hair while his mind considered how they could feel such intense closeness when neither could remember the events of the last couple of days. His mind wandered to that private place they shared. As he felt himself begin to drift into sleep he heard her words in his mind. "_I love you T'hy'la." _

All the love he had for her pulsed through the bond. "_I know."_

Trip stirred as T'Pol laid there watching him sleep. Why had she been so fearful of sharing this with him? Was their experience unique because of his human capacity for dealing with her terror? This had not been the horrifying experience she had been led to believe it would be.

"Good morning, darlin." Trip kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." She heard his stomach growl. "You are hungry?"

"I could eat, but I'm not ready to get up yet." He didn't want her to move her head off his shoulder.

When they got up they filled the tub and soaked away some of the soreness in their muscles. After breakfast they ventured out to see the doctor. Trip needed something for pain and they both needed something to heal their wounds. Trip had cracked a rib and broken one, but wouldn't let them wrap them.

Once they were cleared by the doctor they went to find Malcolm and Hoshi. Having been told that their friends had taken a shuttle to the other side of Risa, they left a message for them to come to their room when they returned.

T'Pol called Trip to come in through the bond. He came in off the terrace to find Malcolm and Hoshi sitting at the table.

"_You could have warned me they were here." _Trip said as he tried to button his shirt.

Both Malcolm and Hoshi saw Trip's battered body. Hoshi was the first to speak. "We already have a fair idea of what this was all about, Trip. You don't have to say anything, except are you both okay?"

Trip dropped his hands to his side leaving the buttons undone. "It looks a lot worse than it is. We're fine." He realized there was no way to hide their cuts and bruises from them anyway, especially in this weather.

The couples spent the evening on the beach talking. Hoshi had gotten Malcolm to take her to dinner at some local restaurants and then to watch the sunset at Temtibi Lagoon. Hoshi told them about the water and how much people said they enjoyed diving here.

They were totally surprised when Hoshi asked Trip, "Will you tell me what happened to you and Malcolm during your shore leave here?"

Trip looked to Malcolm for what he should do, but found no help. "Mal, what are you afraid of? She's your wife. Do you think she'll leave you or think less of you if you tell her?"

"It's just bloody embarrassing. It didn't bother you when you told T'Pol?"

T'Pol helped out here. "He did not tell me. I saw it when we bonded. Why would that bother him?"

"You didn't have to tell her? You don't care what he was up to that night and what ended up happening?'

Trip laughed. "She couldn't have said anything. It was her idea for the crew to visit Risa 'to relieve our tension' is how I think she put it. She gave Jon statistics about efficiency and everything. What happened is funny and embarrassing, but I've done a lot of idiotic things in my life and T'Pol knows about them all."

Malcolm knew he had no choice so told her about the girls who turned out to be guys, robbed them, and left them tied up in their Starfleet blues.

Hoshi thought back to that time. "What was that awful smell when you came aboard the shuttle?"

"It was from a bottle Trip broke to cut the ropes." Malcolm paused. "When we got back to the shuttle I wished I'd gone with you. It would have been much safer."

Hoshi broke out laughing. "You wouldn't have enjoyed being with me. I went to learn new languages, but that is not all I did while I was there." She told them about Ravis.

Trip laughed and shook his head. "Where did we ever get the idea that you were so innocent?"

Hoshi smiled. "I don't know, but it seemed to be the way everybody saw me." She tried to discern Malcolm's reaction as had Trip.

"_Can you take Hoshi inside for a minute, darlin? I need to talk to Mal."_

T'Pol got up and asked Hoshi to help her inside.

"Mal, are you alright?" That British buttoned down side of Malcolm was showing itself again.

"Yes."

"You seem a little upset. Did what Hoshi said bother you?"

"Not that she had a one night stand, but she just blurted it out like it was no big deal."

"So what, we're all friends. T'Pol and I are sitting here covered with cuts, bruises, and bite marks. You can't possibly be worried what we'll think because your wife told us she's human and had sex?"

Malcolm had to agree. His two best friends had just gone through some strange Vulcan mating ritual and he was worried about what? He didn't even know. "I guess if you look at it that way I'm being rather stupid about this."

"You sure are. It's not a big deal unless you make it one."

T'Pol and Hoshi returned with a pitcher of iced tea. Malcolm turned to them. "So have either of you heard anything about _The_ _Festival of the Moon _on Suraya Bay?"

TnTnTnT

By the time they returned to the station Trip knew T'Pol was sure she was pregnant. He didn't know why, but he thought so too. They had avoided talking about it. Choosing instead to wait until Dr. Getty could do the test. They both paced while waiting for the results. Getty came into the room shaking his head yes. Trip let out a yell that the doctor was sure they heard on the other side of the station. While T'Pol showed no outward signs at hearing the news she did not pull away when Trip took her in his arms and kissed her.

Chapter 9

Trip added the pillows, to the pile on the bed.

"What are you doing with all these pillows?"

"We have to get some sleep, darlin. Maybe you can use these to find a more comfortable way to lay."

He watched as she moved herself and the pillows around. When she finished Trip shook his head in frustration. "There's not enough room in this bed for you, me, and all these pillows."

When she looked at the area left for Trip to lay down she agreed. "I will remove some of the pillows, so you have more room."

"This is ridiculous. I'm an engineer I can solve this." Trip reasoned.

T'Pol laid there fascinated as she watched him try to work it out in his head. Various images of her laying with pillows supporting her back and belly flashed through her mind. Suddenly pillows flew off the bed onto the floor. He decided the bed wasn't going to work, so he took her hand, pulled her up, and guided her down onto the pillows. As he moved around her she could sense him in the bond deciding where the pillows needed to be placed to ease her discomfort. After several minutes Trip laid down more pillows, took the blankets off their bed, covered her, then climbed in and cuddled up.

"All those hours you spent learning to be an engineer have not gone to waste." T'Pol smiled.

Trip lifted his head. "That might be funny if I wasn't so tired." He couldn't even appreciate the fact that she had tried to be funny. His head hit the pillow. "Let's just go to sleep."

TnTnTnTTnTnTnTTnTnTnT

"Trip, this is Malcolm. Are you there?"

The words barely registered in Trip's brain. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His body was pinned to the floor. T'Pol had her arm across his chest and her belly was resting on his hip. In an effort not to wake her he placed pillows where his body had been. He heard Malcolm's voice again.

"Trip, T'Pol are you there?"

Trip crawled across the floor and reached up to the comm unit. "It's me. What do you need?"

"We're receiving a distress call. We need you down here." The urgency in Malcolm's voice told Trip he didn't have time to shower.

"I'll be right there." Trip replied as he got up to find something to put on. He put on the pants and a shirt he grabbed on his way to the bathroom. Splashed water on his face, checked on a sleeping T'Pol, and headed to the bridge.

"It's almost lunchtime I didn't think you'd still be asleep." From the look of him Malcolm was sure he had been.

Trip stepped off the turbolift. When he checked the time he realized how disheveled he must look after having slept for over 12 hours.

"We've been having trouble sleeping." Trip tried to clear the fog out of his head. "What's this about a distress call?"

Roberts at the comm station explained, "It's coming from a ship 10 light years away," before he played the audio signal.

"We are the ship Nirvanick. We are dying and need assistance." Roberts continued. "The message is being sent on a loop, sir."

"Are there any other ships nearby?" Trip asked Jahara, who was at the science station.

"No, sir. There's nothing else on the sensors."

Trip started to ask Malcolm what he thought when he felt a strange ripple through the bond. "_T'Pol was that you?"_

"_I woke up and you weren't here. Can I help?" _T'Pol sat up trying to determine where that feeling came from.

"_Get a shower and listen in. I'll be there shortly to clean up."_

"Malcolm what do you think? Should we go see if we can help?"

Malcolm's face lit up. "Let's go. I'll have the engineering and weapons teams come with us. We can finish installing the new phase cannons on the way."

"Have everybody aboard Aragorn in an hour." Trip knew Malcolm had been ready to go test the output of those cannons for weeks now. As he moved toward the door he looked over his shoulder and laughingly suggested, "You might want to put some probes on board just in case we don't find anything else for you to shoot at, Mal."

Having convinced T'Pol to stay on the station Trip told Hershey to release the docking clamps and set a course for the distress call. The clamps released and the ship started to move away from the station when Trip began to feel pain in his head. Just as he yelled "_This isn't funny T'Pol" t_hrough the bond. Then he felt her fall to the floor.

Trip doubled over in his chair. He latched onto Malcolm's collar and pulled him down to his level. "Mal, T'Pol just collapsed. Get me back there, now."

"All stop Hershey. Take us back to the docking port." Malcolm yelled out as he tried to assist Trip.

The sensation eased. Trip stood up to go back to the docking bay. "I'm okay. Let me go get my wife aboard. We need to discuss a few things."

When the docking clamps reengaged Trip found T'Pol sitting on the floor leaning against the bulkhead outside the door. Her security team stood several feet away. Trip fixed his eyes on them as he extended his two fingers to T'Pol. "You guys go aboard. We'll be right there." T'Pol would not allow him to help her in their presence.

As they left he turned to his wife. The desire to wrap her in his arms was evident as he fixed his attention on the Hawaiian shirt, he had been told was the ugliest of those he owned, and the old pair of his sweatpants she had on. "Are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Yes. The bond with our child has become stronger. Must be a reaction to my apprehension about our separation. Control to suppress emotions is not taught until later."

"I might have been a little anxious myself. Please tell me we can we block our emotions or are we at the mercy of an unborn child?"

A haze of confusion and sadness came over her face. "I don't know. My earliest memories are when I was 2 or 3 and my parents began weakening our bond to prepare me for school. My lessons on logic and control began at this time also."

He looked around to be sure they were alone, before holding her close to reassure her. "Don't get yourself all upset. We've managed to figure out how to deal with being pregnant on our own, so far. We'll figure out how to deal with this too."

And they had managed. They had faced morning sickness together; as well; as the tedium of the doctor trying to convince Trip to shield himself from the worst of it leaving T'Pol to deal with being ill on her own. After days of them both being so ill they wretched out the contents of the stomach into any available receptacle Trip finally agreed to a system where one or the other was shielded from the nausea to allow each to assist the other.

Food cravings went well as they approached it as experiments with new recipes. They had to stop eating in the dining hall to avoid being the center of attention while everyone joked about the mixture of foods on T'Pol's plate. Trip suffered through hours of teasing about his peanut butter and vegetable sandwiches. A new addition to his diet after an evening of eating T'Pol's peanut butter combinations.

T'Pol suffered from mood swings, but Trip did also. T'Pol tried to be understanding and behave as a human woman would, but she finally began to withdraw from work and social events because people constantly made silly comments or reached out and touched her belly while asking about the baby. She refused to discuss her discomfort so after many nights of monitoring her dreams Trip determined what was wrong and handpicked a staff of Vulcan engineers and Toby at her lab. If she were on Vulcan she would not have been in public unless on the way to a doctor's appointment and no one would have invaded her privacy or personal space. The Vulcans honored their culture while allowing for the uniqueness of the situation of living on the station with a human husband. Toby reminded her of Trip, with his youthful exuberance, but he never made her uncomfortable. Trip attributed that to his southern upbringing where women were always treated with respect.

The bond with their child began to form around the third month. At first it had only been a feeling in the back of their minds, but as it became stronger keeping their own bond in balance became a challenge. Somewhere between the fifth and sixth month they became aware of the child's sex, but kept the news to themselves. When Getty offered to tell them they told him they didn't want to know. They had tried to explain the parent-child bond to the doctor, but found it difficult. Phlox had understood more about their bond and had forged a friendship over the years he had been their doctor. Getty was a competent doctor, but his on the job training and tendency to distance himself from his patients made it very difficult. With only a professional relationship T'Pol would never trust him enough to be totally open like she had been with Phlox. There was no information in the database because parents passed this information to their children when the time was right. The only thing T'Pol knew is that her mother had told her that a child became a part of the parents, but she had no idea what that really meant. All this made being pregnant with a Vulcan-Human child very stressful for both parents.

In the eighth month the doctor told them no more physical intimacy until after the baby was born. Trip found it funny that he didn't just say 'no sex', but didn't say anything. T'Pol's displeasure surprised Trip as he heard her ask several questions. The doctor considered it dangerous for the baby. She insisted he explain why. What exactly did he mean by no physical intimacy? And so on... Trip knew she had been aroused much of the time lately, but hadn't given it much thought until now. Images of their fun and imaginative love-making came to mind. Once his body began responding he snapped himself back to the present.

T'Pol's frustration grew as the days Trip refused her moved forward. She tried every trick she knew to get Trip to ignore the doctor's advice. The idea of not making love for the next month or two, until she gave birth, wasn't something Trip wanted either, but he would do nothing that would harm T'Pol or baby. T'Pol argued that they hadn't listened to the doctor on many occasions and she found no reason to do so now. She flooded their bond with her desire and needs all day and night. The constant state of arousal forced Trip to find privacy to meditate for hours several times a day. Unable to sleep many evenings for fear T'Pol would attack during the night Trip would find refuge in the dining hall. The room was dark as he sat in the corner listening to Malcolm and Hoshi enter. Two lovers playfully kissing and teasing each other while searching for a late night snack. The sight intensified the dull ache in his chest. His desire to be close to T'Pol washed over him in waves. Tears ran down his face as he leaned his head back against the wall, turning to stare out into space. Not wanting to add to T'Pol's fears Trip pounded his own fears down. Exhausted he tried to force it from his mind, but found it impossible to keep it from seeping through.

It felt as if a warm blanket had been placed around his shoulders. He could feel her arms around him before the door opened. She reached the table. His fingers involuntarily went out to greet her without the slightest hesitation. Immediately his fear subsided.

"Trip, I am sorry I did not understand." She whispered into his ear as she bent towards him.

"We need to talk about this T'Pol. I'm willing to find a compromise, but not if you continue trying to control me."

"I promise no more using our bond to arouse you."

Trip smiled. "I wouldn't go that far. Just stop the constant flood of feelings and images."

"Please come home T'hy'la."

Trip knew she couldn't sleep without him there, so they went home. As they laid next to each other Trip remembered the time before they bonded. They hadn't made love since that one night, but expressed their need in the dreams they shared. Once bonded their physical relationship had all taken place in the real world. Trip began to slowly run his hands over her body. A fluttering sense of desire worked its way back and forth across their shared connection, but it was no longer the driving force. Being as close to one another as possible was all that was important. Trip removed his clothing then removed T'Pol's. He started at her feet, slowly massaging each toe. His hands continued moving up, down, and across her naked flesh. Their eyes closed as they drifted to their shared space. The tension between them faded as the need and desire they both felt flowed and allowed their minds to take over.

Trip opened his eyes as he felt her embrace. "_Where are we?"_

T'Pol looked around. "_I have never been here. This must be from your memories."_

The sky above them was full of stars. The air was warm, with a slight breeze that passed lightly over their feverish skin adding to the to the tingling sensations they already felt. Where they were was of no concern. All that mattered was they were here together. Her touch upon his skin became like an live wire working its way to the most sensitive areas of his body. The flames of a fire rose up into the night nearby while the waves crashed against an unseen shore in the distance as all the pent up frustration, fear, and desire each had been holding were released through their bond. While they both desired physical release they found intimacy took on a whole new meaning as they explored their mental playground limited only by their imaginations.

Startled at the sound of the comm Trip came back to the real world. "Trip. This is Malcolm. We've found the ship."

He caught the change from a look of a contented lover to one of concern as he admired T'Pol's face. "Are you going to be alright if I transport to that ship with Malcolm?" Just in case she had any ideas of joining them he added. "You're not going."

T'Pol sent her acceptance through the bond. She would not put herself or the baby at risk. "You go. The EV suits would not fit me and we do not know what the problem is, so I cannot go."

Relief that she would not argue the point surged as he grinned at her. "I thought you hated that shirt?" She had been wearing robes they had made for her lately.

"I do, but someone forgot to pick up the laundry." She left out that wearing something with his scent comforted her. "It is the biggest one you have so it covers my stomach." T'Pol self-consciously pulled the shirt down.

He reached out and rubbed his hand across her abdomen. "I love your belly and that shirt looks a lot better on you than it ever did on me."

TnTnTnTTnTnTnT-

Trip and his two man security team went one way and Malcolm and his team went the other. The air was thick and misty as they walked through the corridors. It reminded Trip of the horror films he loved to watch. No life signs appeared on the sensors, but someone had sent that message. The ship was eerily empty. By the time they reached engineering Trip was convinced that whatever happened to the crew of this ship it had been recently. The heat coming from the warp core said it had been shut down only a couple of hours ago.

"_Trip we have lost contact with Malcolm and his team."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_The last sensor reading we have is one deck down. It should be on your tricorder now."_

Trip looked at the screen. "_We'll go check. Are sensors picking up anything else?'_

"_Nothing. Be careful. You and your team are the only lifesigns." _He could feel her fear as T'Pol tried her best to block it out.

The team climbed down a deck. Following the path on the tricorder they headed in the direction the other team had gone. There were no life signs. While contemplating how to find the missing men they turned a corner to find Malcolm wandering out of a room looking as if he were lost, mumbling into the air. Trip's first thought was why had he removed the helmet of his EV suit.

Trip tapped his shoulder. "Hey, buddy where've you been? We thought we lost you."

With vacant eyes Malcolm lifted his head. " All will die."

"All who will die?" Trip asked trying to hide his distress.

Malcolm repeated urgently, "All will die," as he reached to unlatch Trip's helmet.

Trip pushed Malcolm's hands down with his forearm. Opened his communicator, "Trip to _Aragorn."_

"This is Reynolds, sir."

"Reynolds, is Malcolm showing up on sensors?"

"No sir."

"Send me a homing transmitter. We need to transport him to decon."

Trip attached the transmitter sending Malcolm directly to sickbay. He turned to his security team. "We need to find Vickers and Hanin. Keep your helmets on no matter what. Understood?" Victor and Kenthur both nodded affirmatively.

Malcolm would not have broken protocol. He'd always been adamant about following every rule on any away mission. Something had to have happened to get him to remove that helmet.

As they walked down the corridor they heard voices. The two security men were wondering lost in a room, similar to the one Malcolm had come out of, talking to thin air. They both had their helmets in their hands. Trip had two more transmitters transported over.

He entered the room to attach them to the team while the other team collect samples of the air in the room. His skin tingled from the vibrations in the air. Electric charges almost, now words. Someone was talking to him. Just as he tried to decipher what they were saying it stopped. Just as they crossed the threshold of the door the transporter locked on. They all materialized in sickbay.

Trip and his team were cleared to leave decon. Just as Trip stepped out he felt T'Pol approaching.

"_T'Pol stay out of here."_

"_Why? The doctor found nothing harmful."_

"_He hasn't found anything harmful on anybody, but Mal and the others are still delirious. I don't want you or the baby near any of this."_

Fear permeated the bond on both sides. Trip was afraid for his family and T'Pol was afraid for him. The scientist in her wanted to investigate, but the wife and mother knew better. "_I will do as you ask."_

Trip walked through sickbay trying to locate Getty. He looked in his office and then left to look in his lab.

"Hey Doc. Have you found anything?"

"No. All the scans and blood work are negative." Getty straightened up from studying the samples he had taken. Pointing to the screen overhead with three different brain scans. " The only thing I can definitely see is a spike in dopamine in their brains."

Trip had no idea what these scans showed. He'd seen his own several times, but all the detailed explanations in the world didn't help him know what any of it meant. "Is that what's causing the hallucinations?"

"It's almost like they've had a sudden onset of mental illness, but I can find nothing that points to why. I'm going to try various anti-psychotics to see if I can at least lessen the symptoms."

Trip knew taking off their helmets had something to do with it. Images and words started flashing in his head. "_Thanks T'Pol."_

"Doc, when I was in that room tagging them with the homing devices I heard someone or something trying to talk me into taking my helmet off. If T'Pol hadn't blocked it out and stopped me I think I'd be in there too. Is it possible there was some chemical or drug in the air that caused this?"

"We'll have to test the air to find out. We have much better equipment back at the station."

"Are you sure that T'Pol is safe around me?"

"Don't worry. You had your EV suit on." Getty pointed his finger toward the bridge while trying to speak in his most reassuring voice. "Go. The sooner you get us home the sooner we can figure this out."

Trip left sickbay to find T'Pol waiting for him. Once she had made certain no one was near she wrapped her arms around him. He was taken by surprise that she would openly touch him in the corridor until he felt the overwhelming sense of relief that he was safe mixed with guilt because Malcolm wasn't. As he tried to send reassurance to her he began to feel another sensation. Peace and contentment were all that came to mind. He knew the instant T'Pol became aware that their child's mood was influencing their own bond. Neither of them voiced their thoughts as they walked side by side to the bridge.

"T'Pol I need you and your staff to start looking at the sensor and computer data we have from the Nirvanick. See if there's any indication of what happened to the crew."

"Already working on it," was her reply.

"Marcus I need you to lock our tractor beam on that ship." He turned to the pilot. "Hershey once he gives you the okay take us home as fast as possible."

"Yes sir," came from both men.

The next directive came out slowly. "Roberts, get me Hoshi. I'll be in the ready room." Trying to figure out what to say to her he thought as he talked to himself.

The screen went dark as he finished explaining what he knew about Malcolm's condition to Hoshi. Not knowing if Malcolm would recover was unbearable enough, but telling his wife such news brought a crushing weight down into his chest. He lowered his head to the desk and pressed his fingers into his temples.

The ship shook as the tactical alert sounded. Tension filled the air on the bridge as Trip stepped out of the ready room. Marcus informed him, "We're being attacked. Sensors are showing nothing. All we know is the direction the weapon was fired from."

Sensors warned of a second torpedo that phasers were able to detonate before it reached it target.

"Release that ship from the tractor beam and activate our cloak.' Trip ordered.

"You may want to move the ship to prevent them following our trajectory when firing their weapons." T'Pol advised.

"Hold off on that cloak. Can you follow that trajectory and fire back at them?" Trip asked.

Markus' fingers quickly ran across buttons at his station. "T'Pol just fed me the coordinates. I'd like to fire the phase cannons first then send a torpedo right behind that."

"Fire when ready then activate our cloak. Hershey once they can't see us change our position by 5 Km up or down, but continue on the same course toward home."

"Yes, sir."

As much as Trip wanted to fight back he knew he couldn't. They left Enterprise to avoid fighting and having been away from it hadn't made it any less objectionable. The bond between the three of them would no longer allow either parent to put themselves in danger. Trip had willingly made the choice to bind his fate to that of his mate when they joined their katras. They both realized at the same moment that this would be the last mission of this type either of them would make for several years to come. If one died the other would soon follow leaving their child without a parent and that was unacceptable. The sense of loss did not come as Trip had once thought it would. The need to care for and protect his family took precedence over everything else. His wife sent him love, approval, and support when the decision was projected to her.

By the time they reached the station Malcolm, Vickers, and Hanin were all screaming "All will die" like a mantra when they weren't talking to some invisible presence. The anti-psychotics had no effect as yet and all three were strapped down to their biobed to ensure they did not leave sickbay or inflict any injury to themselves or anyone else. After convincing Trip that there was no danger if T'Pol visited sickbay Getty sequestered himself in his lab to identify the agent that had infected them.

Trip watched as Hoshi held Malcolm's hand. She talked softly to him. His replies had been garbled series of words that made no sense when he wasn't screaming his new mantra. Later in the day when Trip returned the feeling in sickbay became darker. The air had become cold and misty and the atmosphere had taken on an iridescent quality. This same eerie feeling ran through his bones while on the ship. The medics and Hoshi all had this far away lost look in their eyes. Panic set in as Trip realized that the room had taken on the same characteristics as the rooms Malcolm and the others had been found in.

He grabbed Hoshi and spoke to her. She responded after Trip shook her. He pulled Hoshi out with him as he kept yelling at everyone else to get out of sickbay. He commed engineering.

"Trip to engineering."

"This is Jefferies. What do you need sir?"

"You need to put up a force field around sickbay, now."

Trip heard Jefferies yell to his staff to get the force field up. "Is there a problem?"

"It appears we brought back whatever has affected Malcolm and the others. Until we know for sure we need to keep that room isolated from the rest of the station."

Trip went to Getty's lab to ensure that all was well there. The doctor was so engrossed in his work he did not him enter. At first this struck a pang of fear through Trip until he saw Getty move from one piece of equipment to another studying the results of the tests he had been running.

"Hey, doc. Sorry to interrupt, but we had to evacuate sickbay and erect a force field before whatever this is spreads to the rest of the station."

Getty pulled the masks he wore down. "I have no idea what this is. There is nothing usual in their bodies or in the air from the ship. I've looked at everything I can think of and there's nothing wrong."

"No one enters sickbay without full EV suits. We'll have to make sure the helmets are locked on. "

Trip stood with his face pressed against the glass watching Malcolm fighting against the restraints and screaming 'All will die'. Hoshi had sat by his bedside for several hours until Getty insisted she go home having given her a sedative to ensure she slept. Tears were running down his face as T'Pol touched her fingers to his in an attempt to relieve some of the distress he had been attempting to shield from her. Stress, worry, and tiredness shown were evident in her eyes as he turned to face her.

"Darlin, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him." Malcolm had filled the space in his heart where Lizzie had been. He hadn't replaced her, just made bearing her loss easier. Lizzie and he had been so much alike that being close was natural. He and Malcolm were like yin and yang. They were opposites in many ways that complimented each other. Trip was laid back and easy going where Malcolm was stiff and hard to get close to. Trip used his hands to create things while Malcolm liked to take things apart. For all that he could identify as different about them he also knew they were similar in their basic beliefs. Family, friends, honor, and responsibility were the ideals that drove them. Other than T'Pol there was no one that Trip was closer to than Malcolm. They had chosen each other as brothers, at some point neither of them could point to, but they both understood it to be true.

T'Pol considered his despair for a moment. She never understood humans need to believe in a future where everything would work out, but she had come to accept that her husband held on to that belief as a way to move forward in his life. "You have to believe he will be fine. He would never give up on you and you must never give up on him."

He looked at his wife. He knew she didn't believe in just having faith and happily ever after, but she knew him and she knew he did. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her in the privacy of their minds. They remained in this space for several minutes letting themselves release some of the negative emotions that plagued them.

"T'Pol, do we have any idea what's causing this?"

"Not yet. We will find the answer. In the meantime you need sleep. There are several messages you must respond to this morning and you cannot do that without a clear head."

"Why did you let me stay here so long? You should have let me know you needed sleep too."

"I will be fine, but you would not have been if I had insisted you come home."

He knew she was right. Whether it made sense or not standing here seeing Mal alive was comforting. "Thank you, but now let's go see if we can get some rest." Trip knew they would need it if they expected to find out what was happening and fix it.

The Romulans were behind this latest attack on the station. The Vulcans and Andorians had both come across intelligence that suggested they had found a chemical agent that was harmful to any species that came into contact with it. The chemical was absorbed into the skin and brought about effects similar to schizophrenia. The Romulans had infected the Nirvanick, sent out the distress signal hoping that those at Silmarils would respond. They then removed the crew to some unknown location and hoped their deception rendered all the inhabitants of the station insane.

"Soval, what the hell were you thinking arranging a meeting without discussing it with me first?" Trip had been venting his anger at the Ambassador for over an hour and it had not been abated. The guilt he felt over the probable death of a whole crew of beings he had never heard of before weighed on him as they attempted to locate their home world. Notifying their people was something he did not look forward to doing, but knew it was his responsibility. After all the Romulans used them to get to Trip and everyone else at the station. Soval had just informed him the renewed interest of the Romulans was probably due to rumors of a proposed meeting of the Coalition to work out the tensions that were building between the various governments. No one had informed Trip that he was to be the head negotiator at such a meeting, but the Romulans took the reports seriously and retaliated.

"Not discussing this with you was an error. For that I apologize." Vulcans did not apologize, but Soval had worked with Humans long enough to know that if he didn't his friendship with Trip would suffer.

Trip wasn't ready to let it go. His wife, child, and best friends had been put in jeopardy. Malcolm was still psychotic , as were the Vickers and Hanin. Getty had no idea how to treat them and had all but given up. Sickbay was still surrounded by a force field. The diplomats still wanted to meet at the station. And he was exhausted beyond any limits he had previously thought possible. Just as he started to vent some more T'Pol entered his mind.

"_Husband." _

The minute the word registered he knew he was done. T'Pol had a way of diffusing any and all of his emotions with the inflection in her voice or by addressing him in a certain way. These were usually reserved for those occasions he was passionately expressing his emotions at her, but it had the same affect now.

"_I'm sorry T'Pol. I know I'm being a stubborn ass, but I'm tired of people causing all this damage in my life without my having any say about it."_

"_If the Ambassador had told you of this meeting would it have prevented you from responding to the distress call?"_

"_No." _He replied as his forehead went down to rest on the desk. The intel from Vulcan and Andor wouldn't have arrived beforehand, so they would still have gone. _"I'll behave." _

"_I do not wish for you to behave, but I do not want the father of my child to make himself ill. Having and raising a child by myself was not the deal."_

"_I wasn't aware there was any deal."_

"_Bonding, marriage, parenthood."_

"_Okay meditate for at least two hours please. You're starting to sound like me and that's not a good sign."_

"_I feel your lack of rest. I will meditate when you join me. After we will cuddle and get some much needed sleep."_

"_I love you. I'll be home soon."_

Soval quietly watched his friend's usual behavior on the vid screen. He watched as he carried on his conversation with his bondmate and all the anger that had been kept him so keyed up slowly left his body. He was amazed at how quickly Humans could let go of the most intense emotions. They appeared to simply evaporate as if they had never existed.

Trip looked up. Being angry wasn't going to solve anything. T'Pol was right. It was only going to make him feel worse than he already did. "So what about this meeting?"

"It has been tentatively scheduled. We wished to get the diplomats to the station secretly."

"Fine you work on that. The more covert it can be the better. Have you made any progress on helping Malcolm, Vickers, and Hanin?"

Soval had spoken to every priest and doctorheknewabout their illness. "The priestatthe_ T_emple _of Amo_nak have agreed to treat your friend and staff. They believe there is a ritual that will purge them of whatever is affecting their minds without causing any harm. We will send a shuttle to transport them to Vulcan."

"How long is this treatment supposed to take?"

"It could be a month or more."

"Can you make arrangements for T'Pol, Hoshi and I to be there with them?'

"I thought T'Pol had no wish to return to Vulcan?"

"She doesn't, but she will. We will transport them ourselves. You just make sure the High Council stays away from us. I have read Vulcan law and know what my rights are as head of my family and to what extent I can go to protect them." Trip observed Soval's subtle reaction to his implied threat to be sure he understood. Vulcan law held women and children in high esteem. As T'Pol's bondmate and the father of their child there would be no punishment for his protecting them by any means necessary.

The Ambassador made a mental note to discuss this visit with the High Council as another idea struck him. "If you are going to be on Vulcan perhaps we can have our meeting there. All the participants could aid in security so it would not be an issue and it would take the attention away from the station."

"This is sounding like a longer trip than I planned. We aren't sure when T'Pol will have the baby. I'm not sure how she'd feel about having it away from home."

"I can make sure Enterprise is part of this meeting. Dr. Phlox would be available if you required him."

He knew he felt relief at the prospect of Phlox being there when their baby came into the world, but this wasn't just him. A flood of acceptance and happiness came over Trip in waves from T'Pol. His wife had no objections to going to Vulcan because she knew he would protect them and having Dr. Phlox there gave them both a sense of wellbeing for their child and Malcolm.

Chapter 10

To say that T'Pol was nervous about returning to Vulcan would have been an understatement. The probability of their child's birth taking place there brought forth a multitude of issues for both parents. The reality that their baby was healthy and happy lessened the fear of loss, but T'Pol still feared the High Council's threats of taking their child. Soval had been very reassuring that they had no intention of trying to take the child. Trip's firm stance as a Vulcan citizen and head of his family had prevented them from taking any further action. The realization that being among her own people while pregnant brought some modicum of peace to her only intensified the confusion she had been experiencing.

Trip on the other hand was worried about T'Pol, Hoshi, and Malcolm. On top of this, he'd been running from the Monastery to meetings with several diplomats and others, who were all trying to get him up to speed with the war and the problems with all the members of the coalition. He returned to spend the evenings ensuring that all was well with his family. Every day he could see T'Pol's posture reverting back to the rigidness of her early days on Enterprise. Her interactions with him had become more formal when they were in public. He determined he would try not to worry about it as long her private behavior remained unchanged.

Malcolm had begun treatment with a modified form of the Kolinahr or ritual purging of emotions. As it had been explained to Hoshi and Trip the priest would spend several hours a day with Malcolm until his mental state was stable.

Trip watched as Malcolm lost focus, for the first time today, and his eyes drifted around the room. "Mal, what happened when your father found out?"

Malcolm's attention came back to Trip. "What did you say?"

"You were telling me about sneaking out of your dorm at the Naval Academy. What did your father do when they told him why you were confined?"

"He came to see me and yelled for hours about how my behavior reflected badly on the Reed name and how it was my duty to uphold the tradition of our family."

Trip knew that the relationship between father and son had been strained, but listening to his stories made Trip appreciate his own father much more. "My dad would have been pissed and he would have yelled some, but it would have been all about what could have happened to me and my career plans because I had been out drinking and breaking the rules." He had been so worried that Malcolm would be lost forever in whatever madness had invaded his mind, but he was much more hopeful now. "Mal, how are you really? And don't feed me the BS you tell the doctors and whatever it is you tell Hoshi to keep her from worrying."

"Better every day. My head still hurts all the time and I still have these bloody awful dreams, but the priest says I should be okay in 2-3 weeks."

That's what they had told him earlier about all three men they were treating. Trip, T'Pol, and Hoshi spent as much time as possible with Malcolm encouraging him to recount stories and memories from his past to keep them from fading while the unwanted psychosis was being slowly purged from his mind.

"Okay, I have to get to my meeting. Do you need anything?"

"Hey, do you remember the club right down the street from Starfleet Academy?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. I didn't spend much time there though. I preferred the 602 Club."

"There was this girl there that teased me about my accent and said us Brits were prigs. But what I really remember about her is that she loved fish and chips with vinegar. I could really go for some right about now. This Vulcan diet is about to do me in. The blandest tasting stuff I've ever eaten."

Trip laughed at this. "This coming from the guy who ate whatever chef put out. When did you get so picky about food?"

"When Hoshi started preparing my meals. She's a good cook and takes the time to make sure what I eat actually taste good. I've gotten kinda spoiled I guess."

"Their food really does lack flavor. They don't use many spices. So you want me to sneak in fish and chips?" Trip had no idea how he could manage to get food inside the monastery without being caught, but fish seemed impossible.

"That would be great, but anything would be better than nothing." Mal said as a smile crossed his lips and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I'll get myself to the human sector and find something you can eat." He'd do it if for no other reason than he was glad to see a smile on Malcolm's face.

"Just don't let that bloke in the black robe catch you. I have no idea who he is, but he doesn't seem to be someone you want to mess around with."

The head priest was a bit scary so Trip assured Malcolm he'd be careful. "I'll keep that in mind. You get some rest and I'll bring lunch tomorrow."

TnTnTnT-

"Soval, I need to end our meetings early tomorrow. I'll let everyone else know before we leave today."

Trip got this faraway look in his eyes. Soval was somewhat concerned but understanding also. "Are you well Mr. Tucker?"

"I'm fine, just felt like I was floating underwater for a second." That was the second time he felt as if he were underwater. "I just realized you know most everything about my life in the last 6 or 7 years and I know very little about yours. Do you have any children?"

"Yes. I have a son and a daughter."

"Then you have a bond with them?"

"All Vulcans have a bond with their children."

"Well, I'm experiencing some strange things from my bond. T'Pol and I have tried to find information about parent-child bonds but there doesn't seem to be much written down. Vulcans really have an aversion to documenting certain topics. T'Pol says her Mom would have explained what she needed to know when the time came." Vulcans didn't plan for tragic events interrupting the normal flow of information within the family.

"Your child will be bonded to you for the rest of your life. The bond will be strongest until they reach 3 or 4 years of age when you will begin to prepare them to be away from you for several hours a day. It will continue to weaken to the point where you will only be aware of their presence and general well-being, until death."

"So how do I stop it from distracting me like it has been. For some reason I keep feeling like I'm floating around in fluid. Maybe it's because T'Pol is close to being ready to deliver. She's been cleaning like I've never seen before. Our room is spotless and Phlox even had to call me to get her out of Sickbay. She went there and rearranged the bed and disinfected everything. I figured it meant she was getting everything ready for the baby."

"You should be able to shield all but the strongest of emotions and needs from the bond. You just need practice at determining which emotions are which."

"We usually don't have shields up. I hadn't really used mine until we got here and had to shield out all these telepaths while keeping my own thoughts private. I wasn't prepared for this bond being so strong before the kid was even here."

That a human male had formed a bond with his child was amazing. "There are Vulcans who still have not accepted that you and T'Pol have a bond. That you have formed one with your child also should hasten their acceptance that it really is possible for Humans and Vulcans to bond."

"I would have thought T'Pol and I being bondmates would be enough to convince them."

"One bond could be seen as accidental a 'fluke' I believe humans would say. Two bonds cannot be explained away so simply."

"Sorry, but I'm not overly enthused about proving a bunch of narrow minded Vulcans wrong." Trip instantly regretted what he'd just said. Insulting a friend by calling his species names was not the way to remain friends. "I shouldn't have said that. There are just as many narrow minded humans out there."

"I did not take it personally. That you would be frustrated with the lack of understanding your choice of a mate has received would make anyone angry."

"That's just it I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. After all Earth has been through so many of us still haven't learned anything about how to get along. I gave up being angry when I decided T'Pol was more important to me than living on Earth was." Trip thought about the fact that he missed his parents when another thought came to him. "Did you just validate an emotion? What would a Vulcan know about being angry about anything?"

"You know as well as I do that Vulcans have emotions. We don't discuss that with non-Vulcans. In your case though it would be pointless to deny it."

"True, but most of you still try. You've been known to vent them on occasion. What exactly do you all think will happen if other species knew."

"Emotions are seen as weakness. Many believe if it were accepted that Vulcans have emotions it would make it more likely Vulcans would find not suppressing them acceptable. Our history shows that is a dangerous path to follow."

"You have the Syrrannites who believe you must suppress emotions, the V'tosh Ka'tur who want to find a balance between expressing their emotions and suppressing them, and the Romulans who embraced their emotions totally. There's another group in there that you and T'Pol are part of. You suppress your emotions but they're still close to the surface if anyone cares to notice. The current High Council wants to follow the Syrrannites beliefs don't they?"

"Yes. I am too old to try to change, but I do agree with them. We have allowed ourselves to be lead to believe that we can be aggressive and violent while still following the teachings of Surak. This is a slippery slope as humans would say. Every time we allow ourselves to believe we can choose some emotions as acceptable we weaken our control as a culture. We cannot allow this or we risk our future."

"I can't see T'Pol ever being able to return to Vulcan. She can't suppress her emotions like that. I don't want her to even try. I know you appeared to do it for years, but now that I know you I see that you and T'Pol are very alike in that respect. How will you manage?"

"I will remain on Earth as the Ambassador as long as I am allowed. This will give me the freedom I've always had. Then I will return to Vulcan and live out the rest of my life in solitude."

"That sounds lonely."

"You must remember Vulcans are taught to be alone for the most part. We bond to our mates and children, but a majority of Vulcans do not enjoy the closeness in their bond you and T'Pol have. Some could if they allowed themselves to, but they never will. They've been taught certain behaviors since birth and find it impossible to change those behaviors."

"I don't understand that. Syrrannites believe in mind-melds and they work to bring bondmates closer. T'Pol and I used them to balance our bond and share more of ourselves when we started out. Seems that would have been even easier if I were Vulcan instead of human?"

"She would most likely not be bonded to you if you were Vulcan. A Vulcan mate would have found her emotions to be too much to deal with. Koss would have rejected her even if she hadn't been bonded to you. After trying to accommodate for her lack of control he would have found it too difficult and divorced her."

"Then I'm glad I got there first."

"It's almost time for this meeting to begin. Did you make any progress with Ambassador Gral?"

"He's being stubborn, which is no surprise. I hope to have him convinced that this is the best way to stop the Romulans before the negotiations start. If we can get an agreement the surveillance and intelligence gathering can begin."

"What do you see as a realistic timetable?"

"Not convinced Starfleet is being realistic, huh. I think 6 months seems more reasonable than 4 months if all goes according to plan."

"I agree. Any possibility of getting them to adopt your timetable?"

"So what now I'm not only a negotiator you want me to be a miracle worker. You know my relationship with Earth politicians and some of the Admiralty at Starfleet is less than optimal on a good day."

"There are those who listen to you. Plant the seed carefully and see what happens."

Trip thought about this. He wasn't known for treading lightly. "So try a delicate touch instead of my normal direct approach. I'll see what I can do. There might be a couple of people I still have influence with."

"I suggest you start with Captain Archer and Admiral Ramirez. They both have influence with the people we need to convince."

"Enterprise will be back in two days. I'll talk to Jon then. The Admiral I can see today after this meeting."

Trip met with Ramirez and tried to suggest he consider the 6 month timetable for preparation before attacking the Romulans. He used everything he knew to show him that it offered the best possibility that they could get a fleet ready. After leaving he went in search of his wife. He'd been receiving many different things through their bond all day. He knew not all of it emanated from her, but her lack of shields concerned him. He'd had to shield most of the bond out to keep himself from being distracted. She must be dealing with some fairly intense feelings if her control had slipped this bad. When he found her it became obvious what was wrong.

The closer he got to her the more he could feel her discomfort. The floating sensation he'd experienced was the baby turning and projecting the sensations into the bond. Phlox had explained the child would start preparing to be born about 48 hours in advance. The umbilical cord detached from the baby to be reabsorbed into the mother's body so conditions would begin changing to prepare the child to enter a trance of sorts to make the short journey through the birth canal without the need to breath.

How the baby knew how to go into a trance before it was even born was one of those baffling things nature seemed to hardwire into the DNA. Trip was thankful that Enterprise had dropped Phlox off on their way to pick up supplies before returning for an extended stay. T'Pol felt totally at ease with him and they both trusted him completely. They both hoped Dr. Getty would pay attention to how Phlox interacted with them and adopt some of his less formal behavior.

He needed to determine how much longer they had before her active labor began. His best guess from his own feelings would be 36 hours. T'Pol confirmed his estimate. She had been trying to block this from him, but when it proved to be impossible she started letting her shields down more and more to conserve her own energy. When Trip asked why she needed to keep her energy level up she explained.

"I have been making arrangements for a Vulcan naming ceremony at the monastery and then a ritual period of seclusion for the three of us in the caves beneath the monastery."

She had not mentioned any of this to him. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"I didn't consider it until we came to Vulcan. The ceremony is of course to name the child and introduce them to our family and friends. Malcolm and Hoshi will be named the en'ahr'ats, which gives them rights on Vulcan as the guardians we've appointed."

They hadn't discussed the full name of this child yet. She needed to tell him what name she had chosen. "That's fine. It sounds like a christening service. What is the seclusion about?"

"It normally last 7 days, but I know it would not be possible for you to be gone for that long. I thought perhaps 2 or 3 days would be acceptable."

"That's how long, but what is it? Why do you want to do it?"

"There are chambers under the monastery where parents go for the birth of their children. After the birth the parents spend 7 days physically bonding with the child much like you explained human parents do. But we would also work on learning to separate the child's bond from our own and also strengthen that bond."

A week with his wife and child secluded from everyone else. "I wouldn't mind a week, but you're right I don't have a week right now. If you want 3 days you can have them. Have you set anything up?"

"Nothing definite. I talked to Dr. Phlox today. He says the baby should arrive in two days and he wants us to remain aboard in sickbay for 12 hours after."

"So I need to be free day after tomorrow and for the next 5 days. I'll let everyone know in the morning. We're going to be staying in a cave for 3 days?" He hadn't considered that the baby would be giving them advance notice before arriving. Now he had to get himself ready to go through labor. His dad had teased him incessantly when he found out he would be going through labor with T'Pol. It was his mother who told him some of what to expect. There was no way he would have opted out of it, but it did not sound pleasant. It was a once in a lifetime deal. He and T'Pol had already decided this was to be their only child. Waiting seven years before having another child seemed too much, so Phlox would administer the necessary drugs to ensure neither could have anymore children.

"They are clean and there are multiple rooms. They now contain beds. It used to be that you slept on the floor on a mat."

"What logic is there to making someone who just spent hours in labor sleep on a cold, hard floor?"

"It was expected, so no one questioned it. Many who visit the caves follow the ritual as it has been written on the walls."

How they thought expectation equaled logic was baffling, but trying to unravel the true logic of many Vulcan traditions proved impossible. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Is there anything I need to do for the naming ceremony?"

"You can tell no one the name before the ceremony. I'll ask Ambassador Soval to go to the house to retrieve the robe for the baby. We will be at the monastery so you know you will have to wear a robe. I would like to select the robe you will wear."

He had stopped commenting on her need to select his clothes before they were married, but she still asked to do it. Why he didn't understand. "I couldn't tell anyone the name even if I wanted to. I only know half of it because someone hasn't told me which name she decided on."

"I will tell you at the ceremony."

"You're joking."

"I do not joke."

"Since when? You can't seriously mean I don't get to know my own child's name until it's official."

"You said I could chose the middle name, so whatever it is you have already agreed to my decision." She knew he would argue with her about this, but she had decided it was going to be a surprise.

He thought about arguing with her, but he knew there was no point she wouldn't tell him. He had no effective argument against her logic. He'd find out when everyone else did. "I did say you could pick the name, so I'll wait." It would be a Vulcan name was all he knew.

When Trip took Malcolm his lunch he first got to see him smile when he gave him the fish and chips. He found a restaurant where the cook made the special order for him. He was happy to do it stating he didn't often get special requests. He offered to send the Vulcan version of vinegar, but Trip tasted it and decided it was not a good substitute.

While he enjoyed his meal the soon to be father told Malcolm that he would be an uncle in a few hours. He explained the naming ceremony, his and Hoshi's part in it, and that the name wouldn't be announced until then. Malcolm complained about this. First, they wouldn't tell them if they were expecting a boy or girl. Now, he was being told once he knew the sex of the baby he wouldn't know its name for another day. When he told him about the 3 days of seclusion with the baby in the caves Malcolm laughed. He wanted to know if there was anything the Vulcans did that didn't involve some ancient ritual. What always amazed him was that Trip accepted all this without thinking anything about it. If T'Pol asked him he went along without complaint. In all fairness T'Pol never complained about any request Trip made of her either. While Malcolm would do most anything for Hoshi, he wasn't sure he would agree to spend even 1 day living in a cave with her and a newborn.

T'Pol tried to deny her labor pains for several hours. When Trip could feel them full force he insisted they go to the ship and sickbay. Dr. Phlox had everything ready for them. The area T'Pol had arranged and cleaned was just as she left it. The bed had been placed so Trip could lean back against the wall while she laid against his chest. They changed into the clothes Phlox gave them before arranging themselves comfortably for the long process of labor. The pads for the monitors were attached to T'Pol's abdomen and the baby's heartbeat became a steady beat for Trip to center himself with.

Phlox pulled the curtain around the area and left to ask everyone but Dr. Getty to leave. He knew T'Pol and Trip would be most comfortable with the fewest people around as possible. Two doctors were more than enough to deliver a baby. The pains were manageable until her water broke. When that happened the next pain seemed to double in intensity. It caught him unprepared. His breathing became rapid and shallow and if T'Pol hadn't intervened and helped him stop hyperventilating he would have passed out. As each pain hit they developed a way to share the pain back and forth to keep one or the other from being overcome.

Trip lost track of the time, but he knew exactly how many glasses of ice chips he had eaten and rubbed across his neck to cool himself down. He'd never thought much about her body temperature being warmer than his until today. Having her pressed up against his chest, exerting so much energy, and in pain while dealing with the pain himself was making them both feel as if they were burning up. He finally asked Phlox to check to see what he could do about his dizziness. He hooked him up to an IV to replenish the fluids and electrolytes his system needed.

Phlox stood at the end of the bed and told T'Pol to push. Trip began to lift her up slightly with every push while he spoke softly into her ear. When the final push came they heard the baby's cry. Phlox laid the infant in a blanket and wrapped it up. As he put the bundle into T'Pol's arms Trip reached down to touch the side of his son's face.

There were several people outside of sickbay, but no one was allowed to enter. Phlox made an announcement that everyone could see Trip, T'Pol, and baby boy Tucker the next day at the naming ceremony, but for now they were all asleep.

When the shuttle arrived the area around the monastery was overrun by shuttles. If they were all here for this ceremony T'Pol must been very busy. Shuttlepod one and two from Enterprise were here. The markings on several others told him that many of the diplomats he had been dealing with over the last several years were also here. How long had his wife been planning this? It would have taken time to notify them all.

"Hoshi and Soval contacted the guest for us when you agreed to the ceremony. I did not expect them all to be here." T'Pol told him. If she had any idea they would all show up she would have reconsidered inviting this many guests.

"So they all showed up with two days notice?" They were some of those present he was not surprised about. Enterprise, Tal'Kyr, Ambassador Karak, Soval, and Shran were all close. He'd gotten to know many of the others, but he considered them business associates.

As they entered the chamber the first thing they saw was Malcolm and Hoshi standing together in the front with a priest. They were both dressed in matching formal Vulcan robes. Both sides of the room were filled. The Enterprise crew were all together with Jon at the front. All the Ambassadors were off in another group. Captain Vargus, Shran, Karak, Chief Arguile, and Soval were all in the front row. He was sure Soval had been behind this arrangement. He would have been the only one who knew they were Trip's friends.

Trip had been nervous about this ceremony since the priest came by sickbay to take the baby to prepare him. He and T'Pol argued.

"T'Pol why didn't you tell me about this? You just assume I'll go along, so you don't tell me things. You have to tell what you're planning and stop springing these surprises on me."

Dr. Phlox interrupted. "Perhaps Mr. Tucker her lack of rest had contributed to her not thinking clearly."

"Thanks Doc, but this is about more than today and I hate to be rude after the past few hours, but this is between T'Pol and I."

Phlox left.

"Do you object to the priest taking our son to prepare him while we prepare ourselves?"

"That's not the point and you know it. I shouldn't have found out he needed to go with the priest when they got here, should I? You didn't tell me about the ceremony or the seclusion. Now you just expect me to be okay with sending our newborn son off by himself with people I don't know without having any time to prepare myself for it."

"I did not consider that you would need time to be comfortable with the idea. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me things in the beginning. If I have questions I can ask them and you can do whatever you need to do. Have I ever said no to anything you want?" She ask him if she could pick out his clothes or what he wanted to eat, but simply informing him of her plans no way.

"No. You never do. I will inform you in the future."

"Thank you. Now why do they need to take him and how long will it be?"

That had been less than an hour ago and he was anxious. He knew he was okay, but he wanted to see him. When they approached the platform he saw the basket his son was sleeping in. He was wearing a blue robe that matched his own. T'Pol's robe was a light color with the same blue on the cuffs, collar, and sash. Malcolm was standing over the basket very protectively. If he'd known Malcolm was going to be here he wouldn't have been as worried.

When they took their position to the left of Malcolm and Hoshi as T'Pol had told him to do she reached out to touch his two fingers.

The priest recited an ancient text in Vulcan, which T'Pol had given him to read early this morning. It was all about children and Surak's teachings, which had been more involved more time and thought to understand than Trip had wanted to invest first thing in the morning.

The priest then picked up the baby and handed him to Malcolm. Mal's free arm went around Hoshi and the priest spoke words naming him and Hoshi as the boy's guardians. He took the child back and placed him on the platform in front of his parents. He motioned for each to take one of the baby's hands into their own forming a connection between them. The priest then touched the baby's forehead and spoke again.

He broke the connection then lifted the child up over his head presenting him to the spectators and spoke again. "As it has been done since ancient times I present Charles Reed Tucker, son of Charles Tucker III and T'Pol of Vulcan." The priest bowed, handed Charles to his father, and promptly left.

Both Trip and Malcolm let out gasps. Both men had tears in their eyes as they turned to face the crowd. They had discussed staying with tradition and naming him Charles, but dropping the number that wasn't needed if he had his own unique middle name. No mention of using Malcolm's name had been made. Vulcan names were all she had told him about.

T'Pol could feel his overwhelming love for both her and his son. She also heard his questions.

"_There is no doubt about his heritage. You only have to look at his ears. A Vulcan name is not necessary, but honoring Malcolm as the brother you see him as is."_

"_I don't know what to say. Thank You."_ He knew how much this meant to him, but he also knew how much it meant to Malcolm.

"_This also solves the problem of you wanting to use a nickname. You may choose to call him by his given name Reed instead of Charles, if you wish. I agree Charles does seem a bit formal for a child." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, husband I am sure."_

Trip turned to Malcolm. "Uncle Mal, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Reed." He put the baby in Malcolm's arms.

Jonathon Archer watched as Shran congratulated Trip and T'Pol. He had not realized that the couple had become friends with Shran. His distrust of Vulcans had always been an issue, but T'Pol exhibited no apprehension to his holding their son. The small group surrounding them were obviously friends to the couple and each other. Jon was sure Trip was the glue that held the bunch together. He and Trip had become closer than they had been when he left Starfleet, but they never could get back to the friendship they shared in the beginning. Once the war ended he was unsure of what would happen with the station. He only knew Enterprise would most likely be ordered closer to Earth and make visiting them more infrequent than it was currently.

By the time they made it down to the caves they were all ready to sleep. The area that had been arranged for them was quite cozy. There was a bed and a bassinet for the baby. A meditation area had been set up and there was a table in the corner. Trip pulled back the covers, laid on the bed, placing Reed on his chest, and extending his arm out to wrap around T'Pol. He pulled her in close so her face was nearly touching her sons. In less than 5 minutes all were asleep.

Trip woke to see his wife breastfeeding the baby. He laid there watching them bond and couldn't think of a more perfect moment. Seven days here seemed to short a time to be alone and carefree with his new family and 3 days was definitely not enough, but it would have to do for now. Ending the war and making it as safe as possible for them to remain in their home on the station had to take precedence, but once that was dealt with a long vacation with the whole family was the first order of business.

**Chapter 11**

"Malcolm can you keep everyone busy tonight? I need to take care of something at home." Trip yelled back as he ran down the corridor.

Reed was upset and screaming. T'Pol was becoming irrational. And Trip felt as if he were going to explode. He had forgotten to warn his wife that with a boy it was a good idea to keep them covered while changing their diaper. She knew that now. When the stream of urine hit mommy's chest she reacted badly. When gravity brought it back down and the wetness hit the baby he let loose with an ear-piercing scream that Trip felt across the station.

He punched in the code without glancing at the buttons then quickly advanced into the room to find T'Pol frantically trying to calm herself and the screaming child. They had gotten stuck in a loop where his feelings exploded as did hers until both lost control. After experiencing his son's little temper tantrums, which he had been told were only a preview of things to come, he was worried. He would learn to suppress his emotions, but before that happened there would be problems.

Reaching for his son he shouted, "T'Pol go take a shower and calm down I'll take care of Reed." He touched her shoulder to get her attention. He was sure she didn't know he'd come home. The noise level inside her head made it impossible for anything else to register.

The frustrated mother had her hands on either side of the irate baby. "I can care for Reed and then take a shower." She insisted while trying to comfort him. His wild movements made it appear he was being electrocuted instead of trying to keep himself free of his mother's hands.

Trip touched his fingers to Reed's cheek as his other hand moved under his body. In a swift movement he picked him up and placed him on the dry side of the bed with a pillow laid over him. "We are not arguing about this. Go take a shower." He ordered.

The baby lowered the decibel level of his cry to something near tolerable just after his father scooped him up. Trip ignored his wife in an attempt to get her to comply with his request.

On the way to the kitchen sink Trip grabbed a clean blanket. When he splashed warm water and bubbles up over his son's shoulders the cries ceased and he began to relax, then came the laughter. After drying him with the blanket and wrapping him up he grabbed a bottle of breast milk from the fridge and warmed it.

"Mommy can be so stubborn sometimes. I need your help in making her feel better. We need to make our plan work." Trip discussed the problem with the baby as he sucked down his dinner. He had been considering options for solving this problem for several days and now he needed to make T'Pol see reason and go along.

The sucking sound of an empty bottle stirred Trip from his thoughts. Reed had fallen asleep so he laid him in the bassinet and diapered him, before he went to strip and remake the bed. T'Pol came out of the bathroom as he placed the last pillow against the headboard.

"You and I need to talk. I tried to let you work this out on you own, but four months is long enough. You and Reed are both miserable." Not to mention his own level of misery.

"I am not miserable." T'Pol insisted.

He noted that she said she was not miserable, but failed to mention Reed. So she knew this situation was not working. "Well, you could have fooled me." He watched T'Pol head out into the living room. "We're going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. It is a mother's responsibility to care for her children and that's what I will do." The set of her jaw said she was in that I'm a Vulcan and I must do this mindset again.

Trip sat on the couch. He wanted to hug her, but she was in that place in her mind that said stay away. "We're not on Vulcan and Reed is half human, so we're going to make new rules and we're not leaving this room until we do." Let the negotiations begin. He had developed his skills, but found they often failed him when trying to arrive at a compromise with T'Pol. He was convinced she made him angry just so she could gain some advantage.

"A Vulcan child must be with a parent until 3 years of age." Physical contact was encouraged until then. Why you would touch your child constantly then wean them away from touching Trip didn't understand. It seemed cruel. He had no intention of ever not touching Reed, but that was an argument for another day.

Their son was in the room sleeping or she carried him with her. Trip had started referring to T'Pol as mommy as if that were her name. She wasn't his wife, or partner, or lover, she was Reed's mother. "He needs to be with a parent. Is there anything that says that parent has to be Mom? He has a father too."

"Vulcan fathers spend time with their children, but the mother is the main caretaker."

"I'm not Vulcan and we're not talking about Vulcan children or Human children. We're talking about you, me, and our child. I am not going to be told I can't be equally responsible for taking care of him just because of some antiquated Vulcan ideas about raising kids." His voice got louder. Then his breathing changed as he began talking himself down. Calm, stay calm. Don't let this become an argument. Breathe. No anger.

"I assume you have a plan or we would not be having this discussion." He was being calm and rational. T'Pol had no doubt that he had worked out what he saw as a logical proposal that he could live with and he hoped she would agree to.

She knew him well. "Yes I do. I want both of us to take care of him. I'll take him with me one day then you take him the next. That way we both can work and he's with one or both of us like you want." Trip actually liked that she wanted their son with one of them at all times. Hoshi told him that the Chinese did much the same with their children to foster a tight bond between them. In the Chinese case that bond would ensure the child's adherence to parental wishes. Their culture like many other Asian cultures placed more importance on the society as a whole and used the closeness to one's parents to discourage individuality. After thinking about it he was sure that was the goal of Vulcans as well. He let that thought go. He wanted them both to have a close bond with Reed, so he could find his own sense of who he was as an individual and so did T'Pol.

"You would take him to work with you?" Engineering could be a dangerous place. It was less so here at the station, but she still worried about accidents whenever they built or tested new engines. She remembered Lorian and his recollection of how his father had died.

He heard her thoughts about the other Trip. That thought would always disturb him but he didn't let it deter him. "I can schedule my work around him and so can you. I'll take him Monday, Wednesday, and half a day Friday and you take him Tuesday, Thursday, and the other half of Friday."

On Vulcan mothers stayed home with their young children until they went to school. They began weaning them for small intervals of time around three until their bond was weakened enough to lengthen the time apart. "I had the engineering staff design and construct a carrier we can use to keep him with us and still have our hands free." He went to the closet and retrieved the item and held it up the carrier for her to inspect.

"You wish to share the responsibility and you wish me to return to work and take the baby with me?" He always did think outside the box. It usually drove her crazy, but that's what made him an excellent engineer and diplomat.

"That's what I said. You say he needs to be with a parent, this way he'll be with one of us. It just won't be at home. You need to work just as much as I do. My mistake was thinking you'd figure that out sooner or later." He should have known she would stick to the Vulcan traditions she was raised with. Taking your baby to the workplace or expecting the father to share the responsibility would never have occurred to her. That was not the way Vulcans did things.

"When do you propose we start this new arrangement?"

Was she agreeing? His arguments must have been very logical if she gave in this easily. "Today is Tuesday, so I'll take him with me tomorrow."

"You have meetings with Commander Shran and the Ambassadors to complete."

Here came the argument. "That's what I do T'Pol. I build engines and I have meetings where I talk to people. We'll be fine. Everybody will just have to get used to the fact that I'm a dad too."

"Fine. We will give this plan a try."

"Really? You're agreeing with me without an argument?" This was new. Even when she gave in she always argued with him first.

"Yes, I agree this may work."

Trip wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thank you. We just need to work together and we'll do this right."

"You need to take a bath and relax. Your muscles are so tight neuro-pressure would be of no use." T'Pol suggested as she massaged his back.

"Is there any possibility my wife might join me?" He'd missed being intimate with her, but he'd missed just holding her like this more.

"I think there is a very strong possibility your wife would like to join you." T'Pol got up to draw their bath.

TnTnTnTTnTnTnT

When Trip arrived in the conference room a playpen, toys, and Reed no one said a word. The baby was strapped to his chest in the carrier asleep as he moved around arranging the room to accommodate the new equipment. He then went to his office to leave Reed's bottles in the small cooling unit there and put away various other supplies he might need throughout the day for his son. He then contacted Ms. Telker with a list of supplies to add to the list she refilled weekly.

When Shran entered the meeting room he of course saw the child, but assumed he was only there until the meeting started. Perhaps his mother had something to do. The rest of the Ambassadors arrived, took their seats, and the meeting began.

"Mr. Tucker have you made any progress with the refit of weapons on the transports?" Ambassador Gral inquired.

Trip looked over the padd in his hand. "Jefferies says the specs aren't right, but can be corrected in a day or two. I have a meeting later today with him to discuss the problems. I will be able to give you a definite answer in the morning." Trip made a note to himself on the padd.

Trip laid the padd down and looked at the other notes he had in front of him. "Commander Shran have your freighters picked up the supplies we need?"

"Yes. They should be here in two days. The captain in charge says there were no problems."

"Great. That means we can finish off the repairs to the Tellarite ships and start on the upgrades to the Andorian and Vulcan ships by the end of the week. If we can get the information we need from Starfleet we'll be back on schedule." Reed woke up and Trip removed him from the carrier and sat him on his lap.

The others in the room watched intently, but said nothing. Commander Shran opened his mouth to speak several times, but the look on Tucker's face kept him quiet. The meeting continued until Trip excused himself to go change a diaper. When he returned several minutes later the conversation stopped and everyone turned to watch as he slipped the boy back into his carrier before sitting back down at the table. The meeting continued with Reed playing and sleeping while laying on his daddy's chest.

At lunch he meet T'Pol in the dining hall. She took Reed and feed him his bottle while Trip ate and then he held Reed while she ate. The conversation around the mess hall centered on the news that the youngest Tucker was being cared for by his father all morning, but not a word was spoken directly to the parents.

TnTnTnT-

Several days later as Trip listened to Minister Johnson he kept thinking they must just wind these guys up and turn them loose on the unsuspecting masses to bend them to their will. He swore if the man mentioned putting weapons on the station, again he would reach across the table and throttle him. The only thing stopping him at this point was his son, who was strapped to his chest asleep. Not the kind of example you want to set for your child, even if he was too young to understand. Trip knew he could feel his emotions and no one knew how that would affect a young child, especially one who had Vulcan and Human traits to sort out.

"Minister Johnson, we are not discussing weapons again." Trip hoped the man would just stop.

All hope was lost as Reed began to stir and whimper. "Mr. Tucker it is wholly unprofessional to bring one's child to meetings such as these. I must demand that you find someone to care for him so we can conclude our business undisturbed."

Trip began soothing his son and ignored the rantings of the United Earth Minister. He had no power here and Trip had become very adept at tuning him out.

Johnson continued to voice his objections. "I will personally have Starfleet Security remove you until that child is placed with a nanny or his mother."

That did it. How dare he? "The last time I looked I owned this station and I believe that makes my demands the only ones that count around here. Now I have to see to my son. I suggest you decide what it is you really want and soon before I have them blast you out the nearest airlock." The diplomat in him was lost and the angry father had taken over.

Malcolm and Shran both broke out laughing. They hadn't heard Trip threaten anyone with a spacewalk, minus the EV suit, in months. Once he became that angry, it was time to step in before the Minister stupidly opened his mouth again. They both placed their bodies between the two.

By the time, father and son returned the baby was happily playing against dad's chest with a collection of small toys. Johnson was not happy at their return, but he kept his opinions to himself. Malcolm had made it clear that the rules on the station may appear to be rather informal, but they were taken very seriously by all the residents. And rule number one was no one interferes with FAMILY.

Trip had calmed due to T'Pol's influence on him through the bond. He cracked a smile. She was right. The Minister was an idiot, but a mostly harmless one. For some reason his superiors kept sending him to negotiate for something they knew they were never going to get, knowing full well the man despised being in space. Trip just needed to keep in mind that Johnson had done something to make it onto somebody's list and making him their puppet was this was his or her way of punishing the man.

"Tactical Alert all staff report to your duty stations." The alarm sounded loud and long. "Tactical Alert all staff report to your duty stations."

Trip instantly detached Reed from his chest, kissed his cheek and said "I love you' as he dematerialized. The computer informed the father that the baby was secure in the nursery just before he ran from the room heading to the bridge and tactical station.

Malcolm was already there accessing the sensor data while T'Pol attempted to determine who and what was out there.

"Somebody tell me something." Trip yelled.

"Sir, there are multiple ships, they all appear to be Suliban. I have them on screen now." Hoshi responded.

Dozens of Suliban cell ships were outside the perimeter of the station, beyond the buoys and defenses Malcolm had setup around them.

"How did they get this close without sensors picking them up?" Tucker couldn't believe they'd gotten that many ships and a Helix here, unnoticed.

Malcolm studied the data before him. "It looks like they were all cloaked and just popped in all at once. Our security measures have forced them to stay a distance away." They risked blowing up if they hit one of the many devices seen and unseen surrounding the station.

"Mal, I don't think it's gonna matter much that they're outside the buoys if they decide to fire on us. We're out-gunned like ten to one." And that only accounted for the cell ships. The Helix could wipe them out a hundred times over.

At that Minister Johnson, who had followed them to the bridge, began babbling about finding out what they wanted and giving it to them.

Malcolm had lost patience with the man. "Trip, we could always push him out an airlock and claim he got frightened and took a wrong turn."

Trip smiled as he turned to the back of the room. "Mr. Johnson if you want to stay there fine, but I suggest you be quiet before I seriously consider his proposal." The ships were just sitting out there. Weapons weren't charged and there were no attempts at communicating. "Hoshi send a transmission on all frequencies."

"Yes, sir." Hoshi sent out their standard welcoming message. "There's no reply, sir."

"Trip, I have Silik's biosigns on that Helix." T'Pol informed him, the fear evident in her voice.

"Hoshi try sending a message to Silik. See if his ego will get in his way. Maybe he'll tell us what he wants this time." Every time Silik showed up bad things happened, but they still had no idea who he was working for.

Silik materialized inches from the center console. Just as Tucker saw the smirk on his face, he reached out and touched his arm and the pair dematerialized before those on the bridge were aware of what was happening.

Trip stood in the room staring at his enemy. "What do you want this time Silik?"

"Where is your fleet? They were to be gathered here before their attack." The Suliban was dismayed that his intelligence had not been accurate.

"I don't know where you got your information, but it was wrong. This is a repair station, not a military base. I have no idea where any fleet is." Trip knew 'the fleet' was scattered around the Alpha Quadrant at the moment, and he had some idea where that 'fleet' was gathering very soon, but he wasn't about to let the Suliban know that.

"You have been aiding them for months. Repairing ships is only a cover for your real purpose for being out here." Silik seemed overly confident in his accusations.

Trip laughed at the Suliban before him. "Starfleet and Earth have been trying to get me to join in their fight, but I've refused. There's a Minister Johnson standing on my bridge whose sole job it is to persuade me to let Starfleet store weapons on my station. I'm sure he'd be glad to back me up on that if you ask him." So the Suliban were here to stop the fleet, but why and who had led them here? It was a well-known fact that they repaired ships, any ships that had the currency to pay for the repairs. It was also known they only fought to protect themselves and refused to fight for any government.

"My sources have never been wrong in the past. I choose to believe them over you." The Orion Syndicate had given Silik the news that Starfleet and the coalition forces were at the station preparing for a showdown with the Romulans.

The information was wrong. The gathering of forces was not to take place for a month yet and was to take place behind a nebula near Cheron. The intelligence they had been collecting for months said the Romulans were building up their troops and had a base established there. All Coalition forces and resources were being poured into a final battle. Earth was running out of time. This war had been costly and they had no reserves left to continue if they were not able to stop the Romulans there.

"Your sources got it wrong this time. The only ships here are freighters being repaired from attacks by the Orions and Romulans who keep stealing their crews and cargoes." The Romulans stole the cargo. The Orions stole the cargo and usually took several of the crew to be sold as slaves. There were several ships assigned to actively search for and recover these crews on a full time basis now. The crew of the Orion ships were removed and dropped off at the nearest Orion trading post and their ships destroyed as a penalty for engaging in the slave trade.

"Follow me. Someone would like to speak to you." Silik stated as he exited the room and opened the door to another.

The air changed. The little hairs on Trips body began to flutter from the static feeling on his skin. As he moved it seemed as if he were out of sync with the space around him. Jon had tried to describe this to him, but feeling it now he understood his difficulty.

Trip studied the figure before him. "Who are you?" The signal seemed to be fading, but he swore the man was Vulcan. He saw the faint outline of his ears.

"We were trying to alter our own future, but underestimated humans and overestimated the Suliban. Silik failed at every assignment he was given." Trip sensed the fear emanating from Silik. "Your ships are not here. We can no longer alter the timeline to be of benefit to us." Silik vanished. "Silik is no more. This was his last failure."

Trip had seen Silik die once before and felt no remorse about wishing him dead then. He felt even less now knowing what he'd done to T'Pol. "Silik's dead? Is it real this time? He died in 1945 and then came back, so excuse me if I don't believe you."

"He and all the Suliban are no more. We created them to assist us and now they can no longer do that. You and your Captain Archer have interfered preventing the Suliban and our future selves from carrying out our plans for years." The intensity of the projection increased slightly then began to fade again.

"Who are you? I think we deserve to know who we've been fighting with all this time." Trip asked not really expecting an answer. He studied the figure before him. The faint outline of his ears.

"We are those who march beneath the Raptor's wings."

"Raptor's wing?" He heard of them. "Isn't that those characters from the old folk tales on Vulcan. The stories they tell their kids?" T'Pol had read some of them to him when he was first learning Vulcan. She used them as a way to hold his interest. Those ears? They were Vulcan.

"We are Rihannsu."

"Rihannsu? That name sounds familiar." The stories? The stories were about a people who turned their backs on the teachings of Surak and left Vulcan. Trip finally understood. 'We Are Rihannsu' , those ears. The timeline. The fleet. Romulans. That's why they kept themselves hidden. "You're trying to weaken the Vulcans and Earth got in your way, didn't we? We befriended the Vulcans and made it harder for you to attack them? You want you're homeworld back?"

"We are conquerors, we want what you call the Alpha Quadrant back. Vulcan ruled this quadrant at one time, but became soft and are allowing Humanity and Andorians to become their equals."

A race that didn't underestimate Humans or Andorians. What a switch. "Why didn't you just help your own people instead of trying to stop Humanity?" It didn't make sense to give the Suliban enhanced abilities without a guarantee it would help in the long run. Why they picked Silik in the first place was something Trip could not understand. He was not able to think on his own, so when things didn't work out the way he planned he didn't know what to do. Maybe they couldn't find someone gullible enough to be led by them; yet had enough self-confidence to think on his feet. Maybe that was an impossible task, finding some intelligent being with megalomaniac leanings, but lacking the desire to be in control.

"There are things even we cannot change. Directly interacting with your own species to change the future is not allowed." The Romulan faded again. "We were forced to depend on others. We did not choose wisely."

If that were true then who the hell was Daniels? He said he was from the 31st century, but if what this Romulan just said was true he couldn't have been human. Trip tried to remember if Captain Archer ever said Daniels was human. They'd all seen him and assumed he was, but it was possible he wasn't. There were no records of him left on _Enterprise_. Even Phlox's medical scans had mysteriously been deleted. Maybe this Romulan came from an earlier time. Daniels had been able to show up in physical form not as just a projection. Or maybe the Romulans hadn't perfected their technology. Trip hated time travel. He'd given up trying to make sense out of it. Just believing in the prospect made his head hurt. Trying to make any rational hypotheses about how it worked gave him a migraine.

A humming noise caught the engineer's attention. It changed to a high pitch squeal signaling an overload of the circuits in this room. Trip turned completely around searching for access to any controls that might allow him to prevent this eventuality. The layout of the Helix appeared in his mind. The engineering section was a deck below them. If this room went, the explosion would start a cascade of explosions that would destroy this ship and everything within several kilometers. There were no access panels within sight and his feet would not move.

His mind reached out to his wife and son. T'Pol was desperately trying to engage the transporter. They had a lock on him, but a dampening field prevented the transporter from operating. Reed was in the nursery throwing a temper tantrum because he wanted his parents. Both parents were blocking their stronger emotions from him, but the fear was so strong the sensitive child felt it. As he watched the buildup begin to reach critical mass Trip sent all his love to Reed. When the boy felt his father's strong presence he calmed. The two were quietly enjoying the emotions flowing between them as T'Pol joined the bond.

Trip sent her his love and reflected back all the positive emotions he received. "_You must protect Reed. Do not let him feel this happen." _Trip pleaded. He did not want his son to experience his final moments.

T'Pol exerted all the control she had. "_I will keep it from him, T'hy'la." _They both felt Reed withdrawing from their connection as his mother shielded him.

"I'm so sorry, darlin. I love you so much. Tell Reed I love him." Trip tried not to think about what affect his death would have on T'Pol and ultimately Reed.

"He will be well cared for and will always know he was loved by his father." As much as T'Pol hated his need to take pictures and make silly videos she now cherished their existence. Reed would have proof of his parents love for him. But now she must care for her mate. She flooded his mind with images of their past. Their first meeting, their first kiss, making love the very first time. The night they bonded, their wedding days, their time on Earth, the day they discovered they were expecting, Reed's birth, his naming ceremony, and finally the first time they bonded as a family in the caves. Laying on the bed their naked bodies touching, with their son laying in the 'V' between them. T'Pol took one hand and Trip held the other. The connection flowing between the three as they laid there allowing the blissful feeling to enter every part of their beings.

It would be so easy to get lost in that moment, but the father knew he could not. "_Darlin, you have to break the connection. There's only seconds left." _Trip knew she would follow him soon, but hoped there would be time to at least hold Reed and tell him they loved him before she...His head pounded and his heart felt as if it would explode when he felt her block their connection.

Malcolm watched as the Vulcan slumped to the floor. Tears openly running down her face. He'd never seen her cry before and wanted nothing more than to get to Silik and stop the scene before him. It ripped at his chest. The pain of realizing his best friend, the man who had become his brother, was alone, truly alone for the first time in years. When the blood-curdling scream came a part of Malcolm Reed began to die as his own tears started to flow freely. Forcing his body to move towards T'Pol he knew there was little he could do to help her through this agony, but be by her side. Having experienced their bond he could only imagine what the total loss of that connection must be doing to her.

The first explosion came, shaking and rumbling through the room. Then the next. Trip dropped to his knees falling forward, his head on the floor, trying to block out the pain and overwhelming emptiness.

His screams came in waves. The heat from the fires reached his skin, burning even though the flames had not yet advanced to his position. A tingling sensation coursed through him as he heard what must be the final explosion. Some part deep within him registered the sounds. He felt nothing. T'Pol was gone. Their bond was broken.

He'd never believed in an afterlife or heaven. His total belief in science and logic had long ago put to rest any spiritual ideals from his youth. But some part of him hoped he had been wrong. He wanted nothing more than to see T'Pol again. Where was he? Dead he was sure, the pain had subsided. He felt nothing, but his own body. The scorched flesh on his arms and neck was beginning to heat up and throb. His head was still down as he opened his eyes. His vision blurry and his head seemed fuzzy. Noise, he could hear footsteps and whispers.

Without thought his body slowly raised itself upright. His mind knew this place. Vulcan, the air around him reminded him of Vulcans. Rubbing his eyes to regain his focus he saw legs. His eyes followed them upward as reality finally set in.

"Vargus? ...Wha... What are you doing here?" His brain started to clear..."What am I doing here?...How?...You're on the other side of the quadrant."

"We were on our way to pick up Ambassador Soval. Sensors picked up the Suliban cells, so we hastened our arrival. Seems somebody wanted you dead. I suppose I could have delayed and let them have their way." Vargus didn't smile at his friend, but Trip could feel it nonetheless.

"Thanks. I didn't mean I wasn't glad to see you." He just needed a minute to let his brain catch up. "The station? Is everyone alright at the station?" The overwhelming sense of loss was no longer there, but he could not find T'Pol or Reed. The bond was still broken.

As his senses kicked in Tucker saw the last remnants of the Helix dissipating into space on the screen before him. He lifted his chin towards the sight. "They wanted Captain Archer and me, but I guess when they realized Jon wasn't here they settled for me."

"The Helix exploded and then all the cell ships started to disintegrate." Vargus stood there watching the particles float through space.

"It's kinda like fireworks. They have these displays on holidays back on Earth." The falling debris lit up the space around them. It was a beautiful sight knowing it meant the Suliban were no more.

"Could you get me back to the station? I'd really like to see my wife and son." He needed to feel them close to ease his apprehension and to help the bond between them reestablish itself quicker.

Trip materialized on the bridge snatching the screaming Reed from his mother and holding him to his chest. "I'm okay. Your daddy is right here." He threw the boy up in the air causing him to yell happily as his father reached up to catch him once again, wiping the tears away from his son's cheeks.

T'Pol reached out and touched his burned arm. Trip saw the fear still in her eyes. "Silik is gone. All the Suliban are dead." He needed to get them off the bridge, away from the others.

T'Pol's eyes never left his face. He reached out with his fingers to his mate. As she touched hers to his he smiled. "Follow me, darlin." He turned to the turbolift. The lift closed and they both reached for the stop button to secure the doors.

Arms and hands flew to embrace each other. Trip reached to open his shirt allowing Reed access to his skin as T'Pol did the same. The boy's shirt was removed as he was carefully placed in the space between them. The couple touched their foreheads together, intertwining the fingers on both hands, bent upwards to their necks. Searching their minds for that first thread of their connection to each other. Trip was lost without it. That connection had been his life since he first knew of its existence. He'd never been without it, even when he'd lost his memory, it had been the thing that had sustained him.

"How long will this take?" Trip asked, knowing she most likely wouldn't have an answer.

Her eyes opened to meet his gaze. "It has already begun. I can feel your fear and relief. I can also feel our son. He is content."

Trip began to use his breathing to calm himself and focus on their bond. There, he could feel them both like some distant tickle in the back of his brain. "You're back I can feel you." Relief washed over him as the synergy of their connection reemerged.

The meeting of minds was interrupted when Reed began to gurgle loudly and happily while beating his fist on his father's chest.

"As much as I want to stay right here we can't we have a lot to do. The Romulans were trying to win the war this time around by using Silik to stop Humanity. They weren't happy with his performance so they wiped him and all the rest of the Suliban out. His master turned out to be a Romulan from the future who wanted some revenge, because they failed. When he couldn't get his hands on Jon, he decided he'd just take me instead."

"What do you intend to do?"

"We can't tell the Coalition about this until after the battle. We don't want them to get over-confident. We need to make sure they do everything possible to win this final battle. It's Earth's only chance."

Trip kissed his wife and hugged his son closer to him as he reached out to release the turbolift. He looked at his body. "Help me keep this pain at bay for a while longer." His body seemed to be in shock as the burns didn't seem to be causing him much pain but he also knew that effect would wear off soon.

All eyes were on the pair as the doors opened. "Let's get everyone to the conference room. There's a lot we need to do and very little time to do it. Minister Johnson we need to talk about your weapons depot. You can't put it here, but we're going to find a neutral sight for it." Trip had been so angry about them insisting it be on Silmarils he hadn't considered placing it somewhere else closer to the actual battle.

Malcolm perked up at this news. He'd considered this possibility but Trip had been adamant about staying out of any plans Earth had for weapons.

"What made you change your mind?" Johnson wanted to know.

Trip didn't quite know how to answer him. The near loss of his life, his bondmate, and his child. The Romulan from the future who had as much as admitted the war would be over after this battle. He assumed it meant Earth won, but the Romulan hadn't actually said that. He only implied the Romulans hadn't won without saying they lost.

He turned to Johnson. "The future made me change my mind. The future where we aren't at war. The future where my son will never have to choose between being a soldier or an explorer. The future where my greatest worry is how to make my family happy."

Trip looked at his family. "_The future where I can spend all my days playing with my son and making love to my wife, without worrying that there's something more important I should be doing to keep them safe. The future I dreamed of when I boarded Enterprise to explore space." _If Trip Tucker could help achieve that it would help make him feel as if all the sacrifices they had made were somehow worth it.

Chapter 12

The scene out any of the view ports was similar. Beaten and battered ships. Most barely able to fly having limped here supporting each other as best they could. The crews hadn't faired much better than the ships. Trip had spoken to every contact he had in every government pleading for supplies, personnel, and ships to serve as hospital wards for the injured. No one had been declared the winner as both sides had fought until they had nothing left to fight with. Exhausted Trip stood staring. The side of his face pressed up against the viewport with tears in his eyes, his eyes locked on the ships docked in and around the repair station. Several large holes were apparent in every hull on several decks.

"Trip come home." T'Pol pleaded with him.

"Where are they T'Pol? They should be here by now." All his friends were still out there somewhere. Enterprise, Cucack, and Tal'Kyr had not responded to repeated calls from their respective planets. Shran had been given command of the Cucack, a Kumari class battle cruiser, days before they left for Cheron. Jon had last been in touch just before the battle began. And Vargus left after they cleaned up the mess the Suliban and their Romulan master left behind.

The fighting had ended for the most part. As bad as Starfleet and the other members of the Coalition had fared in the battle, the Romulans had suffered greater losses. The Coalitions losses were spread over several species whereas the Romulans losses were all Romulans. Word had reached them that the Romulan Empire was ready to accept a treaty and call an end to the hostilities. The formal process was to start in several days. Even now they refused to allow their images to be transmitted and insisted on audio only communications.

Repairs were finally starting to be completed. At first it seemed as if they were making little progress, there was so much to do and not enough people to do it. Eventually they organized the personnel from all ships into repair crews that worked on the ships docked in the repair bays until each was completed. That way they could rotate people and run round the clock shifts allowing everyone to rest and have a little downtime.

"Trip, they found them. Trip did you hear me they found them." Malcolm repeated over the comm.

Trip ran across the room to the comm on the wall. "Where are they?"

"All three ships are dead in the water, but they're all together and they should be here in the morning. Several freighters went to bring them in." They'd pulled together small groups of smaller ships that were acting as search and rescue vessels until all ships were accounted for. They had employed their tractor beams to lock on and tug the starships to the station for repair and medical treatment as needed.

"Do we know...?" What could he say? Who's dead and who's alive?

"We really don't know. Long range sensors picked up their signatures, but we still haven't been able to reach them. Communications must be down." That was the only explanation for them being out of touch for so long.

"Shran what happened?" Trip asked his friend the Commander.

"Enterprise was under attack. They'd already lost their starboard nacella and were unable to maneuver, so we attempted to assist them. A second warbird appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. We fought for some time and when we couldn't fight anymore we locked on to Enterprise to pull them to safety with us. One warbird still had weapons, but no engines. We were almost out of range when a torpedo hit our warp core. The Tal'Kyr tried to help, but the damage was too much. The core was about to breach. When we ejected it Vargus locked on and towed it away from us, but it exploded before he got the Tal'Kyr out of the blast radius and he lost his warp drive and several of his crew." Shran stopped to take a breath. "How's Archer? Is he still unconscious?"

"Phlox and Getty are working on him and Travis in our Sickbay. They think they'll both live, but they're not sure yet how extensive the damage is." Mayweather had sustained severe brain trauma and Archer had several broken bones, a collapsed lung, and a head injury. The bridge didn't exist anymore and they had both been found under layers of rubble against the bulkheads at the back of the room. Vargus had also been injured, but his injuries came during rescue of his crew. The warp drive exploded and blew out the bulkheads in engineering taking several of his crew with it and trapping several others.

TnTnTnT-

"Jon, can you hear me? It's Trip you need to wake up now." Trip had been trying to get him to wake up for most of the morning. Both Phlox and Getty had said it was time for him to come out of it. His vital signs showed he was no longer in a coma, but he had yet to open his eyes.

"It's Trip, Jon wake up. The docs say you can hear me, so wake up or I'm going to have the computer play some of that awful Andorian music Shran loves." Shran had given Jon a disc full of his favorite Andorian tunes. Jon hadn't been able to get through two of the pieces it was so bad. He knew Shran had had the computer techs load some of it on the stations computer for when he visited.

His eyes fluttered and his fingers moved slightly. "Come on buddy, wake up. You've been asleep for a week you need to wake up and eat something."

Travis had been awake for 2 days. He was still a little fuzzy. He didn't remember what happened to him, but he would be alright in a couple of weeks. Starfleet had plans to promote him and make him the first officer of the next ship out of space dock as soon as he was up and around. He had time. It would be months before a new ship would be ready. They had decommissioned several of the older ships in the fleet. The damage done at Cheron had been too extensive to justify the expense of repairing them. Enterprise was one of them. Archer's fate had not been decided yet. The admiralty was awaiting his input into his future.

"Trip is that you?" Jon squeaked out of his dry throat.

"Yeah, it's me. Open your eyes. The doc wants to know you're still with us."

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember we were being towed by the Andorians, there was an explosion and then...I must have blacked out." He tried to remember.

"We can talk about that later. Right now just worry about getting better." Trip didn't want to tell him that he and Travis were the only ones of the bridge crew that survived. Hess and Rostov had been seriously hurt as had most of the rest of the engineering crew. Most of the tactical crew had been lost when the bulkheads to the armory opened into space. In all 1/3 of the crew was dead or missing and almost another 1/3 were injured. The Andorians had lost half of their engineering crew and the Vulcans lost 15 of their crew when their warp drive exploded. Most of the ships that survived had suffered similar losses. A heavy toll, but the war was officially over.

TnTnTnT-

Months later:

Trip found the pair in the bathroom. Malcolm's hands were wrapped firmly around Reed's torso trying to hold him down in the tub. The screams were still silent in Trip's head as the small boy flopped and squirmed like a wet, slippery fish from under his uncle's grasp. It was then that Trip saw the rainbow of colors in his son's hair and across his chest. His first thought was 'T'Pol is going to kill us all.'

After several discussions and much sweet-talking they had finally convinced her to allow Reed to spend the afternoon with his namesake. Malcolm had promised to stay close and keep an eye on the child allowing T'Pol and Hoshi an afternoon to themselves. Knowing his wife could also feel Reed's distress Trip sent all the reassurance he could pull together that he was not injured and the situation was under control.

"Hey, tough guy. Let daddy help. We need to teach Uncle Malcolm how to keep the water out of your eyes." Trip told his son as he lifted him up to a sitting position in the water then pulled the plug to lower the water level. Once the water drained enough to just cover the boys legs Reed began to lay himself back into the water when Trip placed his hand behind his head to guide him down.

"We've worked this whole thing out." Trip said smiling at his son. "Keep the water so it's just covers his legs and then lay him back, keep your hand under his head while you pour water over his hair. Get the shampoo and dump some in and work it through and rinse." T'Pol never went through all this and Reed never argued with her about washing his hair, but then he always crawled up in dad's lap when bath time came around.

The bath was done, but the colors were still all over Reed. His light hair contrasted with the red, blue, and black ink brilliantly. "Malcolm what happened?" Trip continued to dry his son off.

"I went into the kitchen to get some juice. I was only in there a minute when Reed tugged at my pant leg holding one of Hoshi's calligraphy inks in his hand." The boy handed it to his Uncle saying 'Oops'. Yeah a big Oops. Not only did Malcolm have to explain the ink all over Reed to T'Pol, he had to show Hoshi her nice new chair that was no longer a soft cream color, but a rainbow of colors.

Trip dug through the diaper bag looking for the clean clothes he knew he'd put in there. "Mal, did you take clothes out of here for some reason?"

"He was wearing them. He spilled his lunch all over himself, so we had to clean him up. I'll see what I can find to put on him." He must have something to put on the boy until they took him home.

T'Pol and Hoshi entered carrying several bags from their shopping excursion. Young Reed was running around and around the couch at full speed. Trip had forewarned his friend that they were on their way hoping to help him prepare for the anger of both women.

Malcolm inadvertently left the door to the den open so when Hoshi went by on the way to their bedroom she saw her chair. T'Pol took one look at her son's attire and knew something was amiss. Malcolm's tee shirt and a hat were dead giveaways. Trip saw them coming from opposite directions and ducked into the kitchen to get out of the line of fire. He heard Malcolm stammering before either woman said a thing.

"Malcolm what happened to my chair?" Hoshi wanted to know.

"We had a bit of an accident. Reed found your inks. He must have liked all the colors because he opened them all up." Malcolm bit his lip waiting for T'Pol, who had just removed the hat from her son's head.

"It looks like he dumped them all over himself as well Malcolm." T'Pol said with no anger at all.

'Yeah I guess he did. It's all over his chest too. We gave him a bath, but it won't come off." Malcolm looked around the room for Trip. Great his best friend abandoned him in his hour of need.

"You promised to stay with him at all times. Did you not?" T'Pol questioned.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry. I just went into the kitchen to get some juice. I didn't think I was in there that long." He hadn't had time to figure out how the boy had managed to unscrew the tops of the ink bottles so quickly.

"Malcolm it's not entirely your fault. You should have kept a closer eye on him, but I should have put my ink away so he couldn't get at it. When he pulled the top off the first one I'm sure the pop it made intrigued him so he popped the rest of them." Hoshi laughed a little.

"So you're not mad about the chair?" Maybe he wasn't going to be in as much trouble as he thought.

"I didn't say that, but it's just a chair. You can take it to Grelik and have him re-upholster it." It had taken months to get this chair here, but it could be re-covered. She doubted Malcolm would ever leave Reed alone again.

"I'll make sure it's in the same color and I can have him add that headrest like you wanted if you'd like." He'd do anything to keep her from being angry at him. Now he had to appease T'Pol. "How long do you think it will take for the ink to wear off?"

Hoshi knew he was worried about T'Pol's reaction. "Go get that bottle of cleaner we used to get that sticky stuff off the walls. It should take get the color off his skin in no time."

Trip entered from the kitchen with the bottle of cleaner in his hand. He'd read the labels on all the bottles in the pantry and found one that said it would remove ink. "I think I found it. Is this stuff safe on skin?"

T'Pol held Reed on her lap. "Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. He's already had a bath and would not be happy about taking another one."

"Actually he's had two since he got here. You might be right we wouldn't want to irritate his skin by washing it too much." Malcolm suggested knowing, without any outward signs, that T'Pol was already irritated and making Reed cranky and sore would only add to her bad mood.

"This whole parenting thing is more complicated than even I thought it was." Malcolm had been a basket case when he had to childproof the station and when the children actually arrived he was unbearable for weeks.

He had relaxed somewhat and Trip saw it as a positive sign that he wanted to babysit his nephew, but he might just have to rethink the whole idea of leaving the two alone together again for a while until Malcolm got the hang of it. But then again he'd managed to lose track of his son in one of the stores in the Commons, when Reed decided to play hide and seek and crawled into the middle of one of the racks of clothes, so he could hardly blame Malcolm for a momentary slip up. Even T'Pol had been guilty of taking her eye off him, allowing the boy to climb out of the playpen in her office where he then got himself stuck between the bulkheads. He was wedged in so tight that the engineering crew had to take a section of the bulkhead out to free him.

"In the future you will just have to be more careful. He may be colorful for a time but he is unharmed." T'Pol could have been angry with Malcolm but she knew how quick a small child could be even when one was experienced at watching over them.

"Thanks." Malcolm knew he still had a lot to learn about kids but he'd come a long way since the number of children had tripled on the station. He was no longer afraid of them he just hadn't mastered thinking like a child quite yet.

TnTnTnT-

Most all the starships in the quadrant had been recalled to their home planets to be refitted for space exploration again. Some had remained to guard the newly formed neutral zone and were rotating thorough the station for the necessary repairs and retrofits. Negotiations were in progress with each homeworld for the future services of the station. Trip and T'Pol had assigned teams to develop new business ventures according to the interest of their residents. Decisions needed to be made about the future and Trip called a meeting of all the residents to discuss just that.

"So now that the war is over we need to decide what the future holds for the station and everyone who lives here." Trip searched the expressions in the room trying to figure out if anyone had any thoughts on the subject. There has been rumors flying around for several days now and they all wanted to stop them before things got out of hand.

"Are we remaining here or are we planning on moving the station elsewhere?" Someone fired out. A series of other questions came fast and furious. "Would they still have enough repair and new development work to sustain the station? Could they now open the Embassy they had been discussing for well over a year now? Could they expand the school and offer more hands-on training?" The foursome sat and listened to the questions and were amazed that no one asked about returning to their home-worlds.

"I take it everyone plans to stay on the station?" Trip asked.

"It's home why would we leave?" Trip heard from somewhere in the room along with several supporting comments.

"We don't want anyone to leave we just assumed some of you might want to go back home now that the war's over. Hoshi and Malcolm are working out the details for the Embassy. We are expanding the school. And we're looking at all opportunities to expand the trades we have but first we need to decide if this is the best location for the station." Mobility had been necessary because of the war and now gave them options if it was decided this was not the best permanent location.

Malcolm stood. "We chose this location because of the war but there may be more hospitable places for us to make a permanent home." Closer to commerce planets and neighboring planets and civilizations.

"Half the quadrant and several others from around the galaxy know where we are if we moved we lose potential future customers." Came from the back of the room where the engineers were grouped together.

Trip smiled. Leave it to the engineers to be worried about not having enough to do. Until they were able to diversify and expand the services they could offer they were dependant on the engineering department to sustain the station.

T'Pol joined the discussion. "If we stay here we have word of mouth references and our location is known. If we move we must reestablish our reputation and let our current clients know where to find us."

Trip saw all the heads nodding in agreement. "Okay let's see a show of hands from everyone that wants to remain here." He watched as every hand went up.

"Well since we've established ourselves here and everyone seems to be in agreement this is our permanent home." He'd thought perhaps those who remained might want to be closer to home but who was he to argue. They had ships that would get them to any home planets in days so they were close enough. And while they weren't in the main shipping lanes they were close enough so that supplies and shuttles wouldn't have difficulty finding them. They were close enough to help if they needed it but far enough removed to remain neutral in any unrest that may occur between any of the planets in the quadrant. In order to establish the Embassy Hoshi was working on feasible they needed to stay out of any political or governmental conflicts.

TnTnTnT-

"Trip, T'Pol are you here?" Malcolm stuck his head around the corner.

"What's up?" Trip looked up from the screen he and T'Pol were studying.

"Hoshi and I have a favor to ask both of you."

"Anything you know that."

"We need to go back to Earth for a few days and we'd like you to come with us."

"Any special reason or just a visit." Trip and T'Pol both perked up waiting for his answer knowing there had to be a reason they wanted the couple along. Besides Malcolm had the biggest smile on his face that Trip had ever seen before.

"Hoshi's cousin and her husband were killed in an accident a few weeks ago. They had two young children and the family have asked us to take them. The only other family is too old or unable to take on both and the family doesn't want to separate them."

Trip knew how hard they'd tried to have children and how hard Malcolm had tried to convince Hoshi to adopt. But she'd always refused stating she wanted their own children. "Hoshi's alright with that?"

"Yeah. Something to do with them being family and her heritage. I didn't really listen to what she was saying once she said she wanted them." Malcolm Reed made the leap to wanting to be a father when they were trying to get pregnant but had to let it go. But when Reed came along his desire to be a parent wouldn't go away but he'd had to settle for being the boys godparent.

"Sure no problem. I'll have them get the ship checked out and we can go whenever you're ready."

"Hoshi's talking to her parents now making last minute arrangements and seeing what we need to take with us for the legal end of things. Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Nope. I'll call Toby and have him get on it right now."

"Is there anything you want to do while we're there?"

"Let's play it by ear." They could stop by his parents on the way back if everything went smoothly. No use making this any more stressful than he was sure it was even though he could see Malcolm was happy to be adding to their family.

"Sounds good. There'll be a ceremony of some kind. You will be their godparents right?"

"Yes." Both Trip and T'Pol answered.

Malcolm smiled. "Dinner later? We can go over the details."

"Sure just let us know when." Trip gave T'Pol a hug as Malcolm left. "I don't think I've ever seen him that happy before."

"He's wanted this for a long time. He'll be a great father. Reed worships him. I think their best friends." Malcolm started out not knowing how to care for Reed and keep him safe but he learned and T'Pol had encouraged him to be close to their son knowing it might be the closest he got to having a child of his own.

"We've all got a lot of changes ahead of us so let's get this finished up so we can help make the Reed family make this transition as smoothly as possible."


End file.
